Inesperado (Tercera parte de Inevitable)
by Endless21
Summary: Es el año 2022. Laura es una exitosa cantante de pop. Ross un rockstar. Sus vidas se distanciaron después del fin de Austin & Ally. Pero luego de años de su separación el destino les tenía preparado volver a unir sus caminos de la forma más inesperada.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Sorpresa!**

 **Okey, lo sé. Tal vez se preguntarán como estoy publicando otra historia mientras tengo otras dos incompletas. La verdad es que por el momento no puedo seguir escribiendo "Incorrecto" simplemente no hay inspiración. Y bueno "Impredecible" le quedan unos dos capítulos para el fin así que solo me dedicaría a esta historia que no sé de qué duración será pero lo había estado pensando durante un tiempo y todavía recibo comentarios en "Inevitable" e "Inseparables" y sentí tanta nostalgia que me decidí a hacer "Inevitable" una trilogía.**

 **Solo por las dudas, Ross y Laura tienen 26 años.**

 **Realmente espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **POV Laura**

 **JULIO-2022.**

Si hace siete años atrás, cuando mi carrera de cantante comenzó, me hubieran dicho que estaría aquí, jamás lo hubiera creído. Yo, Laura Marano estaba finalizando mi tercera gira mundial ante más de 30 mil personas, luego de casi un año recorriendo países alrededor del mundo. Era un sueño hecho realidad y estaba tan feliz de haberlo logrado.

" _¡Gracias Los Ángeles!",_ me despedí de la multitud con una sonrisa enorme. Me dirigí rápidamente tras el escenario y mi familia estaba esperándome.

" _¡Wow! ¡Laura eso fue increíble!",_ Vanessa exclamó acercándose a mí entregándome una botella de agua.

" _Más que increíble ¡eso fue fantástico!",_ mamá agregó. Yo les sonreí.

" _Ow basta harán que me sonroje_ ", me quejé mientras bebía agua de la botella. El show había sido realmente agotador. Había un montón de baile en él. Lo sé, difícil de creer. Ahora soy una gran bailarina. Bueno no tan así pero había mejorado notablemente con el tiempo. Todo se puede lograr con práctica y disciplina.

" _Estamos tan orgullosos de ti hija y tan felices de que por fin estés en casa. Te extrañábamos tanto_ ", papá me dijo haciendo que mi corazón se derrita.

" _Yo también estoy muy feliz de estar en casa, los extrañaba demasiado_ –les dije emocionada– _y ahora se aburrirán de mí porque tengo planeado pasar un buen tiempo con ustedes"._

" _¿A cuánto días te refieres con un buen tiempo?",_ Vanessa cuestionó. Papá y mamá me miraron expectantes.

" _No lo sé. Tal vez un par de meses"_

" _¿Eso significa que no regresarás a New York?",_ Vanessa pregunto en éxtasis.

" _Bueno si a papá y mamá no les molesta que vuelva a casa después de tanto tiempo",_ respondí tímidamente. La cara de mi familia estalló en una sonrisa gigante.

" _¡Por supuesto que no nos molesta!",_ mamá exclamó alegre abrazándome. Luego papá Y Vanessa hicieron lo mismo. Estaba tan feliz de darles esta sorpresa. Me había mudado a New York hace tres años luego de que finalicé la universidad. Creí que era el momento de crecer y hacer mi propia vida. No es que no amaba mi vida en Los Ángeles pero quería independizarme y buscar nuevos horizontes. Además de otras cosas que sucedieron pero que prefiero en este momento no recordar.

" _Yo realmente los extraño mucho y me estoy tomando un descanso para estar con ustedes",_ les expliqué.

" _Pero ¿qué pasará con tu departamento en New York? ¿Y con tus proyectos_?", mi hermana cuestionó. Ella siempre era la chica de las preguntas. Sonreí.

" _Luego de casi un año recorriendo el mundo, realmente necesito mi hogar. Y ese es aquí con ustedes. A mi departamento no le pasará nada y con respecto a mis proyectos no he aceptado ninguno aún, me estoy tomando un tiempo para ver qué es lo que sigue"._

" _Estoy tan feliz de que vuelvas con nosotros, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras hija, siempre serás bienvenida en casa",_ mamá me dijo emocionada.

" _Gracias de verdad. Significa mucho para mí"._

...

Abrí la puerta de mi vieja habitación y estaba tal cual como la había dejado. Recorrí alrededor de ella observando todo, mi amada cama, mi escritorio, mi reproductor de música, mi estante con fotos. Me acerqué y observé un cuadro de mi familia en mi graduación de la universidad. Sonreí ante el recuerdo, fue un gran día. Continué mirando los otros cuadros de cuando era niña, otros de la escuela y luego vi una foto que inmediatamente me hizo sentir nostalgia, la saqué del estante y la tomé en mis manos. Era una foto de Raini, Calum, Ross y yo en el set de Austin y Ally. Estamos sentados en el mostrador de Sonic Boom, Calum está a la izquierda y a la derecha Ross está poyado en mí mientras yo abrazo a Raini. Es increíble que hayan pasado once años desde que esa foto fue tomada. Hace tanto tiempo que nos los veo. Después que la serie terminó fue inevitable vernos cada vez menos. Me dediqué totalmente a la música, promocionar mi primer álbum, la gira y la universidad, Raini y Calum se enfocaron en la actuación, durante estos años cada uno hizo un montón de películas e incluso cumplieron su sueño de participar en "Saturday Night Live", ellos continuaban siendo mejores amigos, manteniéndose en contacto y visitándose todo el tiempo. Por supuesto que seguían siendo grandes amigos míos también y hubiera deseado verlos más seguido pero viviendo en New York y entre los viajes, las veces que nos vimos fueron muy escasas. Y finalmente Ross, con él era lo mismo o incluso peor. Tal vez por todo lo que vivimos, después que rompimos fue difícil ser los mismos de antes. Obviamente nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así. Hicimos promesas y estuvimos muy enamorados, yo no me di ni cuenta cuando las cosas cambiaron.

Pero siendo realistas era lo que tenía que suceder.

Fue luego de las vacaciones de navidad, todavía estábamos grabando Austin & Ally, él viajó a Colorado como siempre y pasó su cumpleaños junto a su familia allá. Cuando regresó para año nuevo se suponía que pasaríamos la noche juntos pero mamá había preparado una fiesta en conjunto con la mamá de Andrew, y bueno cuando se enteró se enfadó y él terminó yendo a una loca fiesta junto a sus hermanos. No nos hablamos hasta que volvimos al set días después. Yo no estaba dispuesta a caer en los mismos errores y le hablé claro. Le dije que yo lo amaba pero si las cosas iban a ser así entre nosotros era mejor que no fuéramos una pareja. Él me dijo que pensaba que había superado todo lo sucedido con Andrew pero al parecer necesitaba tiempo para eso. _Más tiempo_. Y yo sabía que estábamos cayendo en lo mismo nuevamente. Era cómo un círculo vicioso, donde siempre terminábamos haciéndonos daño. Así que le pregunté si tal vez debíamos tomarnos un tiempo y ser sólo amigos hasta que volviéramos a confiar completamente el uno en el otro. Él estuvo de acuerdo. Sorprendentemente estuvimos bien. Pero Ross ya no era el mismo, comenzó actuar como si nada le importara y Andrew nuevamente estuvo ahí para mí. No sé cómo pasó pero yo comencé a sentir cosas por Andrew, él siempre estaba ahí para darme una palabra de apoyo, acompañándome a donde le pidiera o lo que sea. Obviamente pensé que era sólo porque me sentía sola. Pero luego Ross conoció a esta chica australiana y todo fue historia. Un día tuvimos una conversación de como tal vez no estábamos hechos para ser novios y que era lo mejor ser amigos antes que las cosas se pusieran más feas para nosotros. Y fue cómo todo terminó. Al principio era extraño vernos en una relación con otras personas, y tal vez fue muy rápido. Pero quizás era lo necesario para por fin salir del círculo vicioso en el que estábamos.

Todo lo que sabía sobre su vida en la actualidad me había enterado por las revistas y esas cosas. Había hecho un par de películas y si no estaba en L.A. en fiestas, estaba de gira con R5. Llevaba una vida de rock and roll, fiestas, mujeres y alcohol. Literalmente. O eso era lo que decían de él. Yo sabía que no podía creer todo lo que se decía en revistas, siempre suelen inventar historias pero de las veces que me lo había encontrado en festivales de música parecía como si estuviera en eso. Sólo viviendo la vida.

Él había cambiado tanto.

Yo era todo lo contrario, siempre lo fui. Durante estos años solo tuve dos relaciones amorosas. Al final le di una oportunidad a Andrew y aprendí a amarlo con el tiempo, estuvimos juntos por unos cuatro años hasta que un día lo descubrí engañándome con una compañera de su universidad. Fue difícil, además de sentirme traicionada y dolida, yo no era buena con los cambios. Estaba acostumbrada a estar con él. Pero la vida me enseñó a amar los cambios, me arriesgué y escribí canciones distintas a lo que había hecho y luego de terminar mi último año de universidad y lanzar mi segundo álbum, el cual fue todo un éxito decidí mudarme a New York. Tiempo después conocí a un chico llamado George. Sí, como George Clooney. Amaba su nombre pero no se parecían en nada. Él era moreno, alto, ojos verdes y era médico. Duramos alrededor de un año. Fue divertido mientras duró, realmente la pasábamos muy bien pero él era este tipo de personas que amaba las aventuras y totalmente comprometido con su profesión, así que cuando le ofrecieron un trabajo en África, yo sabía que él no dejaría ir esa oportunidad y ayudar. Así que rompimos porque esa cosa de la distancia sabía no funcionaría y ahora somos buenos amigos hasta el día de hoy.

Y desde entonces que no he tenido nada serio con nadie, me dediqué totalmente a la música y mi tercer álbum. Y este último año con la gira mundial más larga que hecho en toda mi vida ha sido imposible conocer a alguien. Sin embargo, estoy tranquila. Era una cosa buena enfocarme en mi misma.

De pronto el sonido de mi celular interrumpió mis pensamientos. Suspiré y deje el cuadro en su lugar. Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y sonreí cuando vi de quien era la llamada.

" _ **Me enteré que dejas New York ¿es verdad?**_ **",** la voz de mi amiga sonó apenas contesté.

" _ **Es verdad pero ¿cómo lo sabes? Acabo de contarle a mi familia"**_ cuestioné confundida.

" _ **Acabo de hablar con Scott y me dijo que estarías un tiempo L.A",**_ respondió con tono obvio. Por supuesto, nuestro jefe en Big Machine cómo no lo pensé antes.

" _ **Oh, claro… A Taylor Swift no se le puede ocultar nada",**_ murmuré con un falso tono molesto. Ella rio.

" _ **Laura, sólo fue casualidad. Además no sabía que era un secreto ¿por qué no me contaste que tenías planeado esto?",**_ cuestionó.

" _ **Porque no estaba segura. Lo decidí ayer cuando estaba en el hotel. No sé, sentí estas ganas enormes de estar en casa y hablé en la mañana con Scott para contarle y pedirle su opinión. Y él me dijo que no hacía gran diferencia entre estar en New York o acá, la gira había terminado y merecía tiempo para mí",**_ le expliqué mientras me recosté en mi cama.

" _ **Por supuesto que te lo mereces. Me alegra que hayas decidido tomarte un tiempo para ti misma. El único problema es que me dejas sola en esta gran ciudad",**_ dijo con voz triste. Me la imaginé haciendo un puchero y no pude evitar reír.

" _ **¿Hablas en serio? Pasas de visita en L.A. será lo mismo",**_ me burlo.

" _ **¡No es lo mismo! Aquí en New York somos dos chicas contra el mundo",**_ me contradijo. Volví a reír.

" _ **Tienes a Adam".**_

" _ **Adam no es una chica",**_ me discutió.

" _ **Adam es tu novio y no estarás sola",**_ le discutí.

" _ **Okey. Solo estoy bromeando pero en serio te extrañaré",**_ admitió haciéndome sonreír.

" _ **Yo también pero estoy segura que estarás por aquí pronto. Te conozco",**_ le recordé.

" _ **Lo sé. Nunca está mal pasar unos días en California y disfrutar de la playa y el sol**_ –reconoció. Yo bostecé y probablemente ella lo notó– _**bueno amiga te dejo para que descanses, seguro estas rendida. Buenas noches y felicitaciones por tu exitosa gira",**_ dijo en forma de despedida.

" _ **Gracias por todo. Buenas noches",**_ me despedí.

" _ **Adiós linda",**_ dijo finalmente y cortó. Deje mi celular en mi mesita de noche y me levanté en busca de un pijama para dormir. Un golpe en la puerta llamó mi atención.

" _¡Adelante!",_ exclamé. Mamá apareció.

" _Hey… solo quería desearte buenas noches y decirte lo feliz que me hace que estés aquí",_ ella me dijo con cariño.

" _Gracias mamá, creo que lo he dicho un montón de veces en el día pero se siente tan bien estar en casa"._ Ella me sonrió ampliamente.

" _There´s no place like home (No hay lugar como el hogar)",_ ella dijo suspicaz citando la canción de Ally. Era realmente divertido e increíble que ella aun lo recordara.

" _There´s no place like home",_ afirmé con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **¡Y eso fue! Laura es amiga de Taylor Swift :D y es una artista súper mega exitosa. ¿Qué les pareció? Okey, este es el momento en que mendigo por sus comentarios, realmente quiero saber su opinión jejeje xD**

 **Para saber si realmente esta historia interesa será como en los viejos tiempos. 10 comentarios para actualizar ;) Él próximo capítulo probablemente habrá POV Ross.**

 **Un abrazo gigante :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus comentarios :D**

 **Tenía el capítulo listo y me reí mucho porque tal vez yo estaba más ansiosa que ustedes para publicarlo jeje.**

 **Espero no las decepcione.**

* * *

 **POV Laura**

Llevaba una semana en L.A. y había sido maravillosa. Me había dedicado a compartir con mamá en el teatro, acompañé a Vanessa a los estudios de la NBC donde estaba trabajando ahora, visité su departamento donde vivía con su novio Joe, también me dediqué a estar solo en casa y descansar o escribir y tocar en mi viejo piano. Era casi imposible alejarme de la música por completo.

Hoy era sábado y tenía programada una reunión con mis amigas de la secundaria. Iremos a comer a un restaurant para poder conversar sobre nuestras vidas y todo eso. Estoy muy feliz de salir y divertirme como una persona común y corriente.

Tenía grandes expectativas para esta noche.

 **POV Ross**

Yo estaba aburrido. Totalmente cansado y aburrido de esto. Mis hermanos estaban estresados y yo también. La disquera estaba presionándonos para tener pronto un avance de nuestro sexto álbum pero nada me convencía lo suficiente como para presentarlo. Y definitivamente no aceptaríamos que nos volvieran a escribir las canciones. Esa etapa la habíamos dejado atrás luego de nuestro primer álbum. Sometime Last Night nos hizo ganar confianza, y después de nuestro tercer álbum, Interscope Records nos ofreció un contrato y por supuesto que firmamos. Todo se había dado tan natural con la escritura de nuestros siguientes álbumes. Sin embargo, nuestro quinto álbum no había tenido el éxito que esperábamos y ahora con toda la presión estábamos estancados con la producción de este nuevo. Era como si no pudiéramos llegar a ningún acuerdo. Yo desde hace un tiempo me sentía tan fuera de lugar junto a mis hermanos. Al principio todos estábamos en la misma sintonía de pasarlo bien y vivir la vida. Pero ahora ellos habían cambiado. Rydel y Ellington llevaban años de noviazgo y tenían planeado casarse pronto. Rocky estaba soltero pero había creado su estudio de música donde ayudaba a nuevos artistas y estaba totalmente comprometido y dedicado a eso. Riker había sido padre hace tres años, ya no tenía una relación con la mamá de su hijo pero definitivamente había cambiado desde que Rory llegó a su vida. Y luego estaba yo, con la misma vida desde hace siete años. Sin ninguna relación duradera, había aprendido que eso era lo mejor, enamorarse solo traía sufrimiento. Ahora tenía una novia, Michelle, llevamos alrededor de seis meses. En mi familia nadie la acepta pero me importa muy poco. No estaba enamorado pero lo paso bien con ella y eso es lo único que me importa.

" _Realmente está como en otro mundo. Ni siquiera nos presta atención"_ , escuché murmurar a Rydel. Volví a la realidad. Estábamos todos reunidos en nuestro garaje intentando encontrar una solución.

" _Ross mientras terminamos el resto del disco yo creo que deberíamos presentar "Hopes", está terminada y es una buena canción",_ Riker intentó convencerme.

" _No es lo suficiente buena. Los ojos de todo el mundo están puestos en nosotros. La canción que presentemos como primer single tiene que ser excelente"_ , negué rotundamente.

" _Nada te gusta, lo siento mucho pero la mayoría estamos de acuerdo en presentarla y es lo que haremos",_ él me dijo con voz dura.

" _Cómo si hubiera sido una posibilidad escuchar mi opinión_ ", resoplé.

" _Eso es injusto Ross",_ Rydel dijo con decepción.

" _Rydel tiene razón, si hemos atrasado la entrega ha sido solo por tus exigencias",_ Ellington dijo molesto.

" _¿Mis exigencias? ¡Perdónenme por querer lo mejor para esta banda_!", exclamé exaltado.

" _No estás haciendo ningún aporte, a lo único que te has dedicado es a rechazar todo y pasar de fiesta en fiesta",_ Riker me reclamó. Estaba siendo atacado, miré a Rocky en busca de apoyo, había estado en silencio durante toda nuestra conversación. Rocky siempre me apoyaba en todo. Él suspiró pesadamente.

" _Lo siento Ross pero esta vez ellos tienen razón"_ , él dijo incómodo.

" _¡Pensé que estábamos del mismo lado!",_ le reclamé.

" _Todos queremos lo mejor para la banda pero tu actitud no nos ha ayudado en nada",_ Riker me dijo con severidad.

" _¿De qué estás hablando?",_ les cuestioné incrédulo.

" _Pensamos que volverías a ser el mismo chico responsable que solías ser cuando comenzamos con esto pero solo te has dedicado a desperdiciar tu vida en fiestas y chicas. Creemos que ya es hora de que te tomes esto en serio",_ Rydel me respondió.

" _¡Yo me tomo esto en serio!",_ exclamé con rabia. Riker negó con la cabeza.

" _No. No lo haces. Nosotros hemos trabajado duro en este disco y tú a lo único que te has dedicado es criticar todo, y luego salir con tu noviecita, en vez de ayudar. Somos una banda seria Ross y ya somos adultos. Tú eres el único que continúa actuando como un adolescente",_ él dijo mirándome con autoridad. Detestaba cuando hacía eso.

" _Bueno, tal vez este adolescente debería abandonar la banda y dejarlos ser unos adultos responsables y amargados. Yo me voy de aquí ¡Buena suerte!",_ escupí con enojo saliendo del garaje. Escuché la voz de Rydel gritando mi nombre para que regresara pero continué mi camino sin mirar atrás.

Me subí a mi auto y me alejé lo más rápido posible.

…

Me senté en mi lugar de siempre en el VIP bebiendo un trago de whisky a las rocas. La música estaba a todo volumen y podía observar a toda le gente bailando en la pista de baile. La mayoría estaba ebria. Yo iba por el mismo camino. Me sentía tan enfadado con mis hermanos que lo único que quería era olvidarme de todo.

No los necesitaba.

Bebí el resto de lo que quedaba en mi vaso y me puse de pie para dirigirme a la pista en busca de Michelle quien dijo que estaría aquí pronto. Iba caminando cuando escuché una risa que provenía desde un grupo de personas. Era una risa que yo conocía muy bien y me trajo un sin números de recuerdos. Pero era imposible que fuera la risa de ella. Estaba tan ebrio que estaba imaginando cosas. Negué con la cabeza y continué mi camino.

" _¡Ross!",_ escuché una voz femenina gritando mi nombre. Me volví a ver y ahí estaba ella. Me congelé, fue como ver un fantasma. Mi corazón se aceleró.

" _¿Laura?",_ cuestioné incrédulo y sorprendido. Ella se acercó hacia mí. Se veía asombrosa. Llevaba un vestido negro ajustado y unos tacones plateados que la hacían ver estilizada. Y su cabello estaba largo y ondulado hasta su cintura. Su rostro reflejaba un poco más de madurez pero seguía siendo tan angelical y hermoso como siempre.

" _¡Hey! Tanto tiempo sin verte",_ ella dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en forma de saludo. Yo todavía estaba estupefacto de tenerla en frente mío.

" _Años",_ logré decir. Ella asintió levemente y luego comenzó a mirar a mí alrededor.

" _¿Estás solo? ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?",_ cuestionó. Inmediatamente me tensé ante su pregunta.

" _Estoy solo",_ respondí sin emoción.

" _¿Estás bien? ¿Sucedió algo con ellos?",_ me preguntó repentinamente preocupada. Yo la miré confundido ¿Realmente ella había notado que algo andaba mal con solo dos palabras?

" _No tiene importancia",_ mentí encogiéndome de hombros.

" _Laura iremos a bailar ¿vienes?",_ una chica interrumpió nuestra conversación. Miré bien a su amiga y a pesar de que sus rasgos habían cambiado un poco con los años reconocí a su compañera de la secundaria. Era una de sus amigas a la cual nunca le caí bien. Laura me volvió a mirar con preocupación en su rostro. Sabía que ella había notado algo pero no quería hablar de la pelea con mis hermanos y mi renuncia a R5 y menos con ella. Lo más probable es que no le importaba. No se preocupó en todos estos años por saber de mí y ahora por qué lo haría. Ella solo lo hacía porque siempre había sido una persona buena y amable pero no significaba que yo le importaba. Por lo menos no de la manera en que me importa ella. _Importaba_ , me corregí. Había quedado en el pasado. Prometí no volver a caer en lo mismo y no lo haría. Tenía que alejarme de aquí lo antes posible.

" _Si quieres podemos hablar",_ ella sugirió. Yo negué con la cabeza con despreocupación.

" _No pasa nada. Ve y diviértete. Fue un gusto verte"_ , la tranquilicé con una sonrisa falsa. Vi en sus ojos vacilación, como si estuviera pasando tantas cosas por su cabeza pero luego de un momento me sonrío.

" _Okey. Un gusto haberte visto también Ross. Adiós",_ se despidió.

" _Adiós",_ murmuré. Ella se alejó y yo me quedé de pie inmóvil procesando lo que había acabado de suceder. Tenía tantas preguntas gritando en mi cabeza. ¿Qué hacía ella acá? ¿Por qué de todos los clubs de California ella tenía que venir precisamente a este? ¿Por qué esta noche? ¿Por qué estaba tan hermosa? ¿Por qué mi corazón no podía para de latir tan rápido?

Regresé a la barra y pedí otro whisky.

Necesitaba algo para relajarme.

 **POV Laura**

Caminé en silencio junto a Jackie mientras nos dirigíamos a reunirnos con el resto de mis amigas. Comenzamos la noche en un restaurant elegante y me convencieron a venir a este club donde jamás pensé encontrarme con Ross. No podía dejar de pensar en su rostro cansado. Estaba bien vestido, llevaba una camisa azul marino que se ajustaba a su cuerpo tonificado, junto con unos jeans oscuros y converses, su cabello estaba corto y desordenado. Pero su rostro demostraba a alguien tan distinto al Ross que yo había conocido. Sabía que le pasaba algo pero claramente él no quería compartirlo conmigo. Y no sé porque me sentía tan decepcionada.

" _¿Estás bien Laura?",_ Jackie me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

" _Por supuesto",_ sonreí levemente.

" _Apuesto a que fue extraño encontrarte con él acá",_ ella comentó empáticamente.

" _Muy extraño",_ concordé.

La siguiente hora bailé junto a mis amigas y me obligué a dejar de pensar en mi casual encuentro con Ross. Solo fue una coincidencia. Además él no demostró ninguna emoción al verme, lo cual me reafirmaba que había sido solo un encuentro casual. Pero me molestaba. ¿Por qué me molestaba? _No debería molestarme_ , me regañé a mí misma. Además él no era el Ross que solía ser mi amigo, o el chico del cual me había enamorado por primera vez, habían pasado siete años y el claramente no era el mismo. Yo estaba siendo infantil y absurda. Debía dejar de pensar en él ahora mismo.

De pronto sentí unas ganas inmensas de ir al baño. Les avisé a las chicas y me fui rápido. Los baños del primer piso estaban repletos así que me dirigí a los más lejanos que se encontraban en el VIP. Cuando estaba por ir de vuelta donde mis amigas unos gritos llamaron mi atención, observé de donde provenían y mi estómago se revolvió de miedo al ver la escena. Ross estaba discutiendo ferozmente con un hombre. Todo pasó muy rápido. En un momento discutían y al siguiente estaban a los golpes. Reaccioné por instinto y corrí hacia Ross para detenerlo. En un principio no me escuchó pero de a poco reaccionó y me miró fijamente. Observé como su rostro comenzó a suavizarse y sin previo aviso el hombre lo golpeo en la cara, haciéndolo caer al suelo, su nariz comenzó a sangrar. Yo estaba en shock.

Los guardias de seguridad llegaron y sacaron a la fuerza al hombre del club.

" _¡Oh por Dios! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te quebró tu nariz?",_ le pregunté desesperadamente arrodillándome a su lado.

" _Yo…_ – me miró confundido– _yo estoy bien"._ Intentó comenzar a ponerse de pie. Él estaba muy borracho.

" _Tienes que ir a un hospital para que te revisen esos golpes",_ derramé nerviosa ayudándolo a levantarse. De pronto uno de los guardias se nos acercó.

" _Lo siento señor Lynch pero me temo que tendremos que pedirle que abandone el local"_ , dijo con un tono serio.

" _De todas maneras ya estaba por irme",_ Ross resopló limpiándose la sangre de su rostro. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y yo lo seguí.

" _¡Ross! ¿Dónde vas? Tienes que ir donde un médico",_ le dije preocupada _._ Él continuó caminando y yo seguí caminando a su lado. Cuando llegamos a la salida, él me enfrentó.

" _Estoy bien Laura, puedes volver donde tus amigas. No tienes por qué fingir que te importo_ ", me dijo amargamente. ¿Qué fue eso?

" _Por supuesto que me importas",_ solté sin pensar. Él me miró sorprendido. Okey, no sé si debí decir eso en voz alta.

" _Tengo que salir de aquí",_ dijo apartando su mirada. Yo agarre su brazo impidiéndole continuar.

" _Te acompaño, no puedes conducir en ese estado"._ Él se quedó en silencio por un momento.

" _¿Y qué pasa con tus amigas?",_ cuestionó.

" _Les enviaré un texto"._

Volvió a mirarme fijamente y me sentí nerviosa ante su mirada.

" _Está bien",_ aceptó finalmente.

Lo ayudé a llegar a mi auto y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Me senté al volante y me volví a mirarlo, él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Eché andar el motor para salir de ese lugar. Conduje unos minutos y luego me aclaré la garganta para llamar su atención.

" _¿Por qué te peleaste con ese hombre?",_ pregunté.

" _Me estaba tomando fotos. Le fui a decir que dejara de hacerlo, luego me dijo que era un fracasado y el resto es lo que viste",_ respondió todavía molesto.

" _Pero lo que sucedió solo lo empeorará, tendrán fotos de la pelea –_ de pronto un pensamiento vino a mi cabeza– _¡Oh por Dios! Estaré en las fotos yo también",_ dije horrorizada.

" _Puedes detenerte aquí",_ me exigió duramente. Yo frené confundida y me estacioné a un costado de la carretera. Abrió la puerta para bajarse.

" _Espera ¿Qué haces?",_ cuestioné confundida.

" _No quiero que arruinen tu reputación por verte conmigo señorita perfección",_ me respondió con enojo. ¿Qué estaba mal con él?

" _¡Ross estoy intentado ayudarte!",_ exclamé frustrada.

" _¡No necesito tu lástima!"_ , me gritó. Yo ya estaba colapsando. Fue una mala idea venir aquí pero él necesitaba mi ayuda aunque no la quisiera. Estaba borracho, golpeado y enojado, cualquier cosa le podría pasar en ese estado.

" _No te tengo lástima_ –le dije duramente– _y necesitas mi ayuda. Así que eso haré. Cierra esa puerta y compórtate como un adulto"._

Pensé por un momento que me volvería a gritar pero sorprendentemente cerró la puerta del auto.

" _¿Todavía vives en el mismo lugar?",_ le pregunté encendiendo nuevamente el motor de mi auto.

" _No tengo donde ir",_ respondió fríamente.

" _¿Por qué dices eso?",_ le cuestioné estupefacta. Él se volvió a mirarme.

" _Digamos que mis hermanos probablemente no me quieren ahí. Y que probablemente las maletas me estén esperando cuando vuelva",_ murmuró con pesadumbre.

" _Eso es imposible. Tus hermanos te aman, jamás harían algo así",_ afirmé con convencimiento.

" _Tú no sabes nada…",_ dijo casi en un susurro pero logré escucharlo. No podía entender porque Ross estaba actuando de esta manera.

" _Quiero saber",_ le dije sinceramente.

" _¿Por qué?",_ exigió. _¿Por qué?_ Me pregunté a mi misma. Yo sabía la respuesta. Vacilé y tragué saliva antes de responder.

" _Porque me importa lo que te sucede. Fuimos compañeros y amigos por más de cuatro años",_ respondí esperando que comprendiera _._ Y también fuiste mi primer amor, mi primer hombre, mi primer corazón roto. Fuiste todo, pensé.

Él sonrió tristemente.

" _Por supuesto que es por eso",_ murmuró. Busqué un lugar adecuado para estacionarme y conversar. Una vez que estacioné mi auto me volví a mirarlo.

" _¿Me contarás que sucede?",_ insistí con cautela. Se quedó en silencio. Cuando estaba por darme por vencida y echar a andar el auto, habló.

" _Está tarde…_ –tragó saliva antes de continuar– _esta tarde renuncié a R5"._ No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban.

Claro que era normal que las bandas se separaran o que su vocalista se fuera por una carrera de solista. Pero R5 llevaba alrededor de diez años en la industria y su éxito y su fuerte era el permanecer juntos como familia.

" _¿Hablas en serio? ¿Por qué harías eso?",_ cuestioné desconcertada.

" _Ellos me estaban atacando con sus críticas y de cómo no era un aporte para la banda. Simplemente no lo soporté",_ dijo afligido.

Comprendí que todo ese enojo estaba ocultando una tristeza. Él adoraba a su familia más que a nada en este mundo. Yo lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Y le dolía tener que dejarlos. Puse la palma de mi mano sobre la suya.

" _Estoy segura que si les dices que en realidad no querías dejarlos, lo comprenderán"._

Él observó nuestras manos que se estaban tocando.

" _No es tan fácil…",_ susurró. Yo lo estaba mirando fijamente. Odiaba verlo así de atormentado y triste. Él levantó su rostro y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Comenzó acercarse lentamente y sentí mariposas en el estómago, millones de ellas. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y yo no podía detenerlo.

Yo quería.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Me besó suavemente y yo le devolví el beso sin pensarlo. Su boca sabía a whisky pero se sentía bien. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y profundizó el beso y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que pensé que se me saldría por el pecho. Sus labios eran tan familiares y se movían perfectamente con los míos.

Esto realmente estaba pasando.

El beso fue largo y apasionado. Cuando finalizó nuestras frentes quedaron juntas y solo podía escuchar nuestra respiración acelerada.

¿Qué significa lo que acaba de suceder?

* * *

 **No tenía planeado hacer un Ross tan así pero no sé, quería ponerlo en un polo opuesto a Laura. ¿Qué les pareció? Apuesto a que no esperaban un beso tan pronto, yo tampoco xD Tengo planeada un montón de cosas.**

 **10 comentarios para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Y gracias nuevamente a quienes comentaron, significa mucho para mi :)**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Estoy segura que si les dices que en realidad no querías dejarlos, lo comprenderán"._

 _Él observó nuestras manos que se estaban tocando._

" _No es tan fácil…", susurró. Yo lo estaba mirando fijamente. Odiaba verlo así de atormentado y triste. Él levantó su rostro y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Comenzó acercarse lentamente y sentí mariposas en el estómago, millones de ellas. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y yo no podía detenerlo._

 _Yo quería._

 _Cerré mis ojos y sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Me besó suavemente y yo le devolví el beso sin pensarlo. Su boca sabía a whisky pero se sentía bien. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y profundizó el beso y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que pensé que se me saldría por el pecho. Sus labios eran tan familiares y se movían perfectamente con los míos._

 _Esto realmente estaba pasando._

 _El beso fue largo y apasionado. Cuando finalizó nuestras frentes quedaron juntas y solo podía escuchar nuestra respiración acelerada._

 _¿Qué significa lo que acaba de suceder?_

…

Abrí los ojos y él me estaba mirando fijamente.

" _¿Por qué… por qué hiciste eso?",_ cuestioné débilmente.

" _Lo siento",_ susurró apartándose. Pero eso no respondía a mi pregunta. Yo estaba tan nerviosa y confundida en este momento.

" _No puedes besarme y luego solo disculparte. Necesito respuestas_ ", le exigí. Él se puso tenso.

" _No lo sé Laura",_ murmuró evitando mi mirada. Yo quería insistir pero estaba claro que lo había hecho porque estaba borracho. Sería horrible que lo admitiera. Además yo no debí dejarme besar, estoy totalmente sobria ¿Por qué incluso se lo permití? En realidad prefería no saber la respuesta.

" _Te iré a dejar tu casa"._ Encendí nuevamente mi auto.

" _No es necesario. Llamaré a un taxi",_ dijo incómodo.

" _Ha sido una larga noche, te dejaré en tu casa y yo podré irme a mi casa tranquila",_ le dije volviendo a conducir. El camino a su casa fue en silencio. Yo fijé mi mirada en la carretera y no lo miré ni por un segundo. Todavía estaba tratando de procesar lo sucedido.

Cuando llegamos venía la inevitable e incómoda despedida.

" _Estamos aquí_ ", exhalé nerviosa. Él se aclaró la garganta.

" _Uhmm gracias por traerme"._ Se bajó del auto y lo vi tambalearse. Me bajé rápidamente para ir en su ayuda.

" _Te ayudaré a llegar dentro",_ le dije afirmándolo de su brazo. Él intento retirarse de mi agarre.

" _Estoy bien Laura… ya has hecho suficiente",_ se quejó.

" _¿Puedes dejar de ser tan testarudo? Quiero ayudarte cabeza dura",_ lo regañé. De pronto lo impensado sucedió. Él se puso a reír.

" _¿Qué es lo gracioso?",_ le cuestioné perpleja.

" _Es sólo que te ves graciosa cuando me regañas. He intentado alejarte toda la noche y tú continúas aquí. No lo entiendo",_ respondió sonriendo y por primera vez en la noche vi un atisbo del Ross que yo solía conocer. Su sonrisa lo hacía ver más joven, más vivo.

" _El alcohol te está afectando la cabeza",_ bromeé llevándolo hacia la entrada de su casa. Una vez en la puerta, Ross comenzó a buscar las llaves pero noté que no las encontraba.

" _Creo que dejé las llaves en el auto",_ murmuró. Eso significaba una cosa. Tendría que tocar el timbre o llamar a uno de sus hermanos.

Iba por la segunda opción.

" _Dame tu iPhone",_ le pedí.

" _¿Para qué lo quieres?"._

" _Para llamar a Rydel y que nos abra la puerta",_ le respondí con un tono obvio. Él me lo entregó y para mi mala suerte estaba apagado y descargado. En mi celular no tenía ningún número de ellos, hace unos años perdí mi viejo celular y con ello todos mis viejos contactos.

Tendría que ser la primera opción. Toqué el timbré y rogué que Rydel fuera quien abriera la puerta. Esperé unos minutos y nada. Toqué nuevamente.

" _Nadie abrirá. Te dije que no me querían acá",_ Ross murmuró con decepción.

" _Cállate, alguien va abrir. Estoy segura-",_ de pronto la puerta se abrió. Miré para ver quien estaba de pie y agradecí a todos los dioses. Mis súplicas fueron escuchadas.

" _¿Laura?",_ Rydel preguntó sorprendida. Estaba en pijamas y despeinada pero seguía igual de adorable y linda que siempre. Yo le sonreí tímidamente.

" _¡Hola! Lo siento por la hora pero Ross dejó las llaves en su auto y era la única forma de entrar, no quería dejarlo afuera, está golpeado y borracho",_ divagué.

" _¡Hey no estoy tan borracho!",_ Ross reclamó. Ella me sonrió y luego miró a Ross con evidente decepción.

" _Vamos dentro",_ suspiró. Rydel afirmó a Ross por el otro brazo y entre las dos lo ayudamos a entrar. Lo dejamos en el sofá de la sala de estar.

" _Gracias por traerlo",_ dijo con voz tensa.

" _No hay problema_ –me encogí de hombros– _Ahora si me permites, déjame abrazarte, ha sido tanto tiempo",_ le dije estirando mis brazos hacia ella. Inmediatamente me sonrió y se acercó abrazándome fuertemente.

" _No puedo creer que estés aquí_ ", ella me dijo con sorpresa y cariño.

" _Créeme. Yo tampoco",_ le aseguré. Miré a Ross y se había quedado dormido.

" _¿Quieres un café o algo?",_ ella me preguntó amablemente.

" _Un café estaría bien"_ respondí.

" _Sígueme",_ me invitó. Caminamos hacia la cocina. Seguía tal cual como la recordaba.

" _Estoy tan agradecida que fuiste tú quien abrió la puerta, no hubiera soportado las burlas de los chicos",_ comenté y ella rio suavemente.

" _Tienes suerte que los chicos tienen el sueño pesado, tal vez Ell o Rocky se hubieran burlado. Pero si hubiera sido Riker no sé qué hubiera sucedido, está furioso con Ross",_ ella me contó mientras servía dos tazas de café.

" _Claro… Ross me contó que renunció a R5",_ dije en comprensión.

" _No es sólo eso… su actitud este último tiempo ha ido de mal en peor. Míralo ahora cómo llegó, quizás donde estaría si tu no lo hubieras traído",_ ella me dijo con tristeza entregándome mi taza de café.

" _Él estuvo tratando de alejarme toda la noche, su actitud era totalmente molesta pero no se lo permití. Era como…_ –busqué las palabras correctas– _era como si no creyera que me preocupaba por él y luego me confesó lo de su renuncia y estaba tan triste, él no quería hacerlo",_ le conté. Ella asintió con pesar.

" _He intentado conversar con él y antes me escuchaba pero desde que está con Michelle que no escucha a nadie"._

" _¿Quién es Michelle?",_ pregunté acercando la taza para beber un sorbo de café.

" _Su novia_ –respondió y yo me queme con el café una vez que escuché esas dos palabras– _¡Laura! ¿Estás bien?",_ preguntó con preocupación. Él tiene novia ¡tiene novia y me besó! Cómo se atrevió. Rydel continuaba mirándome ahora con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad. No sabía si contarle o no, pero yo tenía tanta rabia y necesitaba sacarla en este momento, además que a pesar de los años sabía que podía confiar en ella.

" _Él me besó",_ murmuré entre avergonzada y enojada.

" _Oh por dios… lo siento tanto. ¡Te lo dije! Está haciendo solo tonterías",_ ella se disculpó.

" _No tienes por qué disculparte_ –intenté tranquilizarla _– además no significó nada",_ mentí.

" _De todas maneras siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto esta noche_ ", volvió a disculparse.

" _No es nada… además me sirvió para verte. Pero ya creo que es hora que me vaya es tan tarde"_ , le dije poniéndome de pie.

" _¿No quieres quedarte? Tenemos una habitación de invitados",_ ella me sugirió amablemente.

" _No Rydel, gracias de verdad pero tengo que llegar a casa. Gracias por el café"_ , le dije cortésmente mientras me acercaba hacia la salida. Ella caminó a mi lado.

" _Está bien. Gracias nuevamente por todo",_ me abrazó. Yo le devolví el abrazo.

" _Espero verte pronto. Buenas noches",_ me despedí. Deshicimos nuestro abrazo y me abrió la puerta.

" _Buenas noches Laura, conduce con cuidado",_ dijo finalmente. Esperó que me subiera a mi auto y se despidió con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta. Suspiré pesadamente, saqué mi celular y escribí un texto a mis amigas, luego eché andar el motor. Conduje intentando focalizarme en el camino y no pensar. Pero cuando llegué a casa y estaba recostada en mi cama no podía dejar de pensar en el beso y como se sintió, y en su sonrisa, y en cómo pude ser tan estúpida al dejarme besar y sentir esta confusión. Él tiene una novia y ni siquiera lo mencionó.

Estaba furiosa con él y conmigo misma.

Tenía un presentimiento de que esta noche cambiaría todo.

…

 **POV Ross**

La luz de la mañana me despertó. Sentí como que mi cabeza iba a explotar y un dolor punzante en mi nariz. Abrí los ojos lentamente y miré a mí alrededor. Estaba en el sofá de la sala de estar, todavía estaba vestido con la ropa de anoche ¿cómo llegué aquí? Estaba en tan mal estado. Me levanté y caminé hacia la cocina para tomar algún analgésico y un vaso de agua. Rydel estaba preparando el desayuno.

" _Buen día o mal día debería decir",_ ella me saludó evidentemente molesta.

" _No estoy de ánimos para regaños Rydel. No eres mi mamá",_ me quejé.

" _Pero soy tu hermana mayor y me preocupo por ti. Ayer traspasaste la línea Ross",_ continuó con su discurso.

" _¿Cómo llegué a casa?",_ le pregunté ignorando lo que me había dicho.

" _¿Lo olvidaste?_ –cuestionó incrédula– _que conveniente",_ resopló. Iba preguntarle qué demonios significaba eso cuando comencé a hacer memoria y algunos recuerdos de anoche vinieron a mi mente. El club. La pelea. Laura. Un beso. ¿Realmente la había besado o fue producto de mi imaginación? Tenía recuerdos muy borrosos. Demasiado whisky.

" _Fue Laura…",_ murmuré. Ella asintió.

" _Si fue ella, deberías estar agradecido de que te ayudó a traer tu trasero a casa",_ me reprochó con enojo.

" _¿Por qué estás tan molesta?"_

" _Uhmm déjame pensar. Tal vez porque renunciaste a nuestra banda, o no, tal vez porque lo único que sabes es salir a emborracharte, o no, quizás porque anoche te metiste en una pelea e involucraste a Laura en eso, o a lo mejor porque la besaste y tienes una estúpida novia",_ ella dijo sarcásticamente. Sus palabras me golpearon. Era verdad, la besé. Estúpido, estúpido, me regañé.

" _¿Quién te dijo eso?",_ le cuestioné.

" _Laura por supuesto. Ella no tenía idea que tenías una novia como era de esperar",_ respondió con un tono obvio.

" _Todo el mundo sabe que tengo una novia",_ resoplé.

" _Todo el mundo no gira entorno a ti Ross. Ella tiene una vida muy exitosa y acabó de finalizar un tour mundial ¡Claro que no sabía que tenías una novia! ¡Y deberías sentirte verdaderamente mal por eso!",_ ella exclamó en mi cara.

" _¿Desde cuándo te importa si le fui infiel a Michelle?"_

" _No me importa Michelle, lo digo por Laura, hubieras visto su rostro cuando le conté que tenías novia",_ Rydel respondió suavizando un poco su tono. De pronto recordé la razón de porque la besé, ella me estaba consolando y no se apartó de mi sin importar las veces que intenté alejarla.

" _Soy un estúpido…",_ pensé en voz alta. Rydel se acercó a mí y me miró fijamente.

" _Sí, eres un estúpido pero un estúpido con suerte. Laura a pesar de todo lo que sucedió entre ustedes no te abandonó ni un minuto. Le debes una disculpa",_ ella me aconsejó.

" _Lo sé…",_ susurré avergonzado.

El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar e interrumpió nuestra conversación.

" _¿Puedes ir tú? Tengo que terminar de preparar este desayuno",_ Rydel me pidió. Yo asentí y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrí hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

Era Michelle y su cara lo decía todo.

Estaba enojada.

Muy enojada.

" _Me puedes explicar esto",_ dijo poniendo enfrente de mis ojos la pantalla de su iPhone. Lo tomé para ver a lo que se refería.

" **Ross Lynch se ve envuelto en una pelea borracho y su ex coestrella Laura Marano estaba junto a él. ¿Es Raura por fin real? ¿Ross le fue infiel a su novia?"** , leí el resto del artículo y mencionaban un montón de mentiras. En resumidas cuentas decían que fui exclusivamente a verme con Laura y que peleé con el hombre por culpa de ella. Para luego irnos juntos con rumbo desconocido. Había fotografías de ella intentando separarme de la pelea y luego recogiéndome. Su cara de horror y preocupación me impactó.

" _Estoy esperando una respuesta",_ ella me reclamó.

" _Están mintiendo"_ , le dije devolviéndole su iPhone.

" _No me tomes por estúpida, hay fotos. ¡Te vieron irte con ella!",_ exclamó irritada. Si antes creía que mi cabeza iba a explotar, ahora estaba seguro que lo haría si escucha un grito más de ella.

" _Me tuve que ir porque tuve una pelea con un maldito paparazzi y Laura estaba ahí de casualidad y me ayudó a llegar a casa. ¡Además te esperé por más de una hora y no llegaste!",_ le reclamé con enojo. Ella pareció apaciguarse.

" _¿Qué son esos gritos?",_ Rydel apareció molesta.

" _Dile que no se entrometa en esto",_ Michelle me exigió.

" _Rydel por favor déjanos solos",_ le pedí intentando calmarme. Rydel me miró fijamente podía notar la decepción en sus ojos. Ella solo me dio la espalda y se fue.

" _Estoy cansada de que se entrometan en nuestra relación",_ Michelle murmuró con disgusto.

" _Lo bueno es que no se entrometerán nunca más"_ , le dije tranquilamente. Ella me miró con curiosidad.

" _¿A qué te refieres con eso?",_ preguntó con una sonrisa.

" _Hemos terminado"._

Su sonrisa se borró.

…

 **POV Laura**

Era la tarde por fin, cada vez menos horas para que este día se acabe. Esta mañana había sido de locos. Me desperté con la llamada de mi representante para preguntarme qué diablos había pasado anoche. Cuando me explicó que había un artículo que me involucraba con Ross, donde lo acusaban de infidelidad, donde además había fotos de nosotros en la pelea, debí suponer que algo como esto pasaría. Ahora Mona y Scott estaban preocupados de que mi imagen se dañaría. Había sido una mala cosa ayudar anoche a Ross pero tranquilicé a ambos, contándoles la verdad de lo sucedido. Bueno, casi toda la verdad, porque nos habíamos besado y prácticamente él sí había sido infiel. Pero eso no tenía relación alguna con lo que ese famoso artículo había inventado. Tuve que explicarles a papá y mamá también lo sucedido, estaba agradecida de que comprendieron la situación. Luego vino la llamada de Vanessa y tuve que explicar todo nuevamente. Literalmente ya estaba cansada de dar explicaciones de lo sucedido. Se supone que había decidido quedarme aquí en California para descansar y estar tranquila pero ahora debía olvidarme de eso gracias a una persona.

Ross Shor Lynch.

Juro por Dios que estoy furiosa con él. Okey, no tan así. No puedo odiar a nadie en realidad pero sólo él podía causar este estrago en mi vida con un solo beso. Porque no podía dejar de pensar en ese estúpido beso. Tenía un millón de problemas en cuales enfocarme ahora y yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza el beso.

Estoy siendo repetitiva y me estoy agobiando a mí misma.

¡Ugh! Ahora estaba dudando seriamente si había sido una buena idea quedarme en L.A. Quisiera estar en mi departamento lejos de cualquier problema.

Yo estaba tan tranquila antes de que todo esto sucediera.

Lo mejor sería volver a New York.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí en busca de mamá para informarle mi decisión. Cuando la encontré, ella estaba en nuestra sala de estar, con compañía.

Eso no me lo esperé.

Ni en un millón de años.

" _¿Ross? ¿Qué haces aquí?",_ le pregunté sorprendida. Él me miró nervioso, noté que traía un ramo de rosas rojas en su mano. Tenía un leve moretón en su mejilla izquierda y se veía cansado.

" _Yo vine a agradecerte",_ dijo tímidamente.

" _Los dejaré solos",_ mamá murmuró alejándose. Yo me acerqué a él y me entregó las flores. Sonreí levemente, eran preciosas.

" _No era necesario",_ dije mientras las admiraba. Él todavía recordaba que eran mis favoritas.

" _Lo es, debo agradecerte por no abandonarme anoche y también siento mucho todo lo que sucedió"._ Él pasó su mano izquierda a través de su pelo. Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso o estaba pensando mucho. Pero sus palabras me hicieron reflexionar ¿él se estaba disculpando por el beso? ¿O todo en general?

" _¿Sientes todo lo que pasó anoche?",_ le pregunté enfatizando la palabra _todo_. Él asintió levemente.

" _Recuerdo algunas cosas. Supongo espero me disculpes por lo de la pelea, tener que cuidarme borracho y…_ –tragó saliva– _y el beso. No debí hacerlo, yo no sabía lo que hacía",_ respondió. Él se estaba disculpando, era una cosa buena. Pero ¿por qué me sentía tan decepcionada de sus palabras?

" _No te preocupes. Ya lo olvidé",_ mentí intentando sonar lo más desinteresada posible. No estaba dispuesta a que notara mi decepción.

" _También siento haberte involucrado en todo este drama. Jamás imaginé que ese hombre inventara una historia falsa con lo que sucedió anoche. Mañana con los chicos haremos una conferencia de prensa y aclararemos todo",_ continuó disculpándose.

" _Eso está bien…",_ logré decirle con una pequeña sonrisa.

" _Bueno… eso era lo que tenía que decirte. Ahora me iré"_ , comenzó a despedirse. De pronto recordé algo.

" _¡Espera!_ –Él se volvió y me miró a los ojos– _¿Qué sucedió con los chicos? ¿Volverás a la banda?",_ noté un destello de tristeza en sus ojos.

" _Nos tomaremos un tiempo de R5. Todos lo haremos_ ", me respondió apenado. Wow eso no me lo esperaba.

" _¿Ustedes están seguros?"._

" _Sí, lo conversamos. Mañana lo anunciaremos. Rydel quiere enfocarse en su matrimonio, Rocky en su estudio de música y Riker en su hijo…_ –suspiró pesadamente– _Yo no sé qué haré realmente"_ , dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

" _Puedes hacer tu carrera de solista",_ solté sin pensar. Él rio con amargura.

" _No estoy en mi mejor momento cómo para hacer eso_ ", dijo desanimado. Dejé las flores a un lado y no lo pude evitar. Tomé su mano y lo miré a los ojos.

" _Tú eres una de las personas más talentosas que conozco, puedes hacer lo que sea_ ", le dije convencida. Él se quedó mirando nuestras manos unidas y tuve un flashback de anoche y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Retiré mi mano cuidadosamente y le sonreí. Mi corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente.

" _Gracias Laura"_ , sonrió levemente devuelta. Para mí fue suficiente para sentirme realizada. Era realmente una tarea hacerlo sonreír y era gratificante ser la razón. De pronto me di cuenta que yo haría lo que fuera por verlo sonreír nuevamente. Me traía devuelta al Ross que solía ser mi amigo y del cual me enamoré. Durante todos estos años desde que nuestras carreras se separaron, nunca sentí esa necesidad de traerlo devuelta. Me resigné a verlo cambiar y alejarse, y volvernos prácticamente unos desconocidos. Estaba convencida que era lo mejor para los dos.

Sin embargo, ahora era distinto.

Tal vez no era una mala cosa habernos encontrado anoche.

Tal vez las cosas podían cambiar para mejor.

" _No tienes por qué irte",_ le sugerí amistosamente. Él pareció pensarlo durante un segundo.

" _Gracias pero es mejor que me vaya_ ", él me dijo cortésmente volviendo a su faceta anterior. Yo no podía ser más ingenua, recordé que él tiene una novia y estaba haciendo el ridículo aquí en frente de él. Decidí volver a mi faceta despreocupada también.

" _Se te olvidó disculparte por no decirme que tenías novia",_ solté sin pensar y él me miró con sorpresa. Okey, eso no sonó para nada despreocupada. Fracaso rotundo para mí.

" _Supuse que eso iba incluido en la disculpa del beso pero disculpa también por eso. Aunque no creí que te importara… De todas maneras ya no tengo novia –_ caminó hacia la puerta _– Qué estés bien Laura. Adiós_ ", dijo finalmente.

" _Adiós Ross",_ logré decir. Él me dio una última mirada y se fue. Me quedé pensando ahí de pie.

Él ya no tiene novia.

Y porque sigue asumiendo que no me importa lo que suceda con él.

Yo ahora no estaba segura de qué hacer.

¿Debía regresar a New York y tener mi vida tranquila devuelta y olvidarme de todo esto? ¿O debía quedarme aquí en L.A. y averiguar porque Ross actuaba así e intentar arreglar toda esta situación?

Realmente no sé.

* * *

 **¿Qué hará Laura? Se viene reencuentro con Raini y Calum de seguro.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, sonrío con cada uno :) No duden en decirme lo que pensaron sobre este capítulo. ¡10 comentarios para la actualización!**

 **PD: Lollypop entendí perfectamente lo que escribiste ¡Te felicito! Me alegra que te encante esta historia :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Laura**

Día lunes y ya había tomado mi decisión. Volvería a New York este viernes. Lo había pensado toda la noche y era lo mejor. Toda esa idea que tuve de acercarme a Ross y averiguar qué pasaba con él, era una idea totalmente loca. Yo soy una persona racional y práctica, era una locura quedarme aquí más tiempo y traer viejos sentimientos y recuerdos.

No podía permitírmelo.

Mi vida es tranquila y buena en New York, tengo mi música, mi trabajo y mis amigos. Traer todo el tema de Ross devuelta a mi vida solo causaría estragos. Las cosas con él no habían funcionado. Todo el mundo solía decirnos que estábamos destinados a estar juntos pero al parecer nadie se percató que no estábamos destinados a funcionar.

Esa era la realidad y por mucho que deseaba que fuera distinta, no se podía cambiar.

Siete años han pasado desde que rompimos y él ni siquiera es la persona que llegué amar. Yo sé que todos cambiamos con los años, y es verdad, yo tampoco soy la misma de hace siete años. He madurado, he logrado mis objetivos y he aprendido a tener los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. Por supuesto que creo que el amor y la amistad logran hacer cosas inimaginables, y esa parte de mi era la que me incitaba a quedarme, pero simplemente no podía. Me avergonzaba admitirlo pero yo tenía miedo de lo que podría suceder al quedarme. Tenía miedo de estos sentimientos que volvieron a mí y me hacían querer estar al lado de Ross. Porque mientras más lo analizaba más miedo me daba. Me hacía sentir absurda e inmadura pensar en ese beso y todavía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Yo necesitaba dejar de sentirme así.

Y la única opción era alejarme de aquí.

Le había comunicado mi decisión a mamá y papá esta mañana excusándome en que tenía algunos proyectos que atender personalmente en New York, estaban decepcionados y realmente me daba pena mentirles pero era sólo por el momento, una vez que las cosas se tranquilizaran podría volver y pasar más tiempo con ellos. De todas maneras con sus trabajos, yo tampoco lograba compartir mucho con ellos. Aunque sinceramente creo que mamá sospecha la verdadera razón, había escuchado mi conversación con Mona sobre como la estaban solicitando una entrevista de mi parte y tener mi versión de los hechos sobre lo sucedido con Ross la noche del sábado. Obviamente me negué, no estaba dispuesta a hablar sobre ello en revistas de chismes y se suponía que Ross aclararía todo hoy en su conferencia de prensa. Recordé que R5 anunciaría su separación temporal y estaba segura que la reacción de los medios sería tremenda. Pero por lo menos desviaría la atención hacia ellos y se olvidarían de mí y Ross. Me sentí culpable de estar agradecida por eso. Sabía que era un tema delicado para ellos y que les dolía esta decisión.

¿En qué clase de persona me estaba convirtiendo?

Yo necesitaba volver a New York lo antes posible.

 **POV Ross**

Con la banda nos encontrábamos en las oficinas de Interscope Records. Esta mañana les habíamos dado a conocer nuestra decisión de separarnos temporalmente y no estaban tan sorprendidos como esperábamos que lo estarían. Al parecer habían notado que estábamos teniendo problemas y creían al igual que nosotros que lo mejor era tomarnos un tiempo y regresar en gloria y majestad. Nos ayudaron a convocar una pequeña conferencia de prensa, donde esperábamos no hubiera una gran convocatoria por la rapidez con la que estábamos haciendo esto. Mientras más rápido mejor. Yo lo que más deseaba era terminar con este show de una vez por todas y huir a algún lado para estar solo.

Los chicos estaban seguros de que era lo mejor, ahora la disquera estaba segura de que era lo mejor pero yo no sabía que iba hacer desde ahora en adelante. Lo único seguro que tenía era la banda, y hacer música con mis hermanos y ahora no lo tenía.

Y estaba aterrado de que esta separación temporal se transformara en una para siempre.

Recordé las palabras de Laura ayer diciéndome que podría lanzar mi carrera de solista. Años atrás hubiera sido una posibilidad pero ahora yo estaba acostumbrado a la banda, al estar en familia, a viajar todos juntos. Porque eso era lo más relevante de todo esto, vivir el sueño con las personas que más amo. Y hacerlo por mí mismo, sin ellos, se sentía como una traición.

Y por mucho que los chicos habían cambiado durante los años y se habían vuelto adultos responsables y todo eso, y cómo me sentía excluido de ese tipo de vida, yo nunca pensé que luego de trece años como banda llegaría este momento donde tendríamos que separarnos.

Sé que es normal y le sucede a la mayoría de los grupos musicales pero en el fondo creía que seríamos distintos.

Lo cual era una estupidez total.

Ahora estábamos a minutos de dar nuestra conferencia. Había más medios de los que esperábamos, podía apostar que la mayoría de ellos estaban para preguntar sobre el chisme de Laura y yo. Hablaría lo justo y necesario sobre el tema, aclarar el mal entendido y eso era todo. Luego Riker tomaría la palabra para hacer nuestro anuncio.

" _Damos inicio a esta conferencia, Ross comenzará. Se aceptará una pregunta por cada uno al finalizar",_ Riker se dirigió a todos. Los ojos de los periodistas se fijaron en mí. Me aclaré la garganta para hablar.

" _Con respecto al artículo que una revista público sobre Laura Marano y yo envueltos en una pelea, quería aclarar que solo fui yo, un hombre estaba tomándome fotos a escondidas y yo lo descubrí, estaba exaltado y terminamos a los golpes. Laura solo estaba ahí de casualidad junto a sus amigas, cuando notó que necesitaba ayuda para regresar a casa, ya que no podía conducir en ese estado, ella me condujo a mi hogar y fin de la historia. Nada está sucediendo entre Laura y yo, y mi pelea con ese hombre no tenía nada que ver con ella. Yo de verdad lamento que se haya visto envuelta en esta confusión",_ expliqué lo más claro posible. Miré a Riker para que el continuara.

" _Ahora lo siguiente que queremos anunciar es un tema delicado para todos nosotros, lo hemos analizado bien y hemos decidido tomarnos un descanso de R5, separarnos temporalmente para enfocarnos en nuestras vidas y proyectos personales_ ", Riker dijo y las personas presentes comenzaron a murmurar entre sí y estaban completamente sorprendidos. Luego Rydel tomó la palabra.

" _Queremos decirles a nuestra R5family que los amamos y estamos agradecidos de su apoyo durante estos trece años de carrera. Ha sido un largo camino y nada hubiera sido posible sin ustedes",_ ella dijo evidentemente emocionada. Ellington tomó su mano y continuó.

" _No queremos que estén tristes, necesitamos este tiempo para nosotros mismos y más temprano que tarde volveremos con nueva música y nos reencontraremos"_ , él dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yo estaba mudo al igual que Rocky. Estaba seguro que a él esto le dolía tanto como a mí. Él había comenzado todo cuando nació su curiosidad por tocar guitarra cuando éramos unos niños.

" _Esto no es un adiós sino que un hasta pronto",_ él dijo rompiendo su silencio.

Sabía que tenía que decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras correctas para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo. Yo tenía rabia de que esto estaba sucediendo pero no podía sólo decirlo, empeoraría las cosas.

" _Gracias por su atención y ahora procederemos a las preguntas. Sólo una por medio de comunicación",_ Riker dijo una vez que notó que yo no hablaría.

Las preguntas que comenzaron a hacer eran de esperarse. Qué proyectos teníamos cada uno, cuanto tiempo esperábamos que durara esta separación, etc. Quedaba una última pregunta, una chica levantó su mano y Riker le dio la palabra.

" _Katie Jones de People Magazine. Mi pregunta va para Ross_ –yo la miré y ella continuó– _Nos quedó claro que tú y Laura se encontraron de casualidad y que no están juntos pero yo tuve una conversación en exclusiva con Michelle Brooks esta mañana y me confirmó que ustedes rompieron el día de ayer ¿está Laura relacionada con esa ruptura?",_ ella preguntó con confianza. Yo comencé a sentir un fuego por dentro. Los chicos aun no sabían que había roto con Michelle, no quería que se enteraran que también había fracasado en eso. Por lo menos, no todavía.

" _Ross ya dejó claro que no tiene nada con Laura_ ", Riker le dijo seriamente intentando ayudarme.

" _Pero eso no es lo que pregunté",_ ella insistió.

" _Está bien, responderé_ –dije mirando a mi hermano, luego miré a la chica– _es verdad que Michelle y yo rompimos pero es por otras razones que no me pondré a discutir aquí. Y eso es todo lo que diré"._

" _Okey, gracias por su asistencia y esperamos hayan resuelto sus dudas. Nos vemos pronto. Buenas tardes",_ Riker dijo finalmente. Todos nos pusimos de pie y nos fuimos. Una vez solos, sabía que vendrían las preguntas.

" _¿Rompiste con Michelle? ¿Por qué?",_ Rydel me preguntó totalmente sorprendida pero podía notar que estaba alegre por la notica. Michelle no era de su agrado y eso era bastante difícil que sucediera. Rydel se llevaba bien con todo el mundo.

" _¿Por qué no nos contaste ayer cuando tuvimos nuestra conversación_?", Riker cuestionó confundido.

" _Sí, rompimos y no estoy de ánimos para conversar de esto ahora",_ dije duramente.

" _Lo siento mucho",_ Rydel se disculpó apenada. Me relajé un poco.

" _Está bien. Yo ahora necesito estar solo",_ les dije y me alejé lo más rápido posible.

Quería olvidarme de todo.

…

 **POV Laura**

El sonido de mi celular me despertó. Miré la hora y era la una de la madrugada. No podía reconocer el número pero si alguien me estaba llamando a esta hora supuse que debía ser algo importante. Además muy pocas personas tienen mi número personal.

" _ **¿Hola?",**_ contesté medio dormida.

" _ **Laura soy Rydel, disculpa que te esté llamando a esta hora",**_ ella me dijo con voz preocupada. Yo desperté completamente. Algo malo pudo haber sucedido.

" _ **Dime ¿Qué sucede?",**_ le pregunté asustada.

" _ **Ross**_ –dijo y yo sentí un nudo en el estómago– _**no sabemos nada de él desde esta tarde, luego de la conferencia de prensa se fue muy molesto. Su celular está apagado y no tengo idea donde puede estar, lo hemos buscado en los lugares que suele ir pero no aparece y yo estoy tan preocupada porque le puede pasar cualquier cosa. Sé que ustedes no han estado en contacto desde hace años pero tal vez imaginé que podría estar contigo",**_ ella me explicó.

" _ **Él no está conmigo"**_ , logré decir débilmente. Ella suspiró con pesar.

" _ **Lo siento tanto Laura tenía la esperanza que estaría contigo. No debí molestarte a esta hora",**_ se disculpó angustiada.

" _ **No te preocupes… yo de verdad espero que lo encuentren pronto, quizás solo necesita un tiempo a solas y volverá",**_ intenté tranquilizarla.

" _ **Lo sé, los chicos me dijeron lo mismo pero yo sé que él no está bien, yo sé que él llego al límite hoy. Yo conozco a mi hermano y hoy día pude ver que él nos necesita, él necesita volver a confiar en nosotros y nosotros en él. Sé que ha actuado como un estúpido este último tiempo pero él es un buen chico. Tal vez ninguno de nosotros ha logrado comprender lo que le está pasando… y yo lo siento tanto por estar contándote esto",**_ ella dijo avergonzada.

" _ **Está bien Rydel, ustedes siempre han sido importantes para mí**_ –admití– _**y puedes confiar en mí".**_

" _ **Él rompió con Michelle y ni siquiera nos dijo. Nos enteramos en plena conferencia de prensa por una periodista. Y pensé que iría donde ella o a algún club a emborracharse pero no está por ningún lado. Pero supongo que me doy por vencida, sólo me queda esperar que no haga ninguna locura",**_ dijo con resignación. Yo estaba procesando sus palabras.

" _ **Eres una buena hermana Rydel, Ross tiene mucha suerte de tenerte. De verdad lamento no poder ayudarte…",**_ le dije con sinceridad.

" _ **Gracias… ahora dejaré que duermas y yo intentaré dormir igual. Buenas noches Laura",**_ se despidió.

" _ **Buenas noches Rydel",**_ dije y ella cortó.

Me recosté en mi cama nuevamente pero no podía dormir. No lograba dejar de pensar en todo lo que me había contado Rydel. Me pregunto dónde podría estar Ross… y si estaría bien. Recordé lo perdido y molesto que se veía la noche del sábado.

Repentinamente me encontré de pie, vistiéndome y saliendo en mi auto. No tenía idea donde podría estar pero yo tenía esta necesidad de hacer algo al respecto y encontrarlo. Iba en contra de todo lo que había decidido pero realmente no estaba pensando con racionalidad en este momento.

Yo sólo estoy tan preocupada.

Conduje por las calles de L.A. pensando en algún lugar donde encontrarlo. Pero esta ciudad es tan grande y yo estaba siendo ridícula en pensar que lo encontraría.

¿Qué lugar Ross podría ir donde no pudiera ser encontrado? Era difícil siendo una persona famosa. Tenía que ser lugar solitario y alejado.

De pronto un recuerdo cruzó mi cabeza.

" _¿Dónde estamos?", pregunté tímidamente. No podía dejar de sentirme retraída en este momento. Él se sentó en el capot de su auto._

" _Descubrí este lugar el día después que rompiste conmigo. La última vez que rompiste conmigo", respondió sin mirarme._

El mirador.

Era un lugar solitario y alejado.

Di la vuelta y me dirigí en dirección de aquél mirador donde tuvimos esa inolvidable discusión y donde luego me llevó para cambiar ese recuerdo y bailamos.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirme.

" _Prométeme que pase lo que pase seguiremos juntos. Vamos a conversar las cosas y no dejaremos que nadie se entrometa entre nosotros. Nadie nos va a separar, ni los comentarios de la gente, ni la disquera, ni la distancia, ni siquiera nosotros mismos. Sé que con todo lo que se viene en nuestro futuro las cosas pueden ponerse difíciles pero prométeme que lo intentaremos porque tú me haces feliz y yo te necesito a mi lado", el me pidió humildemente. Yo le sonreí con emoción._

" _Te lo prometo", le dije besándolo profundamente con amor._

Conduje hacia el sector donde recordaba que estaba aquel mirador pero fue hace tantos años y yo no podía encontrar el lugar exacto.

Estaba perdida.

Luego de dar vueltas sin rumbo, yo me di por vencida.

Iba a regresar a mi casa cuando vi la familiar cabellera rubia.

Él estaba sentado en el capot de su auto, un Porsche negro deportivo. Siempre quiso uno y me alegré de ver que había logrado tenerlo. Yo estacioné mi sencillo pero _muy_ seguro Mini Cooper rojo a un costado. Cuando notó mi presencia, la sorpresa e incredulidad estaban descritas en su rostro. Antes de bajarme le envié rápido texto a Rydel diciéndole que lo encontré y que estuviera tranquila. Luego me acerqué a él, tenía una botella de whisky a su derecha y su guitarra a su izquierda.

" _Te encontré",_ le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

" _¿Qué haces acá? ¿Cómo supiste?",_ preguntó desconcertado.

" _Rydel estaba preocupada y me contó que no aparecías. Así que decidí buscarte"_ , le expliqué sentándome a su lado.

" _¿Por qué?",_ cuestionó confundido.

" _Me preocupé también"_ , respondí con sinceridad.

Resopló. Otra vez esa actitud incrédula.

" _¿Por qué_ –tragué saliva– _por qué no crees que me preocupo por ti?",_ le pregunté poniéndome en frente de él.

Él me miró fijamente a los ojos, podía ver la tristeza y la rabia en sus ojos.

" _Nunca te preocupaste por mi durante todos estos años ¿por qué lo harías ahora?"_ , cuestionó duramente.

" _Eso no es verdad",_ lo contradije.

" _Claro, ahora recuerdo todas tus llamadas, tus mensajes, tus visitas_ ", dijo con ironía.

" _Fue algo mutuo Ross, tú tampoco mantuviste la comunicación conmigo",_ le reclamé.

Él se quedó en silencio, podía escuchar su respiración pesada.

" _Yo pensé que era lo mejor_ –rompí el silencio– _tú estabas en una nueva relación y yo también. Pero eso no significa que haya dejado de preocuparme por ti, es sólo que hacía las cosas más fáciles no hablarnos",_ confesé.

" _¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos aquí y me prometiste que nadie nos separaría?_ –yo asentí levemente– _rompiste tu promesa"._

Ahora fue mi turno de quedarme en silencio. Él tenía razón. Había roto mi promesa pero no fue porque yo lo haya querido así. Sólo sucedió.

Tomó la botella de whisky y bebió un sorbo.

" _Promesas vacías. Nunca me amaste",_ afirmó con frialdad.

" _¡Eso es injusto Ross, yo te amaba!",_ exclamé dolida por sus palabras. Dolían aún más porque yo sabía que una parte de mí nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

" _¿En serio? Permíteme dudarlo, porque creo que eres tú la que negó siempre sentir algo por Andrew y ya sabemos cómo terminó la historia",_ dijo con enojo.

" _¡Yo no tenía nada con él hasta que tú comenzaste a salir con Courtney!",_ le hice saber con enojo también.

" _¿Y tú piensas que voy a creerte? Para ti fue tan fácil terminar todo. Porque cada vez que teníamos problemas lo único que sabías hacer era romper conmigo ¿nunca pensaste en luchar? Siempre te rendías cuando se trataba de lo nuestro",_ él me reclamó amargamente.

Yo no sabía que decirle.

Continuó hablando.

" _Además tuviste una relación de años con Andrew luego de que rompimos, así que no me vengas aquí con esa mentira de que me amaste. Cuando conocí a Courtney pensé que por fin lograría olvidarte pero no funcionó ¿sabes por qué? Porque yo sí te amaba de verdad pero eso nunca fue suficiente para ti. Así que ahora te voy a pedir por favor que me dejes solo, no quiero que estés aquí y sigas fingiendo que te importa cuando en realidad no lo haces",_ me dijo con severidad.

Yo realmente estaba en shock con sus palabras. Y aquella discusión horrible y dolorosa que tuvimos años atrás aquí, la sentía viva nuevamente aunque esta era aún peor. Porque una parte de lo que decía era verdad pero estaba siendo injusto al decir que yo nunca lo había amado. Y él tenía que saberlo.

" _Me iré de aquí si eso es lo que quieres pero no sin antes dejarte algo bien claro. Cometí errores, yo lo sé, ambos lo hicimos. Y sí, fui yo quien decidió terminar lo nuestro pero sólo lo hice porque no quería que termináramos haciéndonos más daño. Tuvimos una conversación sobre eso ¿recuerdas? Cuando me dijiste que no estábamos destinados a funcionar. Lo intentamos muchas veces Ross y siempre terminábamos en lo mismo, sufriendo. Yo estaba cansada de eso y sé que tú también pero no puedes_ –suspiré y me armé de valor _– no puedes decir que yo no te amé, porque tú fuiste mi primer hombre, yo te entregué mi virginidad, yo pensaba en ti todo el día, yo era tan feliz cuando estabas a mi lado, yo sufrí cuando me enteré que besaste a Maia, mi corazón se rompió cuando supe que me estabas olvidando con Courtney_ –él me estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos y yo no pude aguantar las lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas– _pero se supone que siempre tengo que hacer lo correcto y tener una sonrisa en la cara cuando lo hago, lo correcto era evitar hacernos más daño y seguir con nuestras vidas pero eso no significa que no te amé Ross, yo nunca…_ –tragué saliva– _yo nunca he dejado de hacerlo y es por eso que estoy aquí, y es por eso porque te respondí ese beso el sábado. Así que no seas injusto"_ , dije finalmente. Había confesado toda la verdad, así que me di la vuelta para irme.

De pronto agarró mi brazo y me atrajo con fuerza hacia él.

No dijo nada y solo me besó.

* * *

 **Lo siento por tanto drama. Las cosas se pondrán mejor y vendrá lo prometido :)**

 **Sentí nostalgia al escribir esas pequeñas partes de "Insperapables" jejeje.**

 **10 comentarios para actualizar, quiero saber que opinan de este deprimente capítulo. Yo secretamente lo amo. Sí, me gusta sufrir xD Estaba lloviendo mientras lo escribía.**


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Laura**

Había pasado alrededor de una media hora y todavía continuábamos besándonos desesperadamente. No podíamos detenernos y aquí están mis razones. Primero, habían sido tantos años sin sus besos que necesitaba tener muchos de ellos. Segundo, se sentía tan bien. Y tercero, no sabía que decir una vez que nos detuviéramos.

Pero a veces las palabras sobran y estaba segura que ésta era la ocasión.

Luego de todo lo que Ross me había dicho, yo sólo quería demostrarle que estaba equivocado. Tan equivocado al decir que nunca lo había amado.

Y estaba tan embriagada con la pasión de sus besos y el sabor a whisky que no había logrado percatarme que él estaba borracho al igual que el sábado en la noche y había una gran probabilidad de que sucediera lo mismo y se arrepintiera y terminara disculpándose por lo que estábamos haciendo.

Reaccioné y me separé de sus labios. Él me miró confundido.

" _¿Hice algo mal?",_ preguntó frunciendo sus cejas.

" _Tú estás borracho… mañana te vas a arrepentir de esto",_ logré responderle. Él me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia a él.

" _Jamás me arrepentiría de esto",_ murmuró dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

" _¿Estás seguro? Porque antes de comenzar a besarnos parecía que me odiabas…",_ cuestioné. Él soltó mi cintura y se alejó un poco. Su rostro se puso serio. Felicitaciones para mí, arruinando momentos desde tiempos inmemorables.

" _Debí suponer que complicarías esto",_ dijo con frustración. Sus palabras me dolieron.

" _Arruiné el momento, lo sé. Pero tener miedo a que no recuerdes esto mañana o que aparezcas disculpándote diciendo que no sabías lo que hacías no es complicar las cosas",_ le aclaré decepcionada. Él se quedó en silencio mirándome fijamente, luego sacó su iPhone de su bolsillo y vi que lo encendió.

" _¿Qué estás haciendo?"._

Él abrió la cámara y comenzó a grabarse.

" _Hola, soy Ross y estoy un poco borracho. Sólo un poco, pero no me creen así que grabaré este video_ –dijo infantilmente y yo contuve una sonrisa– _hoy fue un día horrible, de esos que quieres olvidar y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo hasta que ella apareció aquí donde jamás pensé que me encontrarían... Yo no quiero olvidar esta noche_ –se acercó hacia mí y comenzó a grabarnos. Me miró a los ojos– _no quiero olvidar que me dijiste que me amaste y que soy un estúpido al pensar que no lo hiciste. No quiero olvidar que me dijiste que aún lo haces",_ me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Yo no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

" _¿No lo olvidarás?",_ murmuré enternecida por sus palabras. Él acercó su rostro y nuestras narices se rozaban.

" _No lo haré y tendremos este video para asegurarnos que eso no suceda. Aunque insisto que no es necesario",_ respondió arrogantemente y me reí.

" _¿Puedo tener una copia de esto?",_ le pregunté sonriendo.

" _Las que quieras"._ Dejó de grabar y me entregó su iPhone.

Sonreí más amplio y él me beso profundamente.

…

Mi espalda dolía, estaba incómoda, esto definitivamente no era mi cama. Abrí los ojos y todo estuvo claro. Estaba en el asiento trasero de mi auto, recostada entre los brazos de Ross. Él me estaba observando y yo inmediato me sonrojé.

" _Buenos días",_ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

" _Hey",_ sonreí también.

" _Me encanta estar así, créeme pero ¿podemos movernos de aquí? Creo que ya dejé de sentir mi cuerpo"_ , preguntó quejándose un poco. Inmediatamente me levanté.

" _Lo siento",_ murmuré avergonzada. Prácticamente había dormido encima de él.

" _No te preocupes_ –sonrió– _a pesar de lo incómodo creo que no había dormido tan bien en mucho tiempo",_ dijo haciéndome sonrojar aún más. Anoche había sido hermoso. Incluyendo la discusión porque habíamos logrado decirnos todo. Y luego de eso una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos haciendo el amor y a pesar de los años desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos, se sintió igual de perfecto que la primera vez. Y realmente no sabía en qué nos dejaba todo esto pero yo no podía dejar de sonreír mientras lo observaba. Lo vi ponerse su polera y tenía sus pantalones puestos. Abrió la puerta, salió y estiró su cuerpo. Decidí bajarme y hacer lo mismo. Yo estaba vestida, lo había hecho inmediatamente después de estar juntos. Mi cabeza sobria me recordó que estábamos prácticamente en un lugar público. Salí de mi auto y la luz del día me golpeó. Busqué mi celular para ver la hora. Eran las nueve de la mañana.

" _Me duele mi espalda",_ me quejé.

" _No te dolería si tu auto no fuera tan pequeño",_ se burló.

" _Bueno tú auto deportivo no nos sirvió para dormir",_ le recordé e inmediatamente me sonrojé por mis palabras. Digamos que todo comenzó en su auto y terminó en el mío por las razones ya mencionadas.

" _Para la próxima será en mi Infiniti_ **(a/n: otra marca de auto deportivo)** _"_ , aseguró.

" _¿Quién te dijo que habrá próxima?",_ cuestioné riendo ante su seguridad. Él se acercó y me tomó por la cintura.

" _Algo me dice que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo",_ dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

" _Puede ser…",_ murmuré intentando sonar desinteresada. Él volvió a reír.

" _¿Puede ser?",_ cuestionó.

" _Sip"_

" _Eres una mala mentirosa",_ sonrió y me besó suavemente.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces él me había sonreído. Pero no podía estar más alegre de verlo así, sonriendo. No quería que este momento acabara jamás. Finalizó nuestro beso.

" _Tenemos que volver a la realidad",_ rezongó rozando mis labios con los suyos. Al parecer estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo.

" _Así es"._

" _No quiero",_ dijo apartándose y haciendo un puchero.

" _Te has vuelto más infantil con el tiempo",_ me burle de él.

" _Y tú te has vuelto toda una mujer",_ dijo con voz ronca. Creo que volví a sonrojarme por enésima vez en la mañana.

" _Basta",_ protesté.

" _Gané esta ronda",_ dijo con orgullo.

" _No estamos en ninguna competencia Lynch_ –me reí– _Y ahora debemos volver a nuestras casas porque somos un desastre",_ le dije apuntando mi cabello.

" _Creo que te ves linda así"._

" _Basta_ –volví a protestar– _tenemos que irnos",_ dije. Le di un beso rápido y me dirigí a mi auto. Me volví a mirarlo y noté que su rostro volvió a entristecerse.

" _¿Sucede algo malo?",_ le pregunté acercándome a él nuevamente.

" _Yo no sé… no quiero volver a casa y encontrarme nuevamente con la decepción de mis hermanos",_ respondió con angustia. Yo tomé sus manos y lo miré a los ojos.

" _Anoche hablé con Rydel y ella me dijo que estaban preocupados por ti, no decepcionados. Y que lo único que quería era que volvieras a confiar en ellos. Ella me contó que no les habías dicho nada sobre tu ruptura con Michelle y…",_ no pude terminar la oración. Recordé que ellos habían roto hace qué ¿un día? y de pronto sentí este nudo familiar en mi estómago.

Él pareció notar mi preocupación.

" _Eso se terminó, no significó nada",_ intentó tranquilizarme mirándome a los ojos.

" _Pero Rydel me dijo que desde que estabas con ella no escuchabas a nadie… eso a mí me parece a que estabas enamorado",_ le discutí débilmente.

" _Más bien era para llevarles la contraria… no lo sé. Yo estaba enojado con ellos por hacerme sentir que no encajaba en sus vidas perfectas"._

" _Tienes que conversar con ellos…",_ le dije abrazándolo. Él hundió su rostro en mi cabello.

" _Lo sé…",_ susurró apenado.

" _Si quieres puedes venir conmigo a mi casa, mis padres seguro ya están en el trabajo y luego te acompaño donde tus hermanos",_ le sugerí.

" _¿Harías eso?",_ cuestionó.

" _Por supuesto",_ afirmé. Haría eso y mucho más.

" _Eres linda… pero creo que debo afrontar esto por mí mismo. Haré las cosas bien"_ , dijo besando mi frente.

" _Está bien",_ le sonreí.

" _Okey, regresemos a la realidad. Deséame suerte"._

" _No la necesitas, sólo se honesto con ellos",_ le aconsejé.

" _Lo haré"._

Caminé hasta mi auto.

" _Adiós Ross",_ le dije mientras me subía.

" _Adiós Laura",_ se despidió con su mano derecha.

…

 **POV Ross**

Llegué a casa y todos estaban en el comedor tomando desayuno. Estaba algo nervioso por lo que mis hermanos me dirían pero a la vez no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara por lo sucedido anoche.

Me dirigí hacia ellos.

" _Antes de que me digan algo, me quiero disculpar por haber desaparecido así ayer",_ les dije sinceramente.

" _Estábamos preocupados pero luego Laura me avisó que te encontró así que logré dormir",_ Rydel me dijo con una sonrisa.

" _Laura otra vez ¿uh?",_ Ellington dijo con tono sugerente.

" _¿Estuvieron toda la noche juntos?",_ Rocky preguntó levantando sus cejas.

" _Chicos ¿podemos dejar esto para después?_ –sonreí levemente– _necesito hablar con ustedes"_

" _Te escuchamos",_ Riker dijo seriamente. Yo respiré profundo.

" _Realmente lo siento chicos… por como he actuado este último tiempo. Yo… yo estaba molesto por cómo sus vidas han cambiado y yo continuaba siendo igual… yo los miro y ya tienen sus vidas resueltas. Tienen sus proyectos y bueno la banda y ustedes lo son todo para mí…_ –suspiré y pase mi mano por mi cabello _– y yo no puedo dejar de pensar, sobre todo ahora que no logró encajar con ustedes… y más que molestarme, me duele que ya no seamos los de antes",_ confesé.

Se quedaron en silencio. Rydel se puso de pie, se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

" _Ross, yo sé hemos cambiado, hemos crecido pero nosotros siempre seremos tu familia y tus amigos, eso jamás cambiará",_ ella me dijo emocionada.

" _Eso es cierto bro",_ dijo Ellington.

" _Realmente no nos dimos cuenta que te estábamos excluyendo de todo",_ Rocky reflexionó.

" _Pero no tiene que ser más así, puedes ayudar en el estudio de música de Rocky o puedes ayudarnos a mí y Ell, estábamos pensando en crear un estudio de baile, y sé que también eres un romántico así que puedes ayudarnos con los planes de nuestro matrimonio, y también cuando Rory nos venga a visitar puedes salir con él y Riker, tienes que compartir más con tu sobrino ¿cierto Riker?",_ Rydel dijo animada. Yo le sonreí.

" _Gracias Rydel…"_

" _Ella tiene razón_ –Riker concordó con mi hermana– _puedes hacer lo que quieras… y no digas que no tienes proyectos. Te he visto trabajar en música durante tanto tiempo, tal vez sea tiempo que hagas tu carrera de solista, estoy seguro que será un éxito"._

" _No chicos… eso no es una opción, yo no los traicionaría de esa manera",_ me negué automáticamente. Rydel sonrió.

" _Ross no es traición, nadie de nosotros se sentiría traicionado porque busques tú propio camino… además siempre seremos R5, nosotros prometimos volver y es lo que haremos pero mientras tanto deberías considerar mostrarle al mundo tú música, estoy segura que lo amarán",_ ella me aseguró.

" _Gracias chicos… de verdad esto significa mucho para mí",_ les dije emocionado.

" _¿Abrazo grupal? ¡Abrazo grupaaaaal!",_ Ellington exclamó. Todos se acercaron y nos abrazamos.

Las cosas estaban mejorando.

…

 **POV Laura**

Una vez que llegué a casa me di una larga ducha y luego me recosté en mi cama. Me quedé dormida al instante, estaba tan cansada.

Cuando desperté me cambié de ropa y almorcé algo rápido. Y durante todas estas horas no he dejado de pensar en Ross. ¡Dios! No podía creer todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros. Una sonrisa tonta se pegaba en mis labios cada vez que lo recordaba.

Estaba nuevamente recostada en mi habitación, tomé el iPhone de Ross, se había quedado en mi auto. No podía parar de ver el video de anoche, él estaba tan borracho que me daba risa como lo negaba, y tampoco podía parar de escuchar sus palabras diciendo que no quería olvidar la noche anterior. Todo era tan irreal y todo había sucedido tan rápido.

Miré el florero con las rosas que Ross me había regalado, estoy segura que nada de esto hubiera sucedido si no nos hubiéramos encontrado el sábado en ese club. Luego miré los pasajes a New York que estaban encima de mi mesita de noche, yo ahora no estaba segura de volver. ¡A quien engaño! Yo no quería volver. Pero siendo realistas yo no sabía en qué nos dejaba lo sucedido anoche. ¿Estábamos volviendo? ¿Sólo había sido un reencuentro casual? Él tan solo rompió hace unos días con su ex novia. No podía negar que tenía un poco de miedo. Yo le había reconocido abiertamente que aún lo amaba y él lo había dicho tácitamente pero no lo dijo con todas sus letras "Laura aún te amo". ¿Qué pasaba si yo sólo me estaba haciendo ilusiones de la nada?

Me estremecí.

De pronto el timbre de mi casa comenzó a sonar. Me levanté y bajé las escaleras rápidamente. Cuando abrí la puerta mi estómago se revolvió con cientos de mariposas y realmente me sentía como cuando era adolescente.

Ross estaba ahí de pie con una pizza en sus manos. Y una sonrisa hermosa en sus labios.

" _Traje tu pizza preferida para celebrar",_ dijo alegre.

" _¿Y qué estamos celebrando?",_ le pregunté sonriendo.

" _Que volviste a mi vida y mejoraste todo",_ respondió. Okey, mi corazón se estaba derritiendo de amor. Alguien por favor me ayude. Urgente. Esto no es normal.

" _¿Dije algo malo?",_ él preguntó aterrado. Yo reaccioné.

" _¡No! Es sólo que yo no sé qué decir, todo esto es tan irreal"._

" _Laura yo lo siento, llegó aquí de la nada y te digo estas cosas y estoy haciendo el ridículo_ ", dijo avergonzado.

" _¡No Ross!_ –exclamé tomando su brazo invitándolo a pasar– _yo cómo que no esperaba todo esto pero de verdad me encanta que estés aquí, un poco mucho y ese es el problema",_ admití sinceramente. Él sonrió.

" _Bueno, a mí también me encanta un poco mucho que te sonrojes cuando dices eso"._

" _Basta",_ protesté como esta mañana. Él entró y cerré la puerta. De pronto el timbre volvió a sonar.

" _Qué extraño",_ murmuré. Ross se quedó a mi lado. Una vez que abrí la puerta yo no lo podía creer quienes estaban ahí de pie.

" _¿Estamos interrumpiendo algo?",_ Calum preguntó con Raini a su lado.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí :)**

 **¡Gracias por su comentarios! De verdad que los aprecio un montón :D Perdón por la demora pero he estado ocupada estos últimos días, mis vacaciones ya están por terminar :( sad, sad, sad…**

 **Anyway, ¡quiero saber lo que piensan!**

 **10 comentarios para el próximo capítulo ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios :) Al parecer todas quedaron sorprendidas con lo que sucedió, yo también. Pero hay que pensar que son adultos y bueno cosas así pueden pasar. Sólo que eso no asegura que las cosas van a estar bien mágicamente.**

 **Okey, no adelanto nada.**

* * *

 **POV Laura**

 _"¿Estamos interrumpiendo algo?",_ Calum preguntó con Raini a su lado.

" _¡No!",_ exclamamos Ross y yo al unísono. Nos miramos y Calum se puso a reír.

" _Si claro…",_ se burló.

" _¿Nos vas a invitar a pasar o qué?",_ Raini preguntó sonriendo.

" _¡Oh por dios! ¡Claro!",_ yo le dije animada abrazándola. Calum abrazó a Ross y luego nos miramos y nos abrazamos todos.

" _¡Cuidado con la pizza!",_ Ross dijo alejando la caja. Todos nos reímos y entramos.

" _Vayan a la sala de estar, iré a buscar unos platos",_ dije alejándome hacia la cocina.

" _Yo te acompaño",_ Raini dijo. Ella camino junto a mí.

" _¡Estoy tan feliz que estén aquí!",_ exclamé en éxtasis.

" _Calum y yo queríamos darte una sorpresa ¡pero la sorpresa nos la llevamos nosotros! nunca pensamos que te encontraríamos con Ross… ¿Así que es verdad? ¿Ustedes están juntos?",_ ella cuestionó. Yo lo pensé un momento.

" _Uhmm no lo sé, es algo complicado",_ le respondí entregándole dos platos. Yo tomé otros dos.

" _No me extraña_ –reflexionó– _Lo suyo siempre sido una cosa complicada",_ comentó. Suspiré.

" _Lo sé… yo sólo no quiero apresurarme a nada, todo ha sido tan repentino y yo no quiero equivocarme… Realmente no logró explicarme como todo sucedió"_

" _Nunca dejaste de amarlo ¿cierto?"_ cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisa. Yo suspiré nuevamente y asentí.

" _Es una locura ¿no?",_ le pregunté tímidamente.

" _Estoy segura que él siento lo mismo",_ me tranquilizó.

" _No lo sé",_ murmuré mirando hacia el suelo.

" _Deberías simplemente preguntárselo",_ ella sugirió cómo si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo.

" _Quizás… Okey, ahora basta de mí. Quiero saber sobre ti",_ le dije cambiando de tema. Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

" _No logras nada evitando el tema_ –me reprendió– _Mi vida va bien, estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto. Lamento no haber ido a tu último show, estábamos grabando el piloto",_ se disculpó.

" _No te preocupes habrán más"_ , le sonreí.

" _¡Tenemos hambre!"._ Escuchamos el grito de Calum. Con Raini nos miramos y reímos.

" _¡Ahí vamos!",_ grité de vuelta.

Nos dirigimos hasta allí y serví la pizza en nuestros platos.

" _Ya era hora",_ Calum dijo mordiendo su trozo de pizza.

" _¿No comes en tu casa?",_ le pregunté riendo.

" _A Raini se le ocurrió venir a visitarte y yo estaba por ir almorzar a otro lado. Pero de verdad quería venir a verte así que opté por no almorzar y venir aquí. Así que esta pizza me viene como anillo al dedo_ –miró a Ross– _gracias amigo"_

" _De nada",_ Ross sonrió.

Luego nos pusimos a conversar sobre un sin número de cosas, recordamos los tiempos de "Austin & Ally", nos burlamos de Ross por su terrible gusto para vestir en toda la etapa post "A&A", Calum nos contó sobre una película que viajaría a grabar a Londres, Raini sobre su nueva serie, Ross contó cómo sus hermanos le habían sugerido comenzar una carrera solista y yo estaba tan feliz de que él estuviera bien con ellos, les hablé sobre mi tour mundial recientemente finalizado y así fue cómo transcurrió la tarde rápidamente. Era algo tan de nosotros mantener conversaciones por horas y reírnos sobre todo. Yo me sentía como en aquellos años cuando pasábamos juntos todo el tiempo. Éramos adultos ahora pero durante esta tarde se había sentido cómo si los años no hubieran transcurrido y nuestra amistad seguía intacta.

Se sentía bien.

Nos tomamos una foto y la posteamos en Twitter. Estaba segura que nuestros fans de "Austin & Ally" estarían muy felices y nostálgicos de vernos reunidos.

" _¡Oh por dios! Ya son las nueve de la noche",_ Raini dijo sorprendida mirando su reloj. Yo miré mi celular.

" _Tienes razón, la tarde pasó tan rápido"_ , suspiré. Calum se puso de pie.

" _Tenemos que hacer esto más seguido chicos. Antes de que viaje a Londres exijo una reunión",_ él nos pidió.

" _Por mí no hay problema, estoy en unas vacaciones indefinidas",_ le dije con una sonrisa.

" _Yo ahora soy un desempleado así que tampoco tengo problema",_ Ross bromeó. Nos reímos.

" _Entonces apenas tenga un día libre nos ponemos de acuerdo"_ , Raini concordó y se puso de pie también para irse.

" _Fue un gusto verlos",_ les dije sinceramente.

" _Para nosotros también",_ Raini y Calum dijeron al unísono. Volvimos a reírnos. Miré a Ross y el continuaba en su lugar. ¿Acaso él no se iba también? Me puse de pie y abracé a los chicos en forma de despedida.

" _¿Supongo que tú te quedas acá?",_ Calum intentó adivinar dirigiéndose a Ross. Él se puso de pie.

" _Tengo algo que conversar con Laura",_ le respondió. Abrazó a Raini y Calum también despidiéndose.

Una vez que los chicos se fueron y estuvimos solos, yo no podía controlar mis nervios.

" _¿Así que tienes algo que conversar conmigo?",_ le pregunté tímidamente. Él asintió.

" _Sobre lo que pasó anoche…",_ contestó algo nervioso. Estoy segura que me volví roja como un tomate.

" _Si vamos hablar sobre eso prefiero que sea en mi habitación, mamá y papá pueden aparecer por acá en cualquier momento",_ le sugerí intentado ocultar mi vergüenza.

" _Okey"._

Caminamos a mi habitación y una vez que estuvimos dentro cerré la puerta inmediatamente. Él se quedó observando durante unos segundos en silencio.

" _Sigue igual como la recordaba",_ comentó acercándose hacia mi estante con fotos. Hizo lo mismo que yo cuando llegué acá hace unos días. Tomó en sus manos el cuadro de nosotros en el set de "Austin & Ally", lo vi sonreír levemente y luego lo dejó en su lugar.

De pronto recordé que tenía algo que le pertenecía.

" _Se te quedó esto en mi auto",_ le dije entregándole su iPhone.

" _Lo había olvidado por completo"_ , murmuró tomándolo en sus manos y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

" _Ahora nadie puede oírnos ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?"_

Él se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

" _Yo… yo lamento cómo sucedieron las cosas anoche",_ dijo con arrepentimiento. Sentí cómo mi corazón se hundió ante sus palabras. Él estaba arrepentido. Debí suponerlo. Tragué saliva antes de hablar.

" _Está bien… no tiene por qué significar algo",_ le dije débilmente. Él me miró a los ojos sorprendido.

" _¡No! Yo no me refiero a que lamento lo que sucedió, sino cómo",_ me dijo rápidamente.

" _¿Cómo?",_ cuestioné confundida.

" _Fue una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado y no sabes cuánto lo disfruté pero tú te mereces algo mejor, no hacerlo en un auto con un tipo borracho",_ me respondió cómo si fuera algo obvio. Yo volví a respirar en la realización de lo que me estaba diciendo.

" _Ross… ¿hablas en serio?",_ le pregunté incrédula con una sonrisa asomándose en mis labios.

" _Por supuesto",_ aseguró seriamente.

" _Yo sabía claramente lo que estaba haciendo y fue perfecto"_ , lo tranquilicé mirándolo a los ojos.

" _Pero…",_ me iba a discutir. Me acerqué, lo tomé del cuello y lo besé para callarlo. Él se sorprendió pero me besó de vuelta. El beso comenzó inocente pero luego de un minuto caímos a mi cama. Continuamos besándonos apasionadamente hasta que una voz en el pasillo nos interrumpió.

" _¿Laura estás ahí?",_ preguntó mi mamá desde el otro lado de la puerta. Nos separamos automáticamente y nos sentamos en mi cama.

" _¡Sí mamá!",_ exclamé y ella entró a mi habitación.

" _Quería decirte que estábamos por cenar_ –vio a Ross y abrió los ojos en sorpresa– _¡wow Ross! Sigues acá, pensé que te habías ido con Raini y Calum"_

" _Uhm sí, yo ya estaba por irme"_ , él dijo nervioso poniéndose de pie.

" _Está bien… entonces los dejo solos para que se despidan",_ ella nos dijo con una pequeña sonrisa saliendo. Una vez que estuvimos solos respiré pesadamente.

" _Eso estuvo cerca"._

" _Muy cerca, me recuerda esa vez que me escondiste en el baño",_ dijo con una sonrisa graciosa.

" _¡Cómo olvidarlo! Le inventé a mamá una excusa sobre Vanessa y Riker. Ahora hubiera sido imposible",_ me reí con él.

" _Se siente igual que en ese tiempo_ –dijo mirando alrededor de mi habitación cómo si estuviera recordando esos momentos. De pronto su mirada se fijó en mi mesita de noche _– ¿eso es un pasaje_?", preguntó apuntando.

Yo miré mi pasaje a New York y asentí levemente.

" _Sí…"_

" _¿Cuándo los compraste?"._ Yo miré mis manos evitando su mirada.

" _Ayer"_

" _¿Pensabas irte?",_ cuestionó.

" _Yo… yo…"_

Las palabras no salían de mi boca. Vi la realización en sus ojos.

" _Pensabas irte",_ dijo con decepción.

" _¡No!_ –Exclamé– _quiero decir tal vez, no estoy segura",_ le dije desesperadamente.

" _Es mejor que yo me vaya",_ dijo dándose la media vuelta.

" _Ross…",_ murmuré débil tomando su mano impidiéndole irse. Él me la soltó suavemente sin mirarme.

" _Creo que tienes que tomar una decisión",_ dijo finalmente saliendo.

Iba a seguirlo pero estaba claro que no quería hablar conmigo en este momento. Y si era sincera, yo todavía no estaba segura de si debía quedarme o irme.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, en menos de una semana Ross había dado vuelta mi mundo por completo.

Y tengo tanto miedo a equivocarme.

Supongo que yo tenía derecho a tener mis dudas.

…

 **POV Ross**

Llegué a casa malhumorado. Realmente pensé que las cosas cambiarían entre nosotros. Pero a pesar de que Laura me había dicho que aún me amaba, ella estaba pensando en regresar a New York y huir. No sé porque me sorprendía. Ella nunca lucho por lo nuestro ¿por qué lo haría ahora después de tanto tiempo? Podría asegurar que ella prefería su vida perfecta lejos de mí.

No podría haber hecho más el ridículo hoy.

Me dirigí a la cocina y saqué una cerveza del refrigerador. La abrí y bebí un largo trago.

" _Wow parece que tienes sed_ –oí la voz de Rocky. Lo miré y asentí – _Y parece que estás molesto"_

" _No quiero hablar",_ lo corté.

" _Pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa de no quiero hablar"_ , dijo levantando una ceja.

" _¿Por favor? Realmente no estoy de ánimo",_ insistí.

" _Solías confiar bastante en mí",_ murmuró defraudado. Abrió el refrigerador y tomó una cerveza para él.

" _Es Laura",_ confesé en suspiro pesado.

Él se volvió a mirarme.

" _¿Qué pasa con ella?",_ preguntó interesado.

" _No lo sé y ese es el problema. Dice que una parte de ella nunca dejó de amarme pero por otro lado piensa en regresar a New York",_ le conté con frustración.

" _¿Y tú?",_ cuestionó.

" _¿Yo qué?",_ lo miré confundido.

" _¿Tú todavía la amas?"_

" _¿No es un poco obvio?",_ le cuestioné devuelta.

" _Pero ¿se lo dijiste?"_

Yo negué con la cabeza. Él pensó durante un momento y luego habló.

" _Ahí está el problema, lo que para ti es obvio para ella no lo es. Han pasado años desde que rompieron Ross"._ Bebió un sorbo de su cerveza.

" _¿Y qué debo hacer?"_

" _Decírselo o lo más probable es que se irá y puedo apostar a que no quieres eso",_ me aconsejó.

" _Yo no quiero eso",_ murmuré. No quería que ella se alejara nuevamente de mi vida.

Esperaría hasta mañana para decírselo, no podía ir ahora a su casa, ya era muy tarde y decirlo por celular no era apropiado.

Le pedí a Rydel su número y le envié un mensaje.

" **¿Podemos vernos mañana? Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte antes que tomes tú decisión. Ross".**

Unos minutos después respondió.

" **Te espero a las tres de la tarde en mi casa".**

…

 **POV Laura**

Esta mañana había ido a visitar a Vanessa al estudio donde trabaja, necesitaba un consejo. Yo todavía no estaba segura de que hacer y mi hermana siempre tenía un punto de vista realista. Necesitaba saber su opinión. Mi corazón estaba abrumado con todo lo sucedido estos últimos días y mi cabeza no paraba de pensar en Ross y en sus besos.

Yo estaba mal.

Vanessa me aconsejó que antes de tomar cualquier decisión tenía que escuchar a Ross y conversar con él, no cometer los mismos errores de cuando éramos más jóvenes. No guardarse nada porque en realidad yo no estaba perdiendo ni arriesgando algo esta vez. No había ni una amistad profunda, ni Austin & Ally de por medio. En cierta forma éramos libres de tomar nuestras decisiones basadas en nuestros verdaderos sentimientos.

Hablar con la verdad era todo lo que necesitaba.

Ahora estaba en casa esperando a Ross. Faltaban unos pocos minutos para las tres de la tarde y yo ya estaba ansiosa.

De pronto el timbre sonó.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, respiré profundo y la abrí.

Pero la persona que estaba ahí no era Ross.

Era una chica joven, alta, delgada, pelo castaño y ojos azules. Muy hermosa, parecía una modelo.

" _Hola ¿Qué se te ofrece?",_ le pregunté amablemente. Tal vez era alguna nueva actriz que trabajaba con mamá en el teatro.

" _Vengo hablar contigo",_ respondió fríamente. Me sorprendió su tono de voz.

" _¿Conmigo? ¿Quién eres?",_ cuestioné confundida.

" _Soy Michelle, la chica a quien le robaste el novio"._

* * *

 ***Deja esto y se retira silenciosamente***

 **10 comentarios para actualizar ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**POV Laura**

 _Ahora estaba en casa esperando a Ross. Faltaban unos pocos minutos para las tres de la tarde y yo ya estaba ansiosa._

 _De pronto el timbre sonó._

 _Me dirigí hacia la puerta, respiré profundo y la abrí._

 _Pero la persona que estaba ahí no era Ross._

 _Era una chica joven, alta, delgada, pelo castaño y ojos azules. Muy hermosa, parecía una modelo._

" _Hola ¿Qué se te ofrece?", le pregunté amablemente. Tal vez era alguna nueva actriz que trabajaba con mamá en el teatro._

" _Vengo hablar contigo", respondió fríamente. Me sorprendió su tono de voz._

" _¿Conmigo? ¿Quién eres?", cuestioné confundida._

" _Soy Michelle, la chica a quien le robaste su novio"._

Me quedé mirándola sin decir nada durante unos segundos. Estaba congelada. Realmente no podía creer quien estaba en frente mío.

" _¿No vas a decir nada?",_ preguntó molesta. Reaccioné.

" _No sé de qué estás hablando",_ le respondí nerviosa intentando sonar sorprendida. Pero yo sabía perfectamente quien era. Ella resopló.

" _Por favor no seas cínica, sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. Ross rompió conmigo cuando volviste a su vida ¿no será mucha la coincidencia? Seré joven pero no soy tonta"._

" _¿Quién te dio mi dirección?",_ le exigí.

" _Seguí ayer a Ross, así que no tienes que continuar negando nada, los vi aquí mismo coquetear_ –respondió– _pero eso no es lo importante aquí. Lo importante es lo que tengo que decirte"._

" _Lo siento pero yo no quiero, ni tengo por qué tener esta conversación contigo",_ le dije cerrando la puerta pero ella me lo impidió.

" _¿No quieres saber lo que piensa realmente Ross sobre ti?",_ cuestionó. Yo la miré y dudé. Ella continuó hablando.

" _Ross borracho dice muchas cosas… todavía puedo recordar la vez que escuchamos casualmente una canción tuya en la radio y él mencionó lo falsa, cobarde, egoísta y fría que eras"._

" _Él jamás diría una cosa así de mi",_ la contradije con confianza.

" _¿No?_ –Cuestionó incrédula– _¿y qué hay sobre tú y un tal Andrew? Él me contó como fingiste amarlo para luego irte con tu supuesto mejor amigo porque no fuiste capaz de luchar por él. ¿Sabías que por tu culpa él no volvió a confiar en nadie? Él estaba volviendo a ser feliz conmigo y ahora tú llegaste para arruinar todo. Yo lo amo de verdad así que te doy un consejo, aléjate de nuestras vidas"_ , dijo con seguridad.

Yo estaba en shock y sentía como las lágrimas se estaban formando en mis ojos. Lo que esta chica estaba diciendo era imposible que se lo inventara. Ella no tenía como saber lo de Andrew y sus palabras me recordaron las palabras de Ross la noche en que lo encontré en el mirador. Sabía que le había hecho daño, ambos nos lo habíamos hecho. Pero escuchar lo mucho que él me odiaba era duro.

 **POV Ross**

Iba camino hacia la casa de Laura decidido a decirle que todavía la amaba y que no quería por nada en el mundo que volviera a New York. Yo sabía que no podría soportarlo si ella se iba de mi vida otra vez.

Cuando llegué estacioné mi auto y me fijé en otro auto que estaba estacionado. Me era familiar, muy familiar.

Una vez que llegó a mí la realización de quién era la dueña del auto, me baje rápidamente y corrí hacia la entrada de la casa de Laura.

Mis sospechas eran ciertas.

" _¿Michelle? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?",_ cuestioné exaltado.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Miré a Laura y noté sus ojos llorosos.

" _Sólo vine a tener una pequeña conversación con tu amiga"_ , respondió descuidadamente.

" _¡Laura!",_ exclamé acercándome a ella pero cerró la puerta en mi cara. Golpeé la puerta durante unos segundos pero no abrió. Me volví a mirar a Michelle furioso.

" _¿Qué le dijiste?"_

" _Nada que no sea verdad",_ sonrió.

" _¡Michelle no estoy para tus juegos! ¡Dime que le dijiste!",_ le exigí irritado por su actitud. Su sonrisa se borró y se transformó en enojo.

" _¡Le dije lo infeliz que eras gracias a ella! ¡Le conté lo mucho que la odiabas! ¡Y le dejé bien claro que rompiste conmigo por su culpa!",_ me gritó.

" _¿Tú le dijiste qué?",_ cuestioné incrédulo. Ella comenzó hacer un puchero, se acercó a mí y acarició mi pecho con sus manos.

" _Le dije que yo te amo de verdad… Ross yo soy quien te hace feliz, no ella. Ella te abandonó, no luchó por ti, ella se fue con otro. Yo jamás haría algo así. Ella no te merece",_ dijo mirándome a los ojos. Di un paso hacia atrás alejándome de ella. Respiré pesadamente y hablé.

" _Tú no la conoces. Yo fui un idiota al pensar todas esas cosas de ella durante tanto tiempo. Yo estaba equivocado, Laura es una persona hermosa que jamás haría daño intencionalmente. Las cosas que pasaron fueron culpa de los dos… Lo siento Michelle pero la razón de porque rompí contigo no es Laura, es porque yo no te amo"._

" _Eso… eso no es verdad",_ sollozó.

" _La pasé muy bien contigo, realmente me divertí. Pero la vida que llevábamos estaba haciéndonos mal a los dos. No todo es fiestas y alcohol… Yo estaba perdiendo a mi familia y perdí mi banda por eso. Eres joven, tienes 21 años… estoy seguro que encontrarás alguien que te haga feliz",_ le hablé con sinceridad mirándola a los ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza determinadamente.

" _Yo no quiero a nadie más… te quiero a ti",_ lloró.

" _Lo siento pero no hay vuelta atrás"_.

Ella se secó las lágrimas con sus manos y volvió a su actitud enojada.

" _¡Te vas arrepentir de esto!",_ amenazó y se fue. La vi subirse a su auto e irse a toda velocidad.

Suspiré y comencé a golpear nuevamente la puerta con la esperanza de que Laura abriera.

" _¡Laura por favor! ¿Podemos hablar?"_ grité desesperado luego de unos minutos. Pero no pasaba nada. Decidí esperar un rato más y me senté en la entrada de su casa. Comencé a tararear la melodía de una canción que tenía dando vuelta en mi cabeza hace unos días. Había escrito la mayoría de la canción hace un tiempo pero sentía que le faltaba algo. Sin pensarlo mucho un verso vino a mí.

" **Si el tiempo se olvidó de nosotros dos.**

 **Si el cielo nos juntó, no entiendo.**

 **¿Qué hacemos ahora aquí sufriendo?**

 **Por amor** …", canté suavemente.

Me puse de pie para irme dándome por vencido cuando sentí la puerta abrirse. Me volví a mirarla y vi la tristeza en sus ojos.

" _Por fin Laura",_ respiré acercándome a ella.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

" _Escuché todo",_ dijo triste.

" _De verdad lo siento. Yo debí explicarle a ella antes la verdadera razón del por qué rompimos y sobre lo que te contó también lo lamento tanto… yo estaba herido, lo sabes. Para mí era más fácil culparte de todo, creer que nunca me amaste pero yo ahora sé que estaba equivocado. Fui un estúpido",_ me disculpé esperando comprendiera.

" _También escuché cómo le rompiste su corazón",_ murmuró apenada.

" _Era lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que saber la verdad_ –le expliqué– _¿Qué más podía hacer?"_

" _¡No lo sé!_ –Exclamó frustrada– _pero ahora yo me siento tan culpable. No sólo por su corazón roto, sino también por el tuyo_ ".

Me acerqué y tomé sus manos.

" _Laura escúchame_ –le rogué– _todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros, tanto lo bueno como lo malo, hizo lo que somos ahora. Nunca sabremos qué hubiera pasado si lo nuestro no hubiera terminado, tal vez hubiéramos sido felices o tal vez nos hubiéramos hecho daño hasta el punto de odiarnos. Pero eso ya no importa, está en el pasado… ahora tenemos el presente y todo un futuro si quieres. Yo nunca dejé de amarte ¿escuchas eso? Nunca… Yo no quiero volver a perderte"._

Ella me observó durante un par de segundos y luego me abrazó fuertemente. Yo aproveché de entrar a su casa y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. Hundió su rostro en mi pecho y habló.

" _Yo también te amo todavía Ross pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que estamos siendo irracionales, no lo sé. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que rompimos y todo ha sucedido tan rápido. Hace unos días atrás estaba en un tour mundial, mi vida totalmente enfocada en la música y ahora tú llegas y lo único que hago es pensar en ti. No sé si es normal, no sé si está bien. Pero tengo miedo a equivocarme. Tengo miedo de volver hacerte daño"._

Me separé un poco, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la obligué a mirarme.

" _A mí también me da miedo pero ya no somos los mismos Laura, hemos madurado. Bueno tal vez tú más que yo_ – dije y ella rio suavemente– _pero la otra noche, cuando hicimos el amor… yo me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amo todavía y si sentimos esto luego de tantos años, tiene que significar que es real y que estaba destinado a suceder ¿no crees?"._

Ella sonrió y asintió emocionada. Acerqué mi rostro a ella y la besé suavemente con amor. Quería que supiera lo real que era esto. Terminamos de besarnos y ella me volvió abrazar.

" _Eso que cantaste recién era realmente bueno",_ me felicitó.

" _¿Tú crees?"._ Ella asintió.

" _Gracias",_ susurré y besé su frente. Ella apretó más nuestro abrazo y la oí suspirar.

" _Estaremos bien",_ aseguró. Sonreí.

" _Estaremos bien"._

…

Llegué a casa en la noche con una sonrisa que no podía borrar de mis labios. Había tenido una tarde con Laura viendo películas, llena de abrazos y besos. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y suspiré.

" _Así que por esa sonrisa supongo que te fue bien",_ Rocky dijo desde el sofá de nuestra sala de estar haciéndome saltar del susto. No lo había visto. Respiré y me acerqué hacia donde él.

" _Adivinas bien",_ dije sentándome a su lado. Le bajó el volumen a la televisión.

" _Me alegro por ti bro_ –palmeó mi hombro _– entonces ¿ella se quedará?"._ Yo asentí.

" _Por el momento sí, obviamente ella tiene su vida en New York pero estará aquí unos meses y habrá tiempo de sobra para reconquistarnos y todo eso. Lo tomaremos lento e iremos viendo cómo se dan las cosas",_ le conté animado.

" _Eso está bien pero espero que no comiencen con sus complicaciones. Ya están bastante grandecitos para todo eso de amigos con beneficios",_ me advirtió.

" _Estamos juntos, no es necesario pedirle que sea mi novia porque yo sé que ella sabe que es más que eso, sólo que como todo sucedió tan rápido y yo acabo de romper con Michelle, queremos tomarnos las cosas con calma para que no hayan rumores malintencionados_ –le expliqué– _además Laura se preocupa mucho por todo, aunque tiene razones ¿puedes creer que Michelle se apareció por su casa para decirle una sarta de cosas hirientes?"._

" _¿Estás bromeando?",_ Rocky cuestionó sorprendido.

" _Nope. Casi lo arruinó todo pero logré conversar con Laura y arreglar todo y nos reconciliamos",_ respondí radiante.

" _¿Así que eso significa que tuviste sexo_?", preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Yo me reí fuertemente.

" _Hoy no",_ dije entre risas.

" _¿Así que tuviste sexo antes?",_ preguntó riendo también.

" _No voy a responder a eso",_ le dije poniéndome de pie para irme a mi habitación todavía riendo.

" _Tomaré eso como un sí",_ lo escuché murmurar y le subió volumen a la televisión.

…

 **POV Laura**

Era temprano por la mañana. Desperté con una sonrisa y unos fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura. Sonreí aún más al ver a Ross a mi lado durmiendo profundamente. Anoche se me había hecho muy tarde para volver a casa de mis padres así que Ross me obligó a quedarme con él. Okey, técnicamente no me obligó pero da lo mismo. Habían pasado cerca de un poco más dos semanas desde que habíamos decidido volver a estar juntos y todo había sido extremadamente perfecto. Desde los momentos que pasamos juntos hasta la reacción de nuestras familias y amigos. Las personas que nos querían estaban felices por nosotros de darnos una nueva oportunidad. La reacción de papá fue la que más me sorprendió. Ross insistió en que él quería estar presente cuando le contara, así como lo había hecho años atrás cuando éramos adolescentes. Papá estaba _muy_ alegre con la noticia y le dio la bienvenida nuevamente a nuestra familia. Supuse que la razón era por cómo lo mío con Andrew había terminado, además de que estar con Ross me daba una razón para estar más tiempo en L.A. junto a él. Por la razón que sea, yo estaba agradecida por todo el apoyo.

Y estaba completamente feliz.

Todas nuestras citas habían sido casuales pero no por eso menos especiales. Básicamente habían consistido en estar solos en casa viendo películas o cocinando algo delicioso para comer o ir a citas dobles con Rydel y Ell a lugares discretos. También había conocido el estudio de música de Rocky y tuvimos una tarde asombrosa ayudando a un joven artista que está comenzando como cantante, su cara de sorpresa al verme ahí fue increíble.

Yo realmente estaba muy feliz.

Tomé mi celular que estaba en su mesita de noche para ver la hora y eran las ocho de la mañana. Yo estaba tan acostumbrada a levantarme temprano. Intenté salir desapercibida de entre los brazos de Ross para que el continuara durmiendo pero fallé en el intento. Lo sentí aferrarse más a mí.

" _Por favor una hora más"_ , rezongó con sus ojos todavía cerrados.

" _Ross es lunes, no podemos dormir hasta las doce del día. Está mal_ ", lo reprendí. Él continuó rezongando.

" _Pero no tenemos nada que hacer, somos unos desempleados"._

" _Tú serás un desempleado, yo estoy de vacaciones",_ lo corregí. Él rio suavemente.

" _Gracias por refregármelo en la cara",_ murmuró fingiendo estar enojado. Yo besé su mejilla.

" _De nada"._ Él se volvió a reír.

" _Okey, entonces como estás de vacaciones se te permite dormir hasta taaaaaaarde",_ dijo con exageración.

" _No, no, no. Levántate debemos alcanzar a tomar desayuno por lo menos con alguno de tus hermanos. El tiempo en familia es primordial"._ Me desenredé rápidamente de sus brazos y salí de la cama.

" _Noooooooo",_ dijo haciendo un puchero.

" _Me iré a duchar. Si no te levantas en exactamente diez segundos, me ducharé sola_ ", le advertí con una sonrisa.

Mágicamente él estaba de pie en dos segundos.

…

Alcanzamos a tomar desayuno con Rocky y Ellington. Rydel había salido temprano para hacer unas clases de baile en San Diego y Riker tenía una decisiva reunión con un director de una serie de la NBC, quería darle una nueva oportunidad a la actuación así que hoy era un día muy importante para él.

Pronto Rocky y Ell se fueron, ya que pasarían el día en el estudio de música.

Así que nuevamente solo éramos Ross y yo. Estábamos recostados en el sofá de su sala de estar viendo televisión, necesitaba ver algo del noticiario y saber que estaba pasando en el mundo.

" _Estoy aburrido",_ Ross se quejó. Yo apagué la televisión y lo miré.

" _Tienes razón_ –concordé con él– _debemos hacer algo productivo hoy ¿alguna idea?",_ le pregunté

" _Realmente no lo sé. Creo que ya hemos hecho de todo lo posible durante estas últimas semanas, no se me ocurren más lugares para ir que sean lo suficientemente reservados y no hayan paparazis_ ", dijo frustrado.

" _Lo sé…_ –volví a prender la televisión– _tenemos todo el día ya se nos ocurrirá algo",_ le dije acurrucándome de nuevo a su lado.

Pasaron unos minutos y el timbre sonó. Ross se puso de pie para ir abrir.

" _Te apuesto a que es Ellington, se le olvidó su iPhone en casa y ahora está aterrorizado de que Rydel lo llame y él no conteste",_ Ross dijo burlescamente.

Abrió la puerta y yo estaba esperando a ver uno de sus hermanos pero en su reemplazo apareció una chica morena con un pequeño niño rubio tomado de la mano.

" _¿Vanni? ¿Qué haces aquí?",_ Ross preguntó confundido.

" _¡Tío Doss!",_ él pequeño exclamó alegre estirando sus brazos. Ross se inclinó y lo tomó en brazos.

" _Hey Rory tanto tiempo sin verte",_ le dijo besando su cabello.

" _Lo siento por venir así ¿está Riker? Lo he llamado toda la mañana y no contesta_ ", ella dijo un poco molesta cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

" _Él está en una reunión importante en la NBC",_ Ross respondió.

" _¿Y va tardar mucho?"_

" _No lo sé, supongo que depende como le vaya ¿Qué sucede?"._

" _Surgió un imprevisto, tengo este importante viaje a la India en un par de horas para un curso avanzado de Yoga y mamá cuidaría de Rory pero tuvo que viajar a Colorado de improviso porque la abuela está enferma y ahora no puede cuidarlo, y esperaba ver a Riker aquí para pedirle que se quede con él, son solo unos días y nuestro hijo también es su responsabilidad",_ ella le explicó nerviosa.

" _Yo creo que Riker no tendrá ningún problema en quedarse con este pequeñín ¿por qué no recurriste antes a él?",_ Ross le cuestionó confundido.

" _Prefiero a mi mamá para cuidar de mi hijo, además no quería molestarlo, estoy haciendo esto porque es mi única opción",_ respondió.

" _Rory jamás sería una molestia. Yo puedo quedarme con él hasta que mi hermano regrese", él_ le sugirió amablemente.

" _¿Qué deje a mi hijo solo contigo?",_ preguntó incrédula.

" _¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?",_ Ross le cuestionó devuelta ofendido. Me molestó su actitud, podía ver cómo ese niño adoraba a Ross a pesar de que lo había visto unos pocos minutos.

" _Nada, es sólo que no sé qué harás. ¿Has cuidadoun niño alguna vez?",_ le preguntó escéptica.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué hacia ellos.

 _"Hey, disculpa que los interrumpa pero yo he cuidado niños un montón de veces así que no estará solo. Puedes ir tranquila",_ le dije amablemente. Ella notó mi presencia y me miró confundida pero luego de unos segundos pareció recordar quien era.

" _¿Laura?"_

" _Sí_ –sonreí levemente y luego me acerqué a Ross– _hola Rory ¿cómo estás?",_ le hablé al niño en sus brazos.

" _Bien…",_ me respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

" _Espera ¿Ustedes están juntos?",_ Vanni preguntó todavía confundida. Con Ross nos miramos y noté como estaba esperando que yo respondiera.

" _Sip y muy felices. Lo estamos llevando discretamente",_ le respondí. Ella asintió y se quedó pensando durante un pequeño momento.

" _Está bien, confiaré en ustedes. Dile a Riker que me llame lo antes posible y gracias por hacer esto"_ , ella dijo finalmente.

Nos despedimos y una vez que quedamos solos, yo todavía estaba sorprendida con todo lo sucedido.

" _Así que querías hacer algo productivo ¿Qué te parece ayudarme a cuidar de este pequeño de tres años?",_ Ross me preguntó con Rory todavía en sus brazos.

" _¿Quién es ella tío Doss?",_ Rory le preguntó al oído pero pude escuchar claramente.

" _Ella es tu tía Laura y es mi novia ¿dime que no es hermosa?",_ Ross le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Rory asintió con una sonrisa tímida y yo casi morí de amor en frente de la escena.

Yo definitivamente era muy feliz.

 **Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí el capítulo jejeje. Gracias a quienes comentaron! El capítulo anterior solo tuvo 7 comentarios u.u pero quería publicar esto así que para la próxima actualización pediré que lleguemos a los 70 comentarios (yo sé que pueden y quiero saber lo que piensan) se viene un montón de cosas y no quiero adelantar nada porque soy muy mala jejeje.**

 **El verso de la canción que utilicé es de una que básicamente ha inspirado estos capítulos que he escrito. Se llama "Resiste más que yo" de un grupo chileno llamado De Saloon. Es súper antigua y no sé porque terminé escuchándola pero la amé. En fin, si quieren la pueden escuchar en sus dos versiones :)**

 **Un abrazoooooooooo :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios :D**

 **Gracias aquellas lectoras fantasmas que se atrevieron a comentar y también gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan y que han leído todas mis historias, su apoyo siempre me ha animado a escribir :) Mención especial a best hyuuga que me lee desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre he dicho que adoro los comentarios largos así que no pienso que eres una pesada sino todo lo contrario, te adoré jejeje espero este capítulo te anime con tus Raura Feels hahaha escribo esto también para animarme a mí.**

 **Sin nada más que decir aquí vamos.**

* * *

 **POV Laura**

" _Así que querías hacer algo productivo ¿Qué te parece ayudarme a cuidar de este pequeño de tres años?",_ Ross me preguntó con Rory todavía en sus brazos.

" _¿Quién es ella tío Doss?",_ Rory le preguntó al oído pero pude escuchar claramente.

" _Ella es tu tía Laura y es mi novia ¿dime que no es hermosa?",_ Ross le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Rory asintió con una sonrisa tímida y yo casi morí de amor en frente de la escena.

Yo definitivamente era muy feliz.

…

El resto de la tarde consistió en jugar, cantar, bailar y ver películas infantiles junto a Rory hasta que se quedó dormido del cansancio en el sofá enredado en nuestros brazos. En realidad era como tener dos niños en casa, Ross se había quedado dormido junto a él también, podía apostar que la razón fue porque hoy lo hice levantarse temprano. Sonreí. Me quedé observándolos durante un buen rato, era incapaz de moverme y despertar a alguno de los dos. Se veían tan tranquilos durmiendo. Noté su gran parecido, Rory era totalmente un Lynch con su cabello rubio brillante, sus ojos color avellana, su piel blanca y su increíble talento musical. Inevitablemente un pensamiento vino a mí. ¿Así luciría nuestro hijo? Sería hermoso. Podría apostar a que Ross sería un padre increíble, siempre se ha llevado tan bien con los niños.

Okey, tal vez algo anda mal conmigo. Estamos recién retomando nuestra relación y yo ya estaba pensando en hijos.

Definitivamente eso no era una opción en la actualidad. Pero ahora no podía negar que sería lindo que sucediera algún día, en algunos años más.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y apareció Riker. Por fin.

" _Hey Laura",_ me saludó casualmente y continuó su camino sin notar quien estaba con nosotros. Luego de unos segundos se volvió y observó bien.

" _¿Ese es Rory?"_ , preguntó anonadado. Yo asentí con una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó hacia nosotros.

" _Vanni tuvo un imprevisto y lo dejó con nosotros ya que tú no contestaste sus llamadas. Se quedó dormido hace un rato",_ le respondí susurrando para no despertar a Rory.

" _Iré a dejarlo a mi habitación y luego me explicas bien todo",_ me dijo tomando con cuidado a su hijo en sus brazos. Ross se despertó en la acción.

" _Hasta que por fin llegó_ –murmuró refregándose los ojos. Yo besé su mejilla y me miró sorprendido– _¿y eso?",_ preguntó sonriendo.

" _Te veías adorable",_ respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Él sonrió más amplio.

" _¿Dirás adorkable?"_ , cuestionó levantando una ceja.

" _Cierto. Adorkable es lo que se aplica a nosotros"._

Me abrazó cariñosamente y me besó en los labios. Estábamos besándonos cuando sentimos una garganta aclararse. Riker estaba de pie frente a nosotros.

" _Lamento interrumpirlos pero necesito saber que pasó"_ , nos dijo todavía evidentemente confundido. Con Ross le explicamos todo cómo sucedió y nos escuchó atentamente. Una vez que terminamos, él claramente estaba molesto.

" _No puedo creer que no recurrió a mi primero. ¡Ella pensaba irse fuera del país y dejar a mi hijo con su abuela sin siquiera consultarme! Yo soy su padre y me tiene como última opción para cuidar de mi propio hijo",_ derramó con enojo. Podía comprender su molestia claramente.

" _Tú sabes que ella todavía está dolida por todo lo que pasaron",_ Ross le recordó. Me quedé en silencio escuchando su conversación.

" _Pero eso no le da derecho a hacer lo que quiera con nuestro hijo. Me cansé de esto. Una vez que vuelva le exigiré más días de visita, sino pediré la custodia compartida",_ afirmó. Vi la convicción en sus ojos y podía apostar a que estaba hablando muy en serio.

" _¿Estás seguro?",_ Ross le preguntó con cautela.

" _Sí, haré lo que sea necesario. Tengo derecho de criar a mi hijo y ahora le demostraré que puedo hacerlo",_ aseguró. Él tenía razón, tenía derecho a ser parte de la vida de su hijo pero tenía curiosidad de saber cuáles fueron esas cosas que pasaron entre él y Vanni para que terminaran así y ella se comportara de la forma que lo estaba haciendo. Hice una nota mental para preguntarle a Ross después.

" _Te apoyaremos en lo que sea hermano",_ Ross le dijo palmeando su hombro. Riker le dio una sincera mirada de agradecimiento y luego me miró a mí. Yo le sonreí cálidamente.

" _Gracias por cuidar de Rory hoy chicos, yo estuve todo el día en reuniones con la producción de una nueva serie de la NBC. Ahora tendré que rechazar este trabajo",_ dijo pasando su mano a través de su cabello con preocupación.

" _Espera, ¿lo lograste?",_ yo le pregunté entusiasmada. Él me miró y asintió.

" _Sí, pero con Rory conmigo será imposible. Él está primero que todo"_ , me explicó _._

" _Pero no tienes por qué rechazar esta oportunidad, Ross y yo podemos cuidar de él mientras trabajas",_ le propuse animada.

" _No les puedo pedir que hagan eso",_ él se negó rotundamente.

" _Realmente no tenemos nada más que hacer y será por solo unos días hasta que Vanni regrese. Nos la pasamos muy bien cuidando de él hoy ¿cierto Ross?"_. Ross asintió alegremente.

" _Cierto. No es problema hermano, podemos cuidar de él perfectamente –_ me apoyó _– y también nos sirve para practicar cuando tengamos el nuestro",_ Ross bromeó haciendo reír a Riker y haciéndome sonrojar profundamente.

" _Todavía no llevan ni un mes de que regresaron a estar juntos y ya estás pensando en hijos",_ Riker se burló. Irónico era que hace unos momentos yo estaba pensando lo mismo.

" _¿Qué puedo decir? Yo sólo me puedo imaginar teniendo hijos con esta mujer"_ , dijo tomándome por la cintura y besando mi mejilla. Me sonrojé aún más y sentí un orgullo dentro de mí al escuchar sus palabras. Él me quería a mí para ser la madre de sus hijos, sólo a mí.

" _¿Qué opinas de esa declaración Laura? Yo soy tú y huyo inmediatamente",_ Riker bromeó. Yo reí.

" _¿En qué momento esta conversación pasó de hablar de Rory a hablar de hijos que aún no tenemos?",_ pregunté sonriendo. No me era indiferente el tema pero claramente no era el momento para hablar de esto. Riker asintió y sonrió.

" _Está bien chicos. Realmente sería una gran ayuda que cuidaran de Rory estos días, les estaré eternamente agradecido",_ él nos dijo.

" _No hay problema, él es un niño genial ¡Esto será divertido!",_ exclamé animada _._

" _Así que ¿en qué estarás actuando?",_ Ross le preguntó interesado en su nuevo trabajo.

" _La serie se llama "Troublemaker", las grabaciones comenzaron hace unas semanas y la persona que estaba contemplada para ser el interés amoroso de la protagonista tuvo que abandonar el proyecto por motivos personales, así que estoy reemplazándolo. Mañana conoceré a la actriz que actúa como "Elizabeth" la protagonista. Me dijeron que sería una sorpresa",_ nos contó con entusiasmo. Yo no pude ocultar la sonrisa sugerente que se asomó en mis labios al escuchar su respuesta. NBC, Troublemaker, Elizabeth. Yo sabía perfectamente quien era la actriz. No podía creer la coincidencia.

" _Laura ¿por qué sonríes así?",_ Ross me preguntó curioso.

" _Por nada",_ me encogí de hombros intentando sonar desinteresada.

" _Tu novia es una pésima mentirosa"_ , Riker se burló. Ross me miró a los ojos durante unos segundos y luego me apuntó con su dedo índice.

" _Ella sabe quién es la actriz",_ aseguró.

" _¿Qué? ¡No!",_ negué ocultando mi sonrisa con todas mis fuerzas. Ross negó con la cabeza.

" _Ella lo sabe",_ le aseguró a su hermano nuevamente.

" _¿Quién es?",_ Riker me preguntó de inmediato. Me hice la desentendida.

" _Yo no sé de lo que están hablando"_. Ross y Riker se miraron el uno al otro con complicidad. De pronto estaba en el hombro de Ross caminando hacia el patio.

" _¡Ross bájame!",_ le exigí riéndome. Él no me escucho y camino hasta la orilla de su piscina. Miré a Riker y él nos siguió con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

" _Dime quien es o Ross te lanzará, y sabes que es capaz de hacerlo",_ él me amenazó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

" _¿En serio Riker? ¿No se supone que eres el maduro aquí?",_ le cuestioné. Él se puso a reír junto con Ross.

" _Eres una pequeña mentirosa, nos estás ocultando información privilegiada",_ me respondió sin culpa.

" _¡Treeeeees, doooos!",_ Ross exclamó como advertencia antes de lanzarme al agua. No podía parar de reírme y no podía creer que estaban haciendo esto.

" _¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Les diré quién es!",_ grité rindiéndome. Ross me bajo de su hombro pero me mantuvo en sus brazos.

" _No te bajaré hasta que respondas"_ , me advirtió. Me tomé mi tiempo para responder y así molestarlos. Vi la ansiedad en los dos.

" _La actriz es…"_ , comencé a decir y me detuve. Sonreí maliciosamente.

" _¡Quien es!",_ Riker exigió ansioso. Me tomé deliberadamente otros segundos para responder.

" _La actriz es… ¡Es Vanessa!"_ , exclamé finalmente. Hubo un silencio y luego de un momento vi como una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

Esto iba a ser interesante.

…

Ross me llevaba en su auto devuelta a casa de mis padres. Íbamos escuchando música relajadamente. Lo observé mientras conducía y vi como sus labios formaban una sonrisa tranquila. Me encantaba verlo así. Era increíble que el Ross que estaba aquí a mi lado, fuera la misma persona que hace unas semanas atrás, estaba enojado y molesto con el mundo y conmigo. Pero las cosas habían cambiado ahora. Sentía que él estaba comenzando a ser la persona feliz que yo conocí alguna vez. Sabía que una gran parte se debía a que había logrado solucionar las cosas con sus hermanos. Pero también sabía que lo nuestro lo hacía feliz y eso me llenaba el corazón.

Me sentía completa a su lado.

" _Así que mañana ¿a qué hora paso por ti?",_ me preguntó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Yo lo miré confundida.

" _Pensé que estaría yendo a tu casa para cuidar de Rory",_ le respondí. Él asintió.

" _Cuidaremos de él pero quiero hacer algo especial con mi sobrino, no quiero quedarme en casa todo el día"_ , me aclaró.

" _¿Qué tienes en mente?"._

" _Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos ir a Disneyland",_ respondió tímidamente.

" _Pero es un lugar público, habrán paparazis",_ le recordé. Llegamos a mi casa y se estacionó a las afueras. Apagó el motor del auto y me miró.

" _No me importa. No tenemos por qué ocultarnos. No estaremos haciendo nada malo. No estamos haciendo nada malo"_ , me dijo seriamente mirándome a los ojos. Él no se refería sólo a salir con Rory, se refería a nuestra relación también. Suspiré.

" _Lo sé pero no quiero que nos equivoquemos. ¿Qué pasa si los rumores arruinan lo que tenemos?",_ le pregunté con temor. Él tomó mis manos.

" _Laura ¿de verdad crees que unos rumores estúpidos arruinarían esto que tenemos? Sé que estamos recién volviendo a estar juntos pero nunca me sentí tan seguro cómo lo estoy ahora a tu lado. Nosotros sabemos la verdad sobre nuestro amor y cómo sucedieron las cosas y eso es todo lo que importa. Lo que tenga que decir una revista estúpida o un programa estúpido de espectáculos me tiene sin cuidado",_ me dijo con seguridad. Procesé sus palabras y luego apreté sus manos con cariño.

" _Tienes razón. A mí tampoco me importa lo que digan. Tú eres lo que quiero y lo que me hace feliz. Mañana llevaremos a Rory de paseo a Disneyland y será unos de los mejores días de nuestras vidas",_ le dije sonriendo. Él se acercó y me besó suavemente.

" _Entonces mañana le pediré permiso a Riker para llevarlo",_ dijo animado.

Mañana sería un gran día.

…

Yo durante toda mi vida había visto un sin número de caras entusiasmadas. Como la cara de los fanáticos cuando te conocen, era una de mis preferidas. Algunos están nerviosos, otros confiados, otros tímidos pero siempre la mirada de emoción era la misma. Y me aseguraba de hacer su experiencia la mejor posible. Pero ahora sin dudas debía agregar a mi lista de caras entusiasmadas favoritas la del niño y el hombre a mi lado. Sus rostros estaban iluminados mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada de Disneyland. Ross y yo llevábamos tomados de la mano a Rory en medio de nosotros.

" _Entiendo que Rory esté tan entusiasmado, es un niño. Pero ¿tú Ross? Hemos estado en este lugar un millón de veces",_ le cuestioné en broma. Yo estaba igual de entusiasmada que él.

" _Hoy es distinto, mi novia y mi sobrino favorito me acompañan",_ me respondió alegre.

" _Soy tú único sobrino tío Doss ¿cómo puedo ser tu favorito?",_ Rory le preguntó suspicazmente. Este niño era inteligente.

" _Él tiene razón",_ le dije riendo. Ross pensó unos segundos.

" _¡Entonces eres mi familiar favorito! ¿Lo dije bien ahora par de perfeccionistas?"_ , preguntó con falso enojo. Rory y yo nos miramos y asentimos riendo.

Nos dirigimos primero hacia el castillo y tomarnos la foto oficial con Mickey y Minnie. Luego fuimos a la tienda y cada uno consiguió sus orejas de Mickey. Durante el transcurso del día solo algunas personas nos pidieron fotos, la verdad es que la gente fue muy respetuosa con nosotros al notar que estábamos acompañados con un niño y fue realmente agradable. Visitamos cada lugar que Rory quiso ir. Nos subimos al Carrusel del Rey Arturo y Ross tomó unas fotos asombrosas de Rory cabalgando uno de los caballos conmigo a su lado. En Peter Pan's Flight, volamos sobre Nunca Jamás en un galeón pirata volador. Luego tuvimos una batalla contra Zurg en Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters, fue tan divertido porque soy la peor disparando pistolas con rayos láser y casi perdimos por mi culpa pero nos reímos un montón. Pero lejos mi lugar favorito fue cuando nos subimos a la lancha de "Los Piratas del Caribe", estaba segura que la emoción de Rory por ver al Capitán Jack Sparrow se debía definitivamente al fanatismo de Riker. No paró de hablar que había conocido al Capitán Jack Sparrow durante el resto del día. Era entrañable.

Cuando la tarde llegó a su fin y habíamos visitado la mayoría de los parques, todos estábamos agotados. De camino a casa Rory se quedó dormido en el auto con una sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando llegamos Riker ya nos estaba esperando, nos agradeció y llevó a Rory a su habitación. Con Ross caímos rendidos en el sofá.

" _¿Cómo estuvo el día?",_ Rydel nos preguntó mirándonos con una sonrisa divertida.

" _Agotador",_ respondimos al unísono. Nos reímos.

" _Pero realmente fue un día increíble. Rory es un niño increíble"_ , yo dije con sinceridad.

" _Lo es_ –Rydel concordó– _ojalá lo tuviéramos más seguido aquí con nosotros"_ , murmuró con decepción.

" _¿Puedo saber qué sucedió para que Vanni se comporte como lo está haciendo?",_ pregunté con cautela. Rydel suspiró pesadamente y asintió.

" _Todo comenzó cuando ella estaba embarazada, estábamos por comenzar una gira cuando nos enteramos. Tenía alrededor de dos meses de embarazo. Riker quiso suspender el tour porque no quería dejarla sola pero al final ella decidió acompañarnos como lo había hecho en nuestros tour anteriores. Todo bien hasta que cuando cumplió los cuatro meses, tuvo síntomas de pérdida y no pudo continuar de viaje con nosotros porque su embarazo pasó a ser riesgoso. Suspendimos el tour por unas semanas pero luego ella insistió en que debíamos continuar y que no quería ser un impedimento, convenció a Riker ya que la fecha de parto era para después de que finalizara la gira así que continuamos hasta que un día cuando estábamos en Londres recibimos una llamada de que Rory había nacido prematuramente a los ocho meses. Riker se perdió su nacimiento, suspendimos un par de shows para viajar y conocerlo. Quisimos suspender el resto del tour pero fue imposible, nos arriesgábamos a una gran indemnización. Cuando comenzamos nuevamente la gira y Vanni se quedó sola con Rory creo que algo se rompió entre ella y Riker. No lo sé, cuando Riker volvió ya nada era igual y así las cosas se fueron rompiendo poco a poco. La vida de padres fue mucho para ellos supongo, se separaron antes de que Rory cumpliera un año de vida. Riker estuvo muy mal. Yo intenté razonar con ella de que era algo temporal, que debía perseverar pero no hubo caso. Riker por su parte nunca se perdonó haberse perdido el nacimiento de su hijo y sus primeros meses, así que aceptaba el rechazo de Vanni y fue la peor que pudo haber hecho porque debido a eso se perdió un montón de cosas más, como sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos, etc. Y así fue como todo terminó en lo que estamos ahora",_ Rydel me contó tristemente.

" _Wow, es triste oír todo eso",_ logré decir. Ross se acercó y me abrazó.

" _Todos pensamos que solucionarían las cosas pero al parecer la vida de padres era muy distinto a lo que estaban acostumbrados. Y Vanni cuando tomó la decisión de separarse no dio vuelta atrás",_ Ross me contó.

" _La verdad es que estaban discutiendo mucho y eso no era sano. De alguna forma entiendo por qué Vanni tomó la decisión pero ella ha excluido a Riker de la vida de Rory y él por sentirse culpable se lo ha permitido. Por lo menos ahora está decidido a cambiar eso_ ", Rydel agregó.

" _De verdad espero que las cosas se solucionen. Rory se merece lo mejor de este mundo",_ reflexioné.

" _Nosotros también esperamos lo mismo",_ Ross murmuró.

…

Más tarde por la noche Ross y yo estábamos cenando junto con sus hermanos cuando recibí una llamada de Mona. Pedí permiso y me alejé de la mesa para hablar tranquilamente. Las redes sociales estaban repletas de fotos mías y de Ross en Disneyland junto con Rory. Era de esperarse, ambos sabíamos que algo como esto sucedería. La mayoría de los sitios de espectáculos lo tomaron como una confirmación a nuestra relación, eso no estaba mal. Lo que yo sabía y me temía eran los rumores de que lo nuestro venía sucediendo antes de que él rompiera con Michelle. Técnicamente fue un día antes de que rompieran pero especular con que fueron meses y dejándome como su amante y una rompe relaciones era bastante feo. Y una mala publicidad.

Suspiré pesadamente cuando terminé la llamada. Ross se acercó, me abrazó con un brazo por la cintura y con su otra mano libre acarició mi rostro suavemente.

" _¿Estás bien?",_ me preguntó preocupado. Sonreí levemente.

" _Sí"._

" _No me mientas"._

" _La mayoría de la gente piensa que soy lo peor por haberme entrometido entre tú y Michelle"_ , confesé apenada.

" _Tú sabes que no es así",_ él me recordó.

" _Lo sé, es sólo que me pone triste que la gente hable tantas cosas sin saber"._

" _Somos personas famosas, lamentablemente eso siempre va suceder con nosotros. Pero tú y yo, y las personas que nos importan saben la verdad. Eso es todo lo que importa",_ dijo con convicción.

" _¿En qué momento te convertiste en el maduro de esta relación?",_ yo le pregunté en broma.

" _Mi madurez siempre ha sido menospreciada",_ dijo haciendo un puchero.

" _Te amo",_ suspiré.

" _Yo también te amo",_ susurró besando mi frente.

* * *

 **¿Cómo estuvo? No quiero adelantar nada pero este capítulo tiene entre líneas un montón de información para los capítulos siguientes. 10 comentarios para actualizar :)**

 **¡Un abrazo grande!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEEEEEEEEY! PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN**

 **Ha sido una eternidad desde la última actualización, no he tenido tiempo por culpa de la universidad, he estado muy ocupada. Cómo saben yo soy de Chile y hubo un terremoto con tsunami hace poco en mi ciudad y las clases estuvieron suspendidas, así que ahora mi calendario está muy estrecho, lleno de exámenes. Además había perdido un poco la inspiración, tenía tantas ideas que luego comencé a cuestionarme que no eran tan buenas. Así que las dejé atrás y escribí este capítulo muy a mi estilo, ya sabrán porque jejeje *risa malvada***

 **Una de las razones que más me motivó a escribir es que R5 vendrá a Chile y yo ya tengo mi entradaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I'M SO EXCITED!**

 **Ok. Ahora las dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

 **POV Ross**

Cada vez que algo bueno me sucede trato de aferrarme a ese momento como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Lo hago, porque nunca puedo sacar de mi mente que algo malo vendrá después. Con Laura había ido todo bien, demasiado bien como para ser cierto.

Siempre he tenido esta sensación de que cuando muchas cosas buenas pasan seguramente algo malo bien después. Llámenme paranoico o lo que sea pero es como una ley de la vida.

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde que con Laura y Rory fuimos a Disneyland y ha sido una semana dura para nosotros. Primero tuvimos que cargar con el enojo de Vanni por haber expuesto a su hijo a los paparazis. Segundo, los rumores sobre haberle sido infiel a Michelle cada vez eran más fuertes, ella se había encargado de hablar por todos lados sobre su sufrimiento tras la ruptura, y por último Laura se sentía culpable por ambas cosas. Es por eso que las cosas no han estado muy bien entre nosotros. No hemos discutido ni nada por el estilo pero se siente como que algo ha cambiado. Laura ha estado distante, por supuesto que trata de convencerme con esa sonrisa suya de que todo está bien, pero yo la conozco mucho como para que ella logre engañarme.

Hoy finalmente Vanni regresó de la India y tanto Laura como yo nos disculpamos por lo sucedido. Le aclaramos que Rory en ningún momento estuvo expuesto a alguna situación incómoda pero sin embargo, todo su enojo estaba dirigido hacia Riker por haberlo permitido. Su discusión llegó lejos hasta el punto de la pelea de la custodia. Supongo que era algo que sucedería tarde o temprano, estas cosas pasan a menudo en las familias, las parejas se separan, los hijos quedan pero era triste saber que Rory estaba en medio de todo esto. Porque claramente las cosas son más simples cuando no se trata de alguien a quien tú quieres y durante esta semana junto a él me había acercado y encariñado mucho más. Lo más probable es que ahora no lo veríamos en un buen tiempo. Por lo menos hasta que un juez decidiera algo o Vanni cambiara su opinión.

Miré a Laura que estaba recostada a mi lado, tenía sus cejas fruncidas mientras pensaba en algo.

" _Esas arrugas se quedaran ahí sino te relajas",_ le dije acariciando su frente. Ella me sonrió levemente.

" _¿En qué piensas?",_ le pregunté. Ella se encogió de hombros.

" _Solo en cosas"_

" _¿Cosas que te preocupan?"_

" _Solo cosas",_ volvió a responder. Me senté y la miré de frente.

" _¿Sabes que no es tu culpa lo de Rory? Vanni está enojada con Riker, no con nosotros"_ , le aclaré en un intento de tranquilizarla. Ella suspiró y me miró a los ojos.

" _Fuimos irresponsables, ella tiene razón, no teníamos derecho a exponerlo así"_

" _Laura tú lo viste, él estaba muy feliz y en ningún momento le sucedió algo malo. Cuidamos muy bien de él",_ le recordé. Evitó mi mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Sabía que había algo más, yo no había querido mencionar lo de Michelle para evitar problemas pero ya era hora de conversarlo bien.

" _Sé que algo te pasa y ya estoy cansado de que finjas que estás bien cuando no lo estás_ –le dije suavemente tomando sus manos– _Quiero que las cosas sean como hace unas semanas atrás"._

" _No se puede"_

" _¿Por qué?"_

" _Porque ahora donde vamos la gente nos está mirando, hablando sobre lo mala que soy"_

" _Laura tú sabes que no es así, la gente te adora y si hay alguien malo en esta historia soy yo no tú, yo soy el que tenía una relación con Michelle no tú"._ Ella negó con la cabeza.

" _Yo permití que lo nuestro sucediera demasiado rápido"_

" _¿Qué significa eso?",_ la interrumpí.

" _Yo… yo creo que necesitamos un tiempo, esperar que las cosas se calmen"_ , respondió nerviosa.

" _¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?",_ cuestioné incrédulo.

" _¡No! ¡Dios no! Solo estoy diciendo que deberíamos ir más lento, no lo sé"_ , respondió rápidamente. Yo resoplé.

" _Eso es lo que se dice siempre antes de romper Laura, no soy estúpido",_ le reclamé apartándome de ella. Tomó mis manos y me obligó a quedarme a su lado.

" _Ross por favor compréndeme, yo te amo pero no dejo de pensar en que le hice daño a alguien además pasamos todo el tiempo juntos necesito respirar un poco"_

Yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, para mí las cosas estaban bien claras, era como retroceder en el tiempo. Ella siempre terminaba rindiéndose conmigo.

" _Déjalo Laura, me doy cuenta lo difícil que es para ti estar conmigo, te lo haré más fácil esto se acabó",_ le dije molesto soltándome de su agarre. Me puse de pie y salí de mi habitación con pasos firmes. La oí salir detrás de mí.

" _¡Ross! ¿Dónde vas?",_ exclamó.

" _Lejos de aquí",_ escupí con enojo.

" _No puedes irte, esta es tu casa. Si quieres me voy yo"_ , dijo desesperadamente. Continué con mi camino hacia la puerta.

" _Haz lo que quieras saldré de aquí de todas maneras"._ Tomé las llaves de mi auto deportivo y salí con un portazo.

 **POV Laura**

Él se fue enojado, sin mirar atrás. Me quedé de pie inmóvil mirando la puerta por donde había salido.

" _Laura ¿Qué sucedió?",_ Rydel apareció sorprendida. Yo no respiré aguantando mis lágrimas.

" _Escuché unos gritos desde el patio ¿sucedió algo malo?",_ oí preguntar a Riker.

" _Ross… Ross y yo acabamos de romper",_ logré decir.

" _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?",_ Rydel cuestionó acercándose a mí.

" _Lo siento chicos pero necesito salir de aquí",_ me disculpe dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

" _Pero no tienes en que irte y es tarde, yo te iré a dejar",_ Rydel me ofreció.

" _No es necesario"_

" _No te estoy preguntando Laura, vamos",_ ella dijo firmemente. No tenía ánimos de discutir así que decidí hacerle caso.

Cuando íbamos viajando en el auto ninguna de las dos dijo algo durante los primeros minutos.

" _No quiero sonar entrometida, realmente me preocupo por ti y por mi hermano, ¿puedo saber lo que sucedió?",_ cuestionó con cautela mientras conducía.

" _No sé si deba hablar esto contigo… eres su hermana"_

" _Soy tu amiga también ¿lo olvidas? Prometo mantenerme neutral en todo esto",_ aseguró. Respiré y asentí.

" _Todo estaba bien hasta que Ross decidió que debíamos hacer público nuestro noviazgo, yo sé que estuve de acuerdo con ir a Disneyland pero debí imaginar que algo así sucedería, él llevaba muy poco desde que había roto con Michelle, era obvio que la gente iba a pensar que él le fue infiel conmigo sobre todo cuando ella misma anda diciendo que fue así y él no lo ve pero de verdad que hay mucha gente que odia la idea de nosotros juntos, es gracioso porque así como hay gente que adora Raura, hay gente que también adora Richelle o lo que sea y sus palabras hieren, me siento cómo cuando éramos adolescentes y las fans de Raia me odiaban. Sé que esto es infantil, que solo debería hacer oídos sordos pero todo sucedió tan repentino y rápido que las emociones me sobrepasan y mi cabeza trabaja a mil kilómetros por hora, además por culpa de nosotros no verán a Rory por un tiempo y no lo sé, le dije a Ross que necesitaba un tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmaran y él entendió que quería romper y se enojó y rompió el conmigo",_ derramé mis palabras desahogándome. Rydel me oyó atentamente, luego de unos segundos de que terminé estacionó su auto a un costado de la carretera.

" _No quiero sonar dura Laura pero en primer lugar tú no tienes nada que ver con lo que sucedió con Rory y en segundo lugar, créeme que comprendo totalmente tu posición, de hecho es la misma razón por la que Ell y yo tardamos tanto tiempo en hacer público lo nuestro cuando comenzamos pero alejarte no va solucionar las cosas, no debes arrancar de los problemas sino que debes enfrentarlos junto con él, Ross te ama Laura y puedo asegurarte que siempre estuvo esperando por ti, todo este tiempo trató de olvidarte y se desvió de su camino y ahora que por fin había logrado tenerte de vuelta debe sentir que te irás otra vez. No te estoy acusando de nada pero deberías comprenderlo a él también",_ ella me dijo amistosamente.

Rydel tenía razón, había sido una estúpida al pensar solo en mí.

" _Lo arruiné todo",_ admití con tristeza.

" _Lo solucionarán, él te ama, sólo tienen que hablar las cosas bien",_ me reconfortó.

" _No me querrá escuchar"_

" _Tendrás que encontrar la forma para que te escuche"_ , me aconsejó.

" _Gracias Rydel",_ le sonreí.

" _De nada ¿para qué están las amigas?",_ ella me sonrió devuelta.

…

Una vez que llegué a casa no podía estar tranquila. Llamé al celular de Ross un millón de veces, primero no contestaba, luego simplemente sonó apagado. No quería estar así, no quería que él estuviera molesto nuevamente. Lo quería feliz, lo quería sonriendo. Lo quería conmigo. Comprendí que aquí encerrada en mi habitación no iba a lograr nada así que tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí en el para buscarlo. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue ir a buscarlo al mirador donde habíamos vuelto a estar juntos pero no había nadie, estaba desolado.

La decepción me inundó por completo, era obvio que no estaría aquí. Él no quería verme.

Llamé a Rydel para preguntarle si tenía alguna idea de donde podría estar, me dio el nombre de algunos de los bares donde solía ir, así que me puse en camino decidida a encontrarlo.

Después del tercer bar me di por vencida, esto había sido tan estúpido. No porque lo había encontrado una vez significaba que lo volvería a encontrar. Me dirigí hacia mi casa totalmente decepcionada.

Una vez en mi cama no podía lograr conciliar el sueño, me sentía tonta, culpable y triste. Pensaba en mil formas de pedirle disculpas a Ross, imaginaba como sería si él me perdonara y también como sería si no me perdonaba. De pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar y salté del susto, miré la pantalla eran las 3 de la madruga y una llamada de Ross. Mi corazón se aceleró.

" **¿Hola?",** contesté pero nadie respondió, sólo oía una respiración.

" **¿Ross estás ahí? Por favor háblame",** intenté de nuevo. Luego de unos segundos habló.

" **¿Por qué siempre terminas rompiéndome el corazón?",** preguntó con la voz quebrada. Se me partió a mí el corazón también al escucharlo así.

" **Ross lo siento tanto, soy una tonta, yo no quiero un tiempo, no lo necesito fui una estúpida, por favor perdóname, yo quiero estar contigo",** le supliqué desesperadamente.

" **¿Hablas en serio?",** cuestionó débilmente.

" **Sí mi amor, yo no sé porque tengo este miedo a lo que siento por ti, o tengo esta sensación de que a pesar de lo mucho que nos amamos vamos a fracasar pero mientras más lo pienso no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, no ahora después que sé lo hermoso que es estar contigo nuevamente".** Lo oí suspirar pesadamente al otro lado de la línea.

" **Yo ya no sé si creerte",** murmuró con decepción.

" **Por favor Ross tenemos que conversar esto cara a cara ¿Dónde estás?",** le pedí en un intento desesperado.

" **Estacionado fuera de mi casa",** respondió.

" **Okey, voy para allá"**

" **¡No! Yo prefiero que no. Mañana hablamos"** , me interrumpió.

" **Está bien",** acepté.

" **Nos vemos",** se despidió.

" **Te amo",** susurré pero él ya había cortado.

…

A la mañana siguiente yo era un desastre. Prácticamente no había dormido nada. Me di una ducha tibia para relajarme un poco, luego me vestí y desayuné junto a mis padres. Les di mi mejor sonrisa mañanera, no quería que se preocuparan por mis problemas. Una vez que se fueron a sus trabajos me quedé sola en casa. Eran las 8 de la mañana y yo ya quería ir a casa de Ross y arreglar las cosas pero definitivamente era muy temprano. Si es que estuvo bebiendo anoche lo más probable es que hoy despierte tarde.

Tomé mi iPhone para revisar si tenía algún correo de Mona o Scott. Pero para mi sorpresa encontré un correo de un desconocido. Suelo ignorarlos pero tenía un presentimiento así que lo abrí. Había un link hacia una de estas revistas de espectáculos y solo decía **"Esto seguro te va interesar. Con amor. M"**

Una parte de mi gritaba que no lo abriera pero definitivamente había otra más curiosa, así que presioné el link.

Él título decía **"¿Ross Lynch infiel nuevamente?".** Habían fotos de él vestido con la misma ropa de ayer a las afueras de una casa, luego había otras con la puerta abierta y con la dueña de la casa en la puerta. Luego fotos de él entrando en la casa.

La casa de Michelle.

* * *

 **¡Dramaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lo sé, esto se contradice totalmente con mi estado de ánimo pero quería escribir algo que las tuviera más pendiente de la actualización y con más emociones.**

 **Anyway, gracias por leer y ya saben 10 comentarios para actualizar. Pueden contarme si les gustó o no. Si lo esperaban o se sorprendieron. O contarme si verán a R5 también jeje**

 **Un abrazoooooooo :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Este capítulo está dedicado a mi queridísima amiga Riley. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Sé que probablemente en este momento estés en L.A. disfrutando con tu familia pero espero leas esto durante el día, es mi pequeño regalo o parte 1 de mi regalo ;). De hecho lo escribí pensando en algo que pudiera gustarte, así que notarás a lo que me refiero jejeje**

 **También es el cumpleaños de Ross, ya tiene 20 años OMG.**

 **El tiempo pasa tan rápido.**

* * *

 **POV Laura**

" _Tiene que haber una explicación",_ murmuré para mis adentros por centésima vez mientras conducía a casa de Ross en busca de su versión de lo que pasó. Quería creer firmemente que nada había sucedido entre él y Michelle pero otra parte de mí me decía que estaba siendo estúpida al pensar así. Sin embargo, no debía saltar a suposiciones.

Debía preguntarle a él primero.

Llegué a su casa, me estacioné afuera y respiré profundo.

" _Hay una explicación. Tranquila",_ me animé a mí misma y bajé del auto. Caminé hacia la puerta y toqué el timbre. Segundos después la puerta se abrió revelando a Rydel.

" _Laura ¿cómo estás? Adelante, pasa",_ me invitó inmediatamente.

" _¿Está Ross?",_ pregunté nerviosa.

" _Sí, está en su habitación ¿pudieron hablar anoche?"_

" _No logré encontrarlo. Necesito hablar con él",_ expliqué angustiada. Rydel me miró con preocupación. _"Sube a su habitación entonces, que esperas"_

" _No quiero invadir su privacidad"._ Ella rodó los ojos.

" _Laura prácticamente has vivido acá estas últimas semanas. Eres parte de la casa. Ahora sube a esa habitación para que arreglen las cosas, te quiero como mi cuñada nuevamente",_ ordenó con una pequeña sonrisa. Asentí y subí rápidamente las escaleras. Golpeé suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Ross sin obtener respuesta, así que la abrí con cuidado. Estaba dormido. Me acerqué lentamente y me senté a su lado observándolo dormir. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, parecía preocupado. Su rostro no reflejaba ni un poquito la tranquilidad que había sido testigo las últimas semanas durmiendo a su lado. Acaricié su cabello y él de inmediato abrió los ojos sintiendo mi presencia.

" _¿Laura?",_ pregunto medio dormido.

" _Hey…_ –lo saludé– _¿podemos hablar?"._

Se sentó y me miró de frente. _"Pensé que querías un tiempo ¿Qué haces aquí?"._ Dijo fríamente haciéndome estremecer. De pronto recordé la razón del porqué estaba aquí y saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo.

" _Vengo a buscar alguna explicación sobre esto",_ le dije mostrándole la pantalla de mi celular con las fotos de él entrando a la casa de Michelle. Una vez que vio de qué se trataba su rostro se horrorizó. _"¿De dónde sacaste eso?"_ , pidió.

" _Están en una revista de espectáculos, fue especialmente enviado a mi mail por alguien que firmó M. Dicen que me fuiste infiel y vengo a pedir una explicación que supongo que existe, antes de creer lo que dicen"_ le expliqué intentando guardar la calma. Él bajó la mirada y luego me volvió a mirar con culpabilidad haciendo que mi estómago se revolviera de los nervios.

" _Laura yo…",_ intentó hablar pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. No quería asumir lo que significaba.

" _¿Es verdad?",_ espeté.

" _Yo fui a pedirle que dejara de hablar cosas sobre ti y sobre nosotros",_ contó.

" _¿Y…?"._

" _Y yo había bebido más de la cuenta y no sé cómo ella logró darme un beso",_ respondió y fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre mí. Me quedé en silencio unos segundos procesando lo que me había dicho.

" _¿Le respondiste el beso?",_ logré preguntar temiendo la respuesta. Ahora él se quedó en silencio un momento.

" _Sí…",_ susurró. Yo me puse de pie y traté de respirar profundo buscando la forma de tranquilizarme.

" _¿Sucedió algo más entre ustedes?",_ cuestioné.

" _¡No!_ –Exclamó– _sólo nos besamos",_ respondió rápidamente.

" _No lo puedo creer",_ murmuré con decepción. Pensé que de verdad le importaba.

" _Prácticamente no te fui infiel, nosotros rompimos ayer",_ se excusó y fue el colmo.

" _¿En serio Ross? ¿Esa es tu explicación?"._

Él se puso de pie y me enfrentó _. "Tú fuiste quien me pidió un tiempo, tú eres la que no está segura de lo que tenemos, tu eres la que se da por vencida conmigo… al menos Michelle nunca se ha dado por vencida a pesar de todo lo que le he hecho"_ , dijo. La frustración impregnada en su voz. Yo realmente no creía las palabras que salían de su boca.

" _¿Hablas en serio?"._

El bajó la mirada nuevamente. _"Yo no sé qué decir"._

" _¡Sé que todo esto comenzó por mi culpa y estoy arrepentida por lo que dije pero eso no te da el derecho de haber hecho lo que hiciste!",_ reclamé dolida _. "Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí"._ Iba a salir pero de pronto él se acercó, tomó mi brazo firmemente atrayéndome hacia él y me besó sorprendiéndome por completo. En un comienzo intenté alejarlo pero insistió en el beso con tanta pasión que yo no me pude resistir y terminé correspondiéndoselo. Me abrazó fuerte por la cintura y profundizó el beso haciendo que mis piernas se debilitaran. No entendía lo que estaba intentando hacer pero se sentía tan bien que no quería que se detuviera y toda mi parte racional dejó de funcionar. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y pasé mis dedos a través de su cabello.

" _Maldición te amo tanto",_ gimió comenzando a besar mi cuello. _"Y yo a ti",_ suspiré.

" _No debí permitir que Michelle me besara",_ admitió.

" _No debí dudar de lo nuestro",_ admití también.

" _Nada se compara contigo"._

" _Nada es mejor que estar contigo",_ continué con las declaraciones. Él me sonrió y luego continuó besándome hasta que caímos en su cama, cayéndose junto a nosotros cualquier oportunidad de detener lo que obviamente pasaría.

…

 **POV Ross**

" _Así que por esa sonrisa supongo que volvieron",_ Rocky me preguntó sentándose a mi lado en el sofá. Yo estaba viendo televisión mientras Laura había ido a la cocina en busca de algo para comer.

Me hice el desentendido. _"¿Cuál sonrisa?"._

" _Conozco muy bien esa sonrisa_ –dijo con voz sugerente– _Tienes la sonrisa de sexo de reconciliación",_ bromeó levantando las cejas. No pude evitar reírme.

" _Cállate Laura puede escucharte",_ susurré.

" _Por lo que estoy en lo correcto"_ , rio. Yo observé que Laura no estuviera cerca y hablé.

" _Fue lo mejor de la vida",_ reconocí sonriendo tontamente. Luego de nuestra discusión esta mañana yo por un momento pensé que todo terminaría entre nosotros pero en el momento que ella dijo que se iría no pude evitar impedírselo. Yo no puedo estar sin ella. Que lo había intentado todos estos años y nunca había logrado olvidarla. Lo había intentado anoche besando a Michelle y tampoco había funcionado. Solo por eso le respondí el beso. Pero nunca nadie ha logrado hacerme sentir como Laura lo hace. Es inexplicable todo lo que siento cuando estoy con ella. Es como si nada importara más.

Sé que estamos tipo destinado a tener problemas. De hecho estar tranquilo y bien es raro entre nosotros. Probablemente es producto de lo diferente que somos en muchos aspectos. Pero la amo tanto que aguantaría todo por ella.

" _Tal vez esa es la razón del porque siempre discuten",_ dijo pensativo. Yo lo miré extrañado. _"Por las reconciliaciones, yo lo haría",_ bromeó.

Solté una carcajada. _"No sé por qué, pero te creo"._ Ambos estábamos riendo cuando Laura llegó con unas patatas fritas.

" _¿De qué ríen?",_ preguntó curiosa.

" _Ross me contó que tuvieron sexo de reconciliación",_ Rocky respondió casualmente. Laura abrió los ojos en la sorpresa y se sonrojó furiosamente. Golpeé a mi hermano con el codo fuertemente.

" _¿Tú hiciste qué?"_ , ella exclamó horrorizada.

" _No dije nada, lo prometo",_ me defendí rápidamente. Rocky se puso de pie y tomó un par de patatas.

" _No tuvo que decirme nada con solo ver su gigante sonrisa lo noté",_ dijo finalmente y se fue dejándonos a solas. Laura se quedó de pie mirándome fijamente.

" _Lo siento, conoces a Rocky, él bromea con esas cosas",_ me disculpé tímidamente. Ella se quedó mirándome todavía seriamente pero luego de unos segundos me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

" _Lo sé. Sólo estaba jugando contigo_ –rio dejando el bol de patatas fritas en la mesa de centro– _puede enterarse el mundo entero y me daría lo mismo"._

Yo la miré incrédulo. _"¿Es así?"._ Ella asintió y se sentó a mi lado. _"Yo también estoy muy feliz de que las cosas se arreglaran entre nosotros"_ , sonrió.

La abracé y besé su mejilla _. "Te amo"._ Ella se acurrucó en mi pecho _. "Yo también te amo",_ respondió. Nos quedamos abrazados un buen rato, de pronto la miré y noté que estaba pensativa. Tenía miedo de preguntarle que le sucedía, la última vez las cosas no terminaron muy bien y eso fue ayer. Era muy pronto para volver a discutir. Pero ella era más importante que cualquier cosa y si algo le molestaba, necesitaba saberlo.

" _¿En qué piensas?",_ le pregunté acariciando su cabello. Ella levantó su rostro y me miró. Noté que estaba analizando en su cabeza si decirme o no. _"Yo tampoco quiero discutir, sea lo que sea, lo conversaremos_ ", dije en un intento de ayudarla.

Ella me sonrió con cariño. _"Eres el mejor ¿lo sabías?"._

" _Por supuesto",_ le respondí con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

" _Y eres el más arrogante también",_ rio suavemente. Yo reí junto a ella. Luego volví acariciar su cabello _. "¿Me dirás que pasa por esta cabecita?"._

Ella suspiró y asintió. " _Sé que dijimos que no hablaríamos nuevamente de ella pero estoy segura que no nos dejará tranquilos desde ahora. Ustedes se besaron",_ dijo tristemente.

" _Te dije que no significó nada Laur. Nada",_ le aseguré con convicción.

" _Lo sé mi amor pero ella lo va a divulgar y tú no podrás negarlo"._ Suspiré pesadamente. Laura tenía razón. Michelle no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de arruinar nuestra relación. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? No debí aparecerme por su casa anoche. Pero luego de beber un sin número de copas en un bar, tenía tanta rabia por todo lo que ella había hecho, que quería exigirle que dejara en paz a Laura y yo el estúpido terminé seducido por ella. En mi defensa ella tenía algo de razón cuando dijo que no se daba por vencida conmigo y en el momento me dejé llevar. Pero si lo pienso bien no puedo defender lo indefendible, yo no la amo y el hecho de que no se dé por vencida es la razón de mis problemas con Laura. Cómo ya lo dije soy un estúpido.

" _Lo negaré de todas maneras"._

" _¿Mentirás?",_ Laura me preguntó con preocupación.

" _No quiero agrandar más todo este drama. Mientras tú sepas la verdad a mí me basta pero necesito saber una cosa",_ le dije mirándola a los ojos.

" _¿Qué cosa?"._

" _¿Me perdonas por lo que hice? Fue tan estúpido",_ suspiré con arrepentimiento.

Ella tomó mi mano y me miró. _"Con una condición. Yo te perdono, solo si me perdonas a mí también"._ Le sonreí y la besé en los labios.

" _Por supuesto",_ murmuré entre besos. Ella comenzó a picotear mis labios. _"Ambos nos olvidaremos que esto pasó, encontraremos la forma de estar juntos pase lo que pase"._

" _¿No somos ahora toda una pareja madura solucionando nuestros problemas conversando?",_ ella me preguntó con orgullo.

" _Yo diría que los solucionamos más que conversando. De hecho en este mismo instante me dieron unas ganas de discutir solo para repetir nuestra reconciliación"_ , le dije haciendo honor a las palabras de Rocky.

Ella rio fuertemente.

" _Tú no tienes remedio Lynch"._

" _Me amas de todas maneras",_ le guiñé un ojo.

* * *

 **Esta es la parte en que me disculpo por no actualizar en tanto tiempo. Había perdido un poco la inspiración (saber que existen Courtney y Andrew no ayuda mucho hahaha). Anyway, espero hayan tenido una linda navidad y que tengan un próspero año nuevo. Gracias a todas las personitas que comentaron y cuando lleguemos a los 100 comentarios, ustedes saben lo que pasa. Siiiiiiiiiii, actualización y prometo que será más larga. Comenzará todo el show jejeje. Un abrazo :)**

 **PD: Lectora nocturna, no me tomo a mal tu comentario, de hecho gracias por comentar. Te aclaro que por supuesto que escribo porque me gusta y pedir comentarios es una forma de tener una interacción con mis lectores porque hay muchos lectores fantasmas. Soy una de ellos en muchas historias y al igual que yo hay autores que piden comentarios y me animo a dejar uno. Cada uno es libre de hacerlo. Además tengo una vida bastante ocupada en la universidad, entonces cuando logro la meta en los comentarios me obligo a mí misma a hacerme el tiempo para escribir y actualizar. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias nuevamente por haberme dejado tu opinión :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! Vamos en 102 comentarios, ¡muchas gracias! Lo siento por la demora pero estoy trabajando y mi tiempo libre disminuyó considerablemente. Tenía el capítulo listo pero continuaba siendo corto así que me tomé un poco más de tiempo para hacerlo más largo y espero que les guste. Me disculpan por cualquier error.**

 **Quería agradecer a cada uno por sus comentarios. Y por continuar leyendo esta historia.**

* * *

 **POV Laura**

No estaba bien. No estaba tranquila, ni mucho menos feliz de lo que había pasado entre Ross y Michelle. Sin embargo, me obligué a mí misma a poner una sonrisa en mi rostro y fingir que lo había superado. ¿Por qué? La respuesta era muy simple, no estaba dispuesta en darle en el gusto a ella. Definitivamente no me rendiría con mi relación con Ross, lucharía por él y por lo que tenemos. Porque si de verdad quería que lo nuestro funcionara tendría que hacer un esfuerzo, y enviar todos mis celos y orgullo al fondo de mi cabeza.

Estaba decidida a no dejarla salirse con la suya.

No tengo mucha experiencia con ex novias despechadas pero podía apostar a que Michelle no se quedaría tranquila cuando se enterará de que con Ross continuaríamos juntos. Ella probablemente ya divulgó por todas las revistas de espectáculos que se había besado con él.

" _¿En qué piensas?",_ Ross me preguntó acariciando un mechón de mi cabello. Levanté mi rostro y me encontré con su mirada. ¿Debía hablarle sobre mis inquietudes? Yo no quería volver a discutir. _"Yo tampoco quiero discutir, sea lo que sea, lo conversaremos_ ", dijo adivinando mis pensamientos. No pude evitar sonreírle. _"Eres el mejor ¿lo sabías?"._

" _Por supuesto",_ respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

" _Y eres el más arrogante también",_ reí entre dientes. Rió junto conmigo y volvió acariciar mi cabello _. "¿Me dirás que pasa por esta cabecita?"_ , preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Tenía que conversar con él. Suspiré y asentí. " _Sé que dijimos que no hablaríamos nuevamente de ella pero estoy segura que no nos dejará tranquilos desde ahora. Ustedes se besaron",_ respondí sin lograr ocultar mi tristeza.

" _Te dije que no significó nada Laur. Nada",_ me aseguró con convicción.

" _Lo sé mi amor pero ella lo va a divulgar y tú no podrás negarlo"._

Ross suspiró pesadamente, se quedó en silencio durante un par de segundos y luego habló. _"Lo negaré de todas maneras"._

" _¿Mentirás?",_ pregunté preocupada.

" _No quiero agrandar más todo este drama. Mientras tú sepas la verdad a mí me basta pero necesito saber una cosa",_ me dijo mirándome a los ojos todavía.

" _¿Qué cosa?"._

" _¿Me perdonas por lo que hice? Fue tan estúpido",_ suspiró con pesar. Él realmente estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo y yo también estaba arrepentida por haberlo empujado a ir a casa de Michelle. Sabía que no justificaba lo que él había hecho y me sería muy difícil olvidar todo esto pero yo tampoco quería agrandar más el drama. Buscaría alguna forma para enfrentar esto, sin que nuestra relación se arruinara. Tomé su mano y lo acaricié suavemente. _"Con una condición. Yo te perdono, solo si me perdonas a mí también"._ Su rostro se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa y me besó en los labios.

" _Por supuesto",_ murmuró entre besos. Comencé a picotear sus labios _. "Ambos nos olvidaremos que esto pasó, encontraremos la forma de estar juntos pase lo que pase",_ él afirmó con seguridad.

" _¿No somos ahora toda una pareja madura solucionando nuestros problemas conversando?",_ le pregunté con orgullo.

" _Yo diría que los solucionamos más que conversando. De hecho en este mismo instante me dieron unas ganas de discutir solo para repetir nuestra reconciliación"_ , dijo con tono sugerente y solté una fuerte risa.

" _Tú no tienes remedio Lynch"._

" _Me amas de todas maneras",_ sonrió guiñándome un ojo.

Y era así, lo amaba de todas maneras y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, aquí estábamos juntos de nuevo. No podía arruinar la oportunidad que la vida nos estaba dando. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y la abracé fuertemente.

" _Wow, me quedaré sin aire si continuas abrazándome así",_ dijo riendo.

Suavicé mi agarre. " _Lo siento, es sólo que quiero asegurarme que esto es real"_ , admití tímidamente. Ahora fue su turno y me abrazó fuertemente también.

" _Es real",_ murmuró besando mi frente.

…

" _Ross, Laura",_ oí una voz masculina llamar nuestros nombres. Abrí los ojos lentamente y noté que Riker estaba de pie frente a nosotros. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que nos habíamos quedado dormidos en el sofá.

" _Hola Riker",_ lo saludé todavía somnolienta. Cuando me adapté a la luz tenue noté que Rory estaba de pie a su lado. _"Hola para ti también pequeño Lynch"._

" _Hola tía Laura",_ él sonrió. Le di un pequeño codazo a Ross para que despertara _. "Amor, Rory está aquí"_. Él abrió los ojos y observó a su alrededor. _"Oh, hey pequeñín",_ saludó _. "¿Qué hora es?",_ luego preguntó desorientado.

" _Son las ocho",_ Riker respondió.

" _Wow dormimos toda la tarde"._ Ross dijo bostezando.

" _Por lo visto arreglaron sus problemas",_ su hermano habló mirándonos. Ross y yo nos miramos y asentimos sonriendo _._

" _Me alegro por ustedes chicos, no dejen que los chismes arruinen su relación"._

" _¿Y tú al parecer también arreglaste los tuyos?",_ Ross le preguntó refiriéndose a que Rory estaba en casa con él.

" _Algo así, tuvimos una larga conversación con Vanni y accedió a dejarme pasar más tiempo con mi hijo. Estuvimos toda la tarde juntos y ahora ya nos iremos a dormir, mañana debo ir a grabar temprano",_ respondió. De pronto Rory se lanzó a los brazos de Ross y se sentó en su regazo.

" _Papi ¿puedo quedarme con tío Doss un rato?"._

Riker suspiró y negó con la cabeza. " _Hijo, el tío Ross y la tía Laura quieren estar solos"._

" _Está bien, puede quedarse con nosotros un ratito más, no hay problema ¿cierto Laura?",_ Ross me preguntó y los dos rubios me miraron con ojos de cachorro. ¿Siquiera tenía alguna otra opción?

" _No hay problema",_ sonreí.

" _¿Están seguros que está bien?"_ , Riker nos preguntó preocupado.

" _Sí, nos quedaremos aquí en el sofá y nos portaremos muy bien ¿cierto Rory?"_ , le pregunté al niño en brazos de Ross.

" _Sip tía",_ él asintió sonriendo.

" _Riker estará todo bien, ve a descansar, en una hora más lo llevaremos para que duerma_ ", Ross le aseguró.

" _Okey, compórtate bien hijo",_ Riker besó en la frente a Rory y subió a su habitación.

Observé a los dos rubios que estaban a mi lado, y una sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Yo moría de ternura cada vez que veía a Ross junto a su sobrino.

" _Así que sólo somos los tres ¿qué quieres hacer?",_ él le preguntó entusiasmado a Rory, quien se encogió de hombros tímidamente en respuesta. _"Vamos pequeñín, tienes que tener alguna idea_ ", lo animó para que hablara.

" _Papá me habló acerca de Austin & Ally… y prometió que veríamos algún capítulo juntos_", Rory contó. Ross y yo nos miramos automáticamente y sonreímos.

" _Pues qué bueno que tengo una colección completa de todas las temporadas ¿no?",_ Ross dijo animado _. "¿Qué opinas de tener una maratón de Austin & Ally, Laura?"_, me preguntó. Los ojos de Rory se iluminaron al escuchar las palabras de Ross y me miró expectante.

" _A mi parece un excelente panorama",_ respondí entusiasmada.

…

Decidimos mostrarle el primer capítulo de la primera temporada "Rockers & Writers" y Rory estaba fascinado. Rió a carcajadas cuando la armónica quedó atascada en la boca de la abuelita, cuando Trish electrocuta a Dez con el dedo mágico y cuando Ally destruye el estudio de Hellen.

" _¿Podemos ver otro?",_ Rory preguntó en éxtasis una vez que el capítulo finalizó. Los tres estábamos sentados en el sofá con el pequeño entremedio de nosotros.

" _Uhmmm creo que podemos ver uno más antes de que vayas a dormir",_ Ross le respondió, lo que provocó que su sobrino sonriera de oreja a oreja.

Vimos el capítulo siguiente que era "Kangaroos & Chaos" y cuando finalizó se podía decir claramente que Rory era un fan de Austin & Ally. Prometimos que otro día cuando volviera tendríamos una maratón más larga, luego de desearle buenas noches, Ross lo llevó a la habitación de Riker para dormir.

" _¿Viste esa sonrisa? Es impagable verlo reír con nuestra serie",_ Ross comentó cuando regresó a mi lado en el sofá. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y suspiré.

" _Definitivamente es una gran cosa verlo sonreír…",_ concordé. El acarició mi mano suavemente y trasladé mi mirada hacia arriba para encontrarme con sus ojos.

" _¿Sientes nostalgia al igual que yo? Han pasado tantos años desde que grabamos esos capítulos, es increíble que estemos aquí juntos viéndolos once años después con mi sobrino_ ", dijo observándome con cariño.

Por supuesto que sentía nostalgia al ver esos capítulos, en realidad, sentía nostalgia con cualquier cosa relacionada con Austin & Ally. Era inevitable recordar todos los momentos que vivimos en el set, tanto los buenos como los malos, las personas que conocimos, las amistades que hicimos, cómo nos enamoramos. Yo le debía tanto a la serie.

" _Mucha nostalgia",_ admití apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Momentos así como estos eran mis favoritos, la paz y tranquilidad que tenía al lado de Ross era totalmente distinta a la que sentía antes de que él volviera a mi vida, porque ahora además me sentía totalmente completa. Yo ni siquiera quería pensar en mi vida en New York, mucho menos en volver. Pero sabía que en algún momento las vacaciones terminarían y tendría que volver y retomarla, ¿lograríamos mantenernos juntos a pesar de la distancia?

" _De aquí oigo como tu cerebro funciona_ ", Ross dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Me despegué de su cuerpo para mirarlo.

" _¿Qué?",_ cuestioné confundida.

" _Haces esta cosa linda con las cejas cuando te concentras_ ". No pude evitar sonrojarme ante sus palabras. _"¿Y? ¿Me contarás?",_ preguntó.

" _No es nada",_ lo tranquilicé besando su mejilla. En realidad no quería arruinar nuestra tranquilidad con preguntas que todavía no debían ser resueltas. Todavía quedaba tiempo.

" _¿Estás segura?",_ preguntó mirándome directo a los ojos. Yo asentí firmemente.

" _Segura",_ sonreí. Él me sonrió también y acercó sus labios a los míos, todavía mirándome a los ojos me besó. Primero fue suave, sin embargo con el pasar de los minutos se volvía cada vez más profundo y apasionado. Estábamos tendidos a lo largo del sofá, perdidos el uno en el otro cuando escuchamos a alguien aclararse la garganta. Ambos separamos nuestros labios para ver de quien se trataba.

" _Consigan una habitación",_ Ellington bromeó. Rydel rió ante sus palabras y yo me sonrojé como siempre. Era increíble el poder que tenía Ross en mí, cuando me besaba hacía que todo el mundo desapareciera, ni siquiera había notado la presencia de ellos.

" _¿Quieres que recordemos todas las veces que ustedes hicieron lo mismo en este mismo sofá?",_ Ross les preguntó riendo. _"Pero no se preocupen, ya estábamos por irnos a mi habitación",_ agregó.

Yo me separé de él y me puse de pie. _"En realidad, hoy dormiré en mi casa",_ informé y él me dio inmediatamente una mirada confundida. _"Papá y mamá quieren que pase más tiempo con ellos_ ", expliqué.

" _¿Y te irás tan pronto?",_ cuestionó con ojos de cachorro.

" _Yo pensaba que tendríamos nuestra conversación de chicas",_ Rydel agregó haciendo un puchero. Al parecer no tenía opción nuevamente. Suspiré y me acerqué tomando su brazo para guiarla hacia su habitación.

" _Me quedo para la conversación de chicas",_ anuncié hacia los dos chicos. Ross se puso de pie rápidamente.

" _Pero Laura...",_ se quejó.

" _No seas egoísta Ross, recuerda que Laura también es mi amiga"._ Rydel resopló. _"Además puedes tener tu tiempo de chicos con Ellington"._

" _No tengo opción ¿cierto?",_ Ell preguntó a su novia. Ella sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación.

" _Al parecer yo tampoco",_ Ross murmuró en rendición al observar que yo estaba firmemente agarrada al brazo de Rydel.

" _¡Diviértanse!",_ ambas gritamos y caminamos hacia su habitación.

…

" _¿Así que por lo que vi en la sala de estar supongo que continuas siendo mi cuñada?",_ Rydel preguntó a penas estuvimos solas en su habitación. Me senté en el borde de su cama y le sonreí. _"Supones bien"._

Ella hizo su camino hacia su tocador. _"Me alegra tanto que estén bien. Sé lo feliz que haces a mi hermano",_ comentó.

 _"Él también me hace muy feliz"_ , admití. Rydel tomó una toallita desmaquillante y se sentó a mi lado. _"Sé que son el uno para el otro, me siento mal por decir esto pero estoy tan agradecida de que rompió con Michelle",_ dijo tímidamente. _"Nunca llegamos a llevarnos bien y yo literalmente me llevo bien con todo el mundo",_ agregó.

Suspiré pesadamente. Podía imaginar mil razones de porque ella y Rydel no lograron llevarse bien. Michelle parecía de esas personas dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quieren, y que se preocupaban muy poco de lo que sintiera el resto. De pronto me la imaginé besando a Ross y el estómago se me revolvió.

" _Vi las fotos de Ross entrando a su casa… ¿Qué explicación te dio? Porque tiene que haber una",_ Rydel me sacó de mi diatriba mental.

" _Él me dijo que fue a exigirle que nos dejara tranquilos, que dejara de hablar de nosotros y de mí"._ Respiré y continué. _"Pero terminaron besándose"._

" _¿QUÉ?",_ Rydel exclamó.

" _Se besaron… Ross dijo que había bebido mucho y que ella comenzó a decirle cosas, y de pronto lo había besado. Me aseguró que no había pasado nada más entre ellos, que se había ido de ahí rápidamente"_ , conté y no pude ocultar mi tristeza al recordar lo que pasó entre Ross y Michelle. Rydel me abrazó y yo apoyé su cabeza en su hombro.

" _¿Y lo perdonaste?"._

" _Sí…",_ susurré.

" _Y no estás bien",_ ella adivinó.

" _No",_ reconocí y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro.

Ella me abrazó más apretado. _"Tienes derecho a no estar bien con eso… ¿le comentaste a Ross?"_. Sacudí mi cabeza en negación incapaz de hablar. _"¿Por qué lo perdonaste entonces?"._

Respiré profundo y encontré mi voz para responderle. _"Porque mis inseguridades lo llevaron a ir a casa de Michelle y tampoco quiero que ella se salga con la suya y arruinar mi relación con Ross",_ expliqué. Rydel deshizo nuestro abrazo y me miró. _"Tienes razón, ella quiere eso. Si aprovechó que Ross estaba borracho y triste para besarlo, significa que ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para alejarte de él. Si de algo estoy muy segura, es que Ross te ama Laura y no dudes de eso jamás, así que tienes que demostrarle que ella no es más fuerte que tú, no dejes que te afecte",_ dijo con convicción. Me limpié las lágrimas con mi mano y asentí. Rydel estaba en lo cierto, no podía permitirle que me afectara porque era exactamente lo que ella quería.

De pronto una idea pasó por mi cabeza.

" _Por casualidad ¿tú sabes dónde vive?",_ pregunté con una repentina valentía. Rydel frunció el ceño como intentando descifrar hacia donde iba con mi pregunta. Ella asintió. _"Una vez fui a buscar a Ross a su casa",_ respondió.

" _Perfecto",_ murmuré.

…

Era tarde por la noche y una parte de mi gritaba que era una mala idea. La otra parte insistía en que tenía que ser valiente y defender lo mío. Así que aquí estaba y ya no había vuelta atrás. Luego de asegurarme que no había paparazis alrededor o cualquier ser humano curioso, caminé firmemente hacia la entrada de la casa.

Una vez fuera, toqué el timbre y reuní todo mi coraje.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió revelando a la persona a la cual venía a enfrentar.

" _Esto sí que es una sorpresa. Anoche fue Ross y ahora tú",_ Michelle dijo inmediatamente cuando me vio. _"Supongo que vienes a culparme por tu ruptura con Ross",_ agregó fingiendo tristeza para luego sonreír burlescamente. Respiré profundo y decidí jugar su mismo juego.

Era mi turno para fingir tristeza por ella. _"Lo siento, en realidad, vine a contarte que Ross y yo continuamos juntos_ ". Su sonrisa se borró tan pronto escuchó mis palabras. _"Y también vine a agradecerte, porque gracias a ti tuvimos una reconciliación asombrosa",_ sonreí victoriosamente.

" _Te fue infiel conmigo",_ escupió con enojo. Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia. _"Técnicamente no, anoche habíamos roto. Y aun así, tampoco es infidelidad ya que tú fuiste quien lo besó"._

Ella rió fuertemente con arrogancia. _"¿Eso fue lo que te dijo?"._ Mi sonrisa vaciló por un segundo pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ganar, así que volví rápido a mi postura anterior.

" _Sí, eso me dijo. Y le creo, ¿sabes por qué? Porque Ross me ama, y toda nuestra historia y lo que sentimos el uno por el otro es algo que tú nunca comprenderás. Confío en él y nada de lo que hagas me va a separar de él",_ le dije con toda confianza que pude reunir _. "Así que gracias nuevamente por unirnos más y hacer que nuestra relación se haya fortalecido"._ Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia mi auto.

" _¡No descasaré hasta verlos separados_!", la oí gritar con furia a mis espaldas. Decidí ignorarla y continuar mi camino de vuelta a casa.

Era definitivo, no iba a permitir que ella se saliera con la suya.

…

A la mañana siguiente desperté con una nueva energía.

Una muy buena energía.

Me sentía alegre y con esperanzas de que las cosas mejorarían. Al parecer había sido una buena idea dejar salir todo mi enojo con Michelle y demostrarle que era una mujer valiente y que no le tenía miedo.

Jamás en mi vida pensé que haría algo así, todo el mundo sabe que soy una persona muy pacífica y agradable. Y estoy muy orgullosa de serlo, pero habían personas como Michelle que me veían como un blanco fácil para insultarme y hacerme sentir mal. Sin obtener ninguna reacción de mí parte.

Pero no más.

Soy una mujer poderosa y que defiende lo que quiere.

Entusiasmada por lo que tenía pensado hacer el día de hoy, me duché y vestí rápidamente. Mis padres estaban desayunando.

" _¡Laura que agrado verte!",_ papá me saludó sonriendo.

" _En realidad es un agrado verte porque no te vemos nunca. Estoy pensando seriamente en decirle a Ross que se venga a vivir con nosotros así tal vez te vemos más",_ mamá bromeó. Dejé mi taza de café en la mesa y me senté a su lado. _"Siempre lo quisiste como un hijo ¿no?",_ le pregunté riendo. Tomé unas galletas y me las llevé a la boca.

" _Claro que sí. No puedo esperar para que se casen y sea como mi hijo",_ ella comentó provocando que mi padre y yo nos atoráramos con la comida.

" _¿Casarnos?",_ le pregunté aclarando mi garganta.

" _¿Sí? ¿Qué hay de malo? De todas maneras parecen una pareja de casados… prácticamente viven juntos",_ respondió con tono obvio.

" _Pero Ellen están recién retomando su relación"_ , papá comentó con seriedad. _"Papá tiene razón",_ agregué.

" _No estoy diciendo que tiene que ser ahora, y es sólo un comentario, no sean tan serios",_ mamá rió y tomó un sorbo de su café. Yo me relajé y reí con ella, tenía razón, estaba exagerando y además últimamente había pasado muy poco tiempo con ellos.

" _¿Les parece si hoy cenamos aquí? Podemos invitar a Vanessa y Joe",_ propuse alegremente. El rostro de mi madre se iluminó. _"¡Eso sería fantástico!",_ exclamó con entusiasmo.

Tomé mi celular y envíe un mensaje a Ross.

" **Hoy. Noche. Cena con mis padres."**

Un minuto después recibí su respuesta. **"Suena bien. ¿Y durante el día vendrás aquí? Te extraaaño** ", no pude evitar sonreír.

" **Lo siento pero tendrás que esperar hasta la noche. Visitaré a mi hermana y luego debo preparar la cena".** Respondí y luego miré a mis padres que me observaban atentamente.

" _Ross ¿cierto?",_ mamá preguntó. Yo asentí. _"Es tan obvio, tienes esa sonrisita tonta",_ rió entre dientes.

" _¿Qué sonrisita?",_ cuestioné.

Mi celular sonó con otro mensaje. **"¿Qué prepararemos para cenar entonces?".**

Otra sonrisa se me escapó, bloqueé la pantalla y miré a mamá.

" _Esa misma sonrisa",_ indicó haciéndome sonrojar.

…

" _¡Laura!",_ Vanessa exclamó alegre tan pronto como me vio. _"¿Qué haces aquí?"._

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. _"Vine a invitarte a cenar esta noche a casa, con nuestros padres y Ross",_ le dije.

Vanessa me dio una mirada escéptica. _"¿Y no podías invitarme con una llamada?"._

" _Bueno sí, pero hay algunas cosas que necesito contarte a solas"_ , admití inocentemente. Ella sonrió victoriosa. _"Lo sabía, tengo media hora antes de volver a grabar ¿quieres un café?"._

" _Un café sería perfecto",_ le sonreí. De pronto un chico rubio se acercó y rodeó su brazo derecho en los hombros de mi hermana. Levanté mis cejas en la sorpresa.

" _Hola Laura"_ , Riker me saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Vanessa de inmediato deshizo su abrazo. _"¿Qué hablamos sobre las demostraciones de afecto fuera del set?",_ ella le preguntó en tono molesto haciendo reír al chico a su lado. _"Pero estamos dentro del set",_ él se defendió.

" _Pero no estamos ni ensayando o grabando",_ discutió devuelta.

Riker se encogió de hombros. _"Fuera del set, fueron tus palabras exactas"._

" _Sabes a lo que me refiero",_ ella suspiró frustrada. Yo los observé atentamente e imaginé que así nos veíamos Ross y yo hace unos años atrás, discutiendo por cosas tontas en el set de grabación. Eran adorables. Riker volvió abrazarla. _"Está bien, lo siento. Este fue la última demostración de afecto. De todas maneras tenemos que besarnos nuevamente esta tarde",_ sonrió con arrogancia. _"Nos vemos pronto Laura",_ él dijo finalmente y nos dejó a solas.

Miré directamente a mi hermana. _"No preguntes",_ ella dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la cafetería. Yo la seguí rápidamente.

" _¿Ya se besaron?",_ le pregunté sorprendida.

" _Sí. No tiene nada de especial, he besado un montón de chicos actuando",_ dijo a la defensiva. Solté una carcajada ante su actitud. _"Lo sé ¿entonces por qué estás nerviosa?"._

" _No estoy nerviosa. ¿Quién está nerviosa? Nadie",_ volvió a defenderse.

Decidí no insistir hasta que llegamos a la cafetería. Cuando cada una tenía su taza de café en la mano, nos ubicamos en la mesa más apartada.

" _Así que querías contarme…",_ ella comenzó la conversación y luego bebió un sorbo.

" _Supongo que has estado ocupada ya que no sabes que la ex de Ross intentó sabotear mi relación con él al decir que me fue infiel con ella. Así que anoche fui a enfrentarla a su casa y decirle que nos dejara tranquilos porque no lo iba a lograr_ ", le conté con tono casual.

" _¿Tu hiciste qué?"_ , preguntó estupefacta.

" _La enfrenté"._ Vanessa tenía una mirada de incredulidad. _"En serio, realmente estaba cansada de que continuara intentando alejarme de él y yo quedarme sin hacer nada",_ expliqué.

" _Wow",_ mi hermana reaccionó _. "Fue un movimiento desesperado pero totalmente lo entiendo"._

" _¿Crees que estuvo mal?"._

" _No lo sé, pero estoy orgullosa de que te defiendas y no permitas que te haga daño, ni a ti ni a tu relación",_ Vanessa respondió con sinceridad.

" _Gracias por tu apoyo",_ suspiré más tranquila y bebí un sorbo de mi café.

" _¿Cómo han ido las cosas con Ross?"._

" _Estábamos bien, luego muy mal y ahora nuevamente bien"_ , respondí un poco avergonzada.

Vanessa rió. " _Veo que a pesar de los años nada ha cambiado entre ustedes"_. Reí junto a ella.

" _Y al parecer las cosas entre Riker y tú tampoco han cambiado ¿o cambió algo ahora_?", le pregunté suspicaz. La noté tensarse ante mi broma.

" _Laura basta con eso, tengo novio",_ ella me reprendió. Toda su actitud me daba todas las señales de algo le estaba pasando y definitivamente no estaba permitiéndole que me ocultara algo.

" _Y soy tu hermana y puedes confiar en mí",_ le dije con tranquilidad invitándola a contarme. Ella suspiró con pesar y me miró _. "Está bien… esta mañana Riker y yo estábamos ensayando una escena donde nuestros personajes se besan por primera vez, y todo era muy intenso y cuando nos besamos, no sé cómo explicarlo pero se sintió bien… demasiado bien para mi gusto y demasiado cómodo y ya sabes es sólo actuación pero se sintió más que eso"_ , contó nerviosa y avergonzada. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Tenía un montón de experiencia en el tema. Y sabía perfectamente lo que le preocupaba a mi hermana, ella era muy profesional y nunca le pasaban este tipo de cosas.

" _Está bien… no tienes de qué avergonzarte, a cualquiera le puede pasar",_ intenté animarla.

Ella negó firmemente con la cabeza _. "No está bien Laura, se siente como si hubiera engañado a Joe_ –comenzó su diatriba– _y además vienen un montón de escenas desde ahora en adelante donde tenemos que hacer incluso más que besarnos y con un solo beso me sentí así, imagina todo lo que viene… esto es tan absurdo_ ". Apoyó sus codos en la mesa y ocultó su rostro en sus manos.

" _¿Crees que Riker sintió lo mismo?",_ no pude evitar preguntar.

" _No lo sé, él siempre ha bromeado con eso de que tiene sentimientos por mí y que le gusto. Pero ya lo conoces… además él es papá y tiene una familia, el otro día su hijo y su mujer estuvieron aquí… Dios mío esto es tan estúpido",_ ella respondió con su rostro todavía escondido. Tomé sus manos y la obligué a mirarme.

" _Vanessa… ¿tú todavía estás enamorada de Joe?",_ pregunté con cautela.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento. _"No lo sé… desde hace un tiempo que todo se siente más rutina que amor",_ reconoció con tristeza.

" _Tal vez esa es la razón del por qué te sentiste así con Riker… era algo nuevo, algo fuera de la rutina. Pero no puedes culparte por sentirte así, ni sentirte infiel. Creo que deberías conversar con Joe sobre su relación… intentar buscar una solución si quieres",_ la aconsejé.

" _Ese es el problema, ya no sé si quiero solucionarlo… me cuesta admitir que nos equivocamos. Desde que comenzamos a vivir juntos todo cambió, con el pasar del tiempo hasta los pequeños detalles nos comenzaron molestar",_ confesó agobiada. Me sentí muy mal por ella y por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar en silencio. Vanessa era de esas personas que odiaba mostrarse débil. No era de testaruda o algo por el estilo, más bien era porque era muy independiente y no le gustaba preocupar a las personas.

" _Siento mucho escuchar eso…"_ , murmuré acariciando sus manos.

Ella me sonrió levemente. _"No es tu culpa"._

" _De todas maneras debes saber que Riker está separado de la mamá de Rory, su hijo, y que estoy segura que él sintió lo mismo que tú cuando se besaron… es cosa de sólo ver cómo sonríe cuando está cerca de ti. Y sobre Joe… creo que debes romper con él… no eres feliz y él tampoco lo está siendo. Si continúan así terminarán odiándose y estoy segura que no es lo que quieres"._

Vanessa asintió en comprensión. _"Creo que hoy mismo haré algo al respecto… gracias por escucharme"._

" _Para eso estamos las hermanas",_ le dije poniéndome de pie y me acerqué abrazarla.

…

Finalmente la cena terminó siendo solo con mis padres y Ross. Decidí que nada arruinaría mi día así que desde la tarde apagué mi celular para desconectarme del mundo. Papá me dio su receta para la Lasaña y junto con Ross cocinamos y nos quedó delicioso. Mientras él conversaba animadamente con papá y mamá sobre los aviones, su celular sonó. Ross se disculpó y se puso de pie para ir a contestar. Minutos después volvió y noté su cara de preocupación.

" _¿Laura podemos hablar en privado?",_ pidió. Papá y mamá comprendieron que era algo importante.

" _Pueden ir a tu habitación a conversar, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto",_ mamá dijo.

Le agradecí y subimos a mi habitación rápidamente.

" _¿Qué sucede?",_ le pregunté con miedo.

" _¿Qué hiciste anoche luego de que te fuiste de mi casa?",_ él me preguntó devuelta. Me entumecí de inmediato al escuchar su pregunta. Se quedó mirándome fijamente esperando mi respuesta. Algo me decía que él ya lo sabía.

" _Fui a casa de Michelle",_ confesé tímidamente.

Cerró sus ojos y maldijo entre dientes. _"Laura ella acaba de subir una foto tuya a Instagram diciendo que fuiste a su casa a insultarla",_ me explicó angustiado. No podía creer lo que él estaba diciendo.

" _Tiene que ser una broma",_ dije incrédula.

Él negó con la cabeza. _"¿Por qué fuiste a verla?"._

" _Yo… yo fui hacer lo mismo que tú. Le dije que nos dejara en paz y que nada de lo que hiciera nos separaría",_ le expliqué con tristeza. _"Sólo defendí nuestra relación… defendí lo que amo. Le demostré que no le tenía miedo… pero debí suponer que encontraría la forma para volver todo en contra mío"._

Él suspiró y me sonrió con cariño. _"¿Defender lo que amas?"_ , preguntó. Yo asentí mirándolo a los ojos. _"Lamento haberte mentido pero estaba segura que no me permitirías ir sola",_ me disculpé. Él ahuecó mi rostro en sus manos y besó suavemente. Cerré mis ojos y me relajé con su cariño.

Cuando finalizó el beso me dio un abrazo apretado.

" _Solucionaremos esto juntos",_ aseguró.

No tenía duda de eso.

…

Había transcurrido cerca de un mes desde el último ataque de Michelle y contra todos los pronósticos todo estaba mejor. Junto con Ross nos tomamos todo con calma y discreción. Nos centramos en disfrutarnos el uno al otro, disfrutar nuestra amistad y nuestro amor. Y es así que nuestra relación cada día se volvió más fuerte y como imposible que sonaba lo amaba mucho más que el día anterior y así era cada día.

Hace una semana atrás Ross me había confesado que quería comenzar hacer su carrera de solista y no podía estar más feliz por él. Tenía un poco de miedo de contarle a su familia pero una vez que lo hizo ellos estuvieron igual de felices que yo con la noticia.

Ross ayer tuvo una reunión con el sello discográfico de R5 para proponerles su trabajo y hoy tendría una respuesta. Así que mientras esperábamos decidimos salir almorzar a algún lado. Él me dejó escoger el lugar, así que ahora nos encontrábamos en un restaurant japonés, tenía unas ganas enormes e inexplicables de comer sushi.

Tan pronto como el camarero llegó con nuestra orden, comencé a comer. Ross se rió de mi ansiedad pero no me importaba. Los rolls envueltos en queso estaban muy deliciosos.

" _Alguien tiene mucha hambre"_ , Ross sonrió.

" _Puedo escuchar el canto de aleluya",_ gemí saboreando mi comida. Él rodó los ojos y comenzó a comer también. Cuando terminé mi sexto roll mis ganas de sushi comenzaron a desaparecer. Ross comenzó a bromear con un roll en frente de mis narices. _"Te queda este"_ , dijo acercándolo a mí boca. Yo de pronto ya no los encontraba tan deliciosos y sentí unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

" _Necesito ir al baño",_ le informé, tomé mi cartera y corrí rápidamente. Entré a una cabina y vomité todos lo que había comido y fue tan asqueroso. Tal vez algo malo venía en el sushi que me sentó mal. Pero era extraño, ya que no era primera vez que comíamos en este lugar, este restaurant era muy limpio y además caro.

Caminé hasta el lavamanos y me enjuagué mi boca. Busqué dentro de mi cartera algún chicle de menta para mi aliento y mientras buscaba me topé con mis pastillas anticonceptivas. Estaba en mis días de descanso pero mi menstruación debería haber llegado ayer.

Me congelé ante el significado de eso.

Era imposible. Yo era muy responsable y organizada, era imposible que la hubiera olvidado un día. Comencé hacer memoria y recordé que aquel día en que rompimos con Ross y lo anduve buscando por los bares olvidé tomarla y al día siguiente nos reconciliamos, esa noche me tomé las dos pastillas seguidas.

Dios mío.

No podía ser posible.

Tenía que decirle a Ross.

Encontré mi chicle, me lo eché a la boca y caminé hacia nuestra mesa todavía en shock.

Cuando volví el rostro de Ross era pura felicidad.

" _¿Te sientes bien?",_ él me preguntó. Las palabras me fallaron y lo único que logre hacer fue asentir. _"Me alegro, acabo de recibir una llamada ¿y adivina qué?"._

" _¿Qué?",_ respiré.

" _¡Al sello le encantó mi música y me dieron un contrato como solista!",_ exclamó feliz y me abrazó. Me levantó en sus brazos y giró. Cuando me bajó, me miró todavía sonriendo y yo le devolví la sonrisa levemente. Él estaba recibiendo su contrato como solista y eso significaba un montón de tiempo, trabajo y giras. Un hijo podría cambiar todo.

" _¿Sucede algo malo?",_ preguntó preocupado al ver mi rostro.

Oh Dios mío.

¿Cómo se lo digo?

* * *

 **OMG.**

 **Quería cambiar un poco la trama y no sé cómo pero terminó en esto.**

 **Realmente no sé qué va a pasar, así que lo iré descifrando mientras espero sus 10 comentarios jejeje.**

 **También quería invitarlos a leer mi otra historia llamada "Gasoline". Es totalmente distinto a todo lo que he escrito antes pero estoy muy motivada escribiéndola, me gusta como va quedando y tiene un gran significado para mi. Así que me haría muy feliz si se animan a leerla.**

 **Un abrazo grande :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Lamento estar tan desaparecida pero la universidad está ocupando la mayor parte de mi tiempo.**

 **Nikki muchas MUCHAS gracias por comentar y dejar de ser una lectora fantasma, me animaste y me hice un poquito de tiempo y escribí esto. No es un capítulo muy largo pero al menos es algo jejeje Quiero decirte que te animes a escribir y dejar salir tus ideas, fue así como todo comenzó para mí, nunca había escrito historias antes de comenzar en fanfiction (y se mejora con el tiempo y la practica) y mírame ahora. Otra cosa, no tengo wattpad, intenté publicar mis historias ahí pero finalmente lo eliminé porque no supe utilizarlo. Gracias por tus palabras y aquí tienes una amiga que te comprende en lo fangirl hahaha también tengo que buscar en internet personas como yo. Un gusto comenzar a hablarte y espero sigas comentando. Te mando un abrazo grande desde Chile :)**

 **Ahora el capítulo.**

* * *

 **POV Ross**

Mi felicidad no podía ser más grande.

La noticia que estaba recibiendo cambiaría mi vida por completo.

Había logrado un contrato como solista. Volvería hacer música, volvería a los escenarios.

" _Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad, no los decepcionaré",_ dije finalmente a James y colgué. Me puse de pie para ir en busca de Laura pero ella ya venía hacia nuestra mesa. Cuando estuvo frente a mí, noté de inmediato que su rostro estaba pálido.

" _¿Te sientes bien?",_ le pregunté. Ella sonrió y asintió. Decidí contarle la noticia de inmediato, estaba ansioso porque supiera. _"Me alegro, acabo de recibir una llamada ¿y adivina qué?"._

" _¿Qué?",_ respiró.

" _¡Al sello le encantó mi música y me dieron un contrato como solista!",_ exclamé y la abracé. La levanté en mis brazos y giramos. Cuando la bajé, la miré expectante y ella me sonrió levemente. Y fue cuando noté que ella realmente no estaba bien, su sonrisa no era genuina. Además continuaba muy pálida.

" _¿Sucede algo malo?",_ cuestioné preocupado.

Ella me miró a los ojos y luego de unos segundos negó con la cabeza.

" _No es nada. Al parecer comí muy rápido y me hizo mal al estómago. Pero estaré bien"_ , me tranquilizó. Luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. _"Te felicito por tu contrato. Te dije que les encantaría tu música"_ , murmuró contra mi pecho. Yo besé su frente y la acerqué más a mí. Si no fuera por ella, por su apoyo, jamás habría tenido el valor de tomar una decisión así de importante.

" _Gracias por compartir esto conmigo y por todo tu apoyo",_ susurré en su cabello.

…

 **POV Laura**

No fui capaz de contarle.

Me dio pánico arruinar su felicidad. Además no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, podía ser un simple atraso, podría estar realmente enferma del estómago.

No podía ser tan irresponsable y preocuparlo por algo que no sabía si era verdad.

Porque se preocuparía ¿cierto?

Claro que lo haría.

Luego de irnos del restaurant le pedí que me dejara en casa para descansar. Quiso quedarse conmigo pero le insistí en que fuera a contarle a su familia la buena noticia mientras yo me reponía de mi dolor de estómago. Finalmente accedió y ahora me encontraba en mi habitación tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Eran antojos de sushi los que había tenido hoy? ¿Podría realmente estar embarazada? ¿Esa fue la razón que me hizo vomitar? ¿Podrían las pastillas anticonceptivas haber fallado? ¿No era muy pronto para tener síntomas de embarazo?

Realmente no lo podía creer.

¿Era algo malo lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿O era algo bueno?

Tampoco sabía que pensar.

Claramente no era el momento correcto. Ross y yo llevábamos muy poco de retomar nuestra relación, todavía estamos reencontrándonos el uno con el otro, además cada uno tiene su carrera como cantante. Ahora él una carrera nueva como solista en la que trabajar. Y yo tenía algunos planes para volver a la actuación luego de mis vacaciones. Ser padres es algo que cambia todo.

 _¡Basta!_ Me reprendí a mí misma. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto ahora.

Me puse de pie rápidamente, tomé mi cartera y mis llaves del auto. Debía ir a una farmacia y comparar un test de embarazo. De pronto recordé algo muy importante. ¿Y si el farmacéutico me reconocía? ¿Y si habían paparazis? Seguro que mañana estaría en la portada de múltiples revistas.

Busqué en mi armario una gorra y unos lentes.

Con eso bastaría para que no me reconocieran.

…

Estuve cerca de media hora estacionada fuera de la farmacia hasta que me armé de valor para ir y comprar el bendito test de embarazo. Compre tres para estar segura. Una vez que regresé a casa me pasé otra media hora en mi habitación asimilando que debía realizarme el test.

Ahora estaba sentada en el suelo de mi baño a la espera de los resultados. Los minutos se estaban haciendo eternos. Los nervios me estaban consumiendo por completo. ¿Qué pasaría si salía positivo y estaba embarazada? ¿Ross estaría feliz? ¿O estaría enojado? ¿Sería realmente capaz de contarle? ¿Dejaría su carrera de solista por mi culpa? ¿Me odiaría el resto de mi vida por eso? ¿Rompería conmigo y tendría que criar a nuestro hijo sola? ¿Mis padres estarían decepcionados? ¿Qué pasaría con mi carrera?

Respiré profundamente e intenté calmarme.

Me recordé a mí misma que nada estaba dicho por el momento.

Tenía que estar tranquila con esto. O intentarlo al menos.

Pero por mucho que intentaba convencerme de que todo estaría bien, no lograba dejar de sentir miedo.

La alarma sonó interrumpiendo mi diatriba mental. El tiempo ya había transcurrido y era momento de ver el resultado.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué al lavamanos donde había dejado los tres test. Mi estómago estaba revolviéndose otra vez y con más fuerza. Tenía mis ojos cerrados mientras me armaba de valor para enfrentar el resultado.

Cuando los abrí, todos los test indicaban lo que me temía.

Embarazada.

Dios mío.

Yo estaba esperando un hijo de Ross.

Me senté nuevamente en el suelo y apoye mi espalda en la pared.

Era cierto. Esto realmente estaba sucediendo. Mil emociones comenzaron a invadirme y comencé a llorar. Lloré, lloré y lloré por no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que sentí golpes en la puerta del baño.

" _¿Laura estás bien?",_ oí a mi madre preguntar. Me puse de pie rápidamente.

" _¡Sí!",_ exclamé mientras limpiaba mi rostro con una toalla.

" _¿Segura? Porque te oí llorar",_ ella cuestionó preocupada. ¿Debía contarle? No, no era correcto. Primero debía saberlo Ross. Respiré profundo y abrí la puerta.

" _Estoy bien mamá",_ le aseguré pero tan pronto vio mi rostro noté que ella no me creyó. Así que inventé pronto una mentira. _"Ross y yo discutimos pero es sólo una tontería"_ , mentí. Ella de inmediato se acercó y me abrazó.

" _Pero hija pensé que las cosas estaban bien entre ustedes",_ comentó mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

" _Lo están, yo no sé porque me puse celosa y él se molestó y no sé",_ continué mintiendo. Ella deshizo nuestro abrazo y me miró a los ojos.

" _¿Estás segura que es sólo eso? Puedes confiar en mi hija",_ ella me aseguró tiernamente cómo si supiera que estaba mintiendo y no pude soportarlo.

" _Estoy embarazada",_ confesé casi llorando. Mamá sonrió emocionada y me abrazó fuerte. La abracé devuelta y ella acarició mi cabello mientras lloraba nuevamente en su hombro. No entendía porque no lograba dejar de llorar o porque estaba tan asustada.

" _¿Tú discusión con Ross fue por esto?",_ me preguntó con cuidado.

La miré y negué con mi cabeza. _"No, él no lo sabe. Ni siquiera hemos discutido",_ respondí entre sollozos. Ella me sonrió con cariño.

" _¿Entonces qué sucede?",_ cuestionó con cariño.

Yo respiré en un intento por calmarme. _"No lo sé, pero tengo miedo mamá",_ admití.

Ella tomó mis manos y me miró a los ojos. _"¿Tienes miedo de lo que dirá Ross?"._ Yo asentí en respuesta porque ese era uno de mis miedos, evidentemente _. "Él te ama, jamás se enojaría contigo por esto. Además él es igual de responsable que tú ¿o quieres que te recuerde que los bebes se hacen de a dos?"_ , preguntó haciéndome reír.

" _¿No estás decepcionada?",_ murmuré tímidamente mientras secaba mis lágrimas con mi mano.

Ella rió suavemente. _"¿Por qué lo estaría? Ya eres una mujer de 26 años, independiente, trabajadora, que ha logrado todas sus metas. No tengo por qué estar decepcionada. Además te apoyaría en todo lo que decidas hija",_ me aseguró.

" _¿Y no crees que mi carrera se arruinará?"._

" _Laura, tu carrera es lo suficientemente estable y exitosa como para arruinarse. Además un bebé es una bendición, no arruinará nada, solo hará todo mejor",_ respondió con amor. Ella tenía razón, debía dejar de sentir como que esto fuera algo malo. Era un bebé, un hijo mío y de Ross, el producto de nuestro amor.

Sonreí y la abracé. _"Gracias por todo, por ser la mejor mamá",_ le agradecí con sinceridad.

" _Estoy segura que serás una gran mamá también, casi tan buena como yo"_ , dijo haciéndome reír y llorar de la emoción nuevamente. ¿Qué sucedía? Mis emociones estaban al mil por ciento.

" _No pensaba contarte de inmediato pero estoy agradecida de que lo hice",_ reconocí.

Mamá soltó una carcajada. _"De todas maneras ya lo sabía. Dejaste los test de embarazo en el lavamanos",_ indicó detrás de mi espalda. Reí junto a ella.

" _Soy la peor mentirosa",_ murmuré avergonzada.

" _Lo eres",_ sonrió.

" _¿Y qué hago ahora?"._

" _Pues ir a contarle la buena noticia a tu novio"_ , respondió con tono obvio.

Le conté a mamá que él estaría en casa de su familia anunciando su nueva carrera como solista. Que no podía tan solo llegar con esta noticia, debía decírselo en otro momento. Mamá finalmente terminó convenciéndome que debía hacerlo lo antes posible, que esto no era algo que podía guardarme y que toda la angustia y ansiedad que tenía, mi bebé igual la sentía.

Así que tomé un taxi y ahora me encontraba en la puerta de la casa de los padres de Ross.

Recordé los sin números de momentos que viví en este lugar, cuando éramos adolescentes y estábamos viviendo todo eso del primer amor, nuestras alegrías y nuestros malos momentos. No podía creer todo el tiempo que había transcurrido y finalmente el destino nuevamente nos había unido.

Las lágrimas estaban comenzando aparecer nuevamente y todavía no le he contado a Ross la noticia. Respiré profundo, tenía que tranquilizarme. Me di un par de minutos antes de tocar el timbre. Cuando lo hice y apareció Ross en la puerta, mi estómago se revolvió de los nervios.

" _¿Laura te sientes bien?",_ preguntó de inmediato al verme.

" _Estoy bien",_ respondí no muy convincente. Él tomó mi mano y me hizo pasar a la casa.

" _Iré a buscar mis llaves del auto y te llevaré al hospital",_ indicó mientras me guiaba. Yo me detuve y él hizo lo mismo. Me miró con extrañeza. _"¿Qué sucede?",_ cuestionó.

 _Vamos Laura. Tienes que decírselo. Mientras antes termines con esto será mejor. Para ti y para tú bebé._ Me animé a mí misma.

" _Ross… yo…",_ comencé.

" _¡Laura!",_ oí exclamar a Stormie a mis espaldas. Me volví hacia ella y se acercó abrazarme. _"Que gusto verte ¿cómo estás?"._

 _Apunto de contarle a tu hijo que serás abuela,_ pensé.

" _Bien ¿y tú?",_ respondí.

" _Bien también, quería agradecerte por convencer a Ross de hacer su carrera como solista. Estoy tan orgullosa",_ ella dijo emocionada.

Oh Dios mío.

Los nervios de nuevo.

" _Mamá en realidad Laura no se siente muy bien del estómago, estoy por llevarla al hospital_ ", Ross interrumpió nuestra conversación. Stormie inmediatamente me observó con preocupación.

" _Oh lo siento por demorarlos. Vayan de inmediato",_ indicó.

" _Gracias por la cena, vendremos pronto a verte",_ Ross besó su mejilla en forma de despedida.

" _Adiós Stormie. Nos vemos pronto",_ dije finalmente permitiendo que Ross me llevara hacia su auto. Ahí al menos estaríamos solos.

Ross echó andar el auto y se dirigió hacia el hospital. Me preguntó un par de cosas sobre mi día, yo respondí cosas al azar mientras mi subconsciente me decía: tienes que contarle, tienes que contarle, tienes que contarle.

" _Ross…",_ susurré.

" _¿Sí?"._

" _¿Podemos detenernos?"._ Él lo hizo de inmediato y se estacionó a un costado de la carretera.

" _¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres vomitar?",_ preguntó preocupado.

Aquí vamos. Instintivamente tomé su mano derecha y la llevé hacia mi estómago. Su cálido toque mi hizo sentir mejor de inmediato.

Fue cuando supe que todo estaría bien.

" _Laura, no tengo poderes mágicos, mi mano no te sanará",_ me advirtió confundido.

" _No estoy enferma",_ dije en voz baja mientras observaba mi vientre. Tragué saliva antes de hablar. Levanté mi vista y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

" _Estoy embarazada"._

* * *

 **Perdón por el capítulo corto pero de verdad que he tenido muy poco tiempo. La reacción de Ross y el drama estarán en el próximo capítulo que prometo será más largo.**

 **10 comentarios para actualizar ¡Un abrazo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola!**

 **Muchas MUCHAS gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y que estén interesados como continúa.**

 **Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo. (** **Me disculpan por cualquier error, lo escribí demasiado rápido.)**

* * *

 **POV Laura**

" _Ross…",_ susurré.

" _¿Sí?"._

" _¿Podemos detenernos?"._ Él lo hizo de inmediato y se estacionó a un costado de la carretera.

" _¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres vomitar?",_ preguntó preocupado.

Aquí vamos. Instintivamente tomé su mano derecha y la llevé hacia mi estómago. Su cálido toque mi hizo sentir mejor de inmediato.

Fue cuando supe que todo estaría bien.

" _Laura, no tengo poderes mágicos, mi mano no te sanará",_ me advirtió confundido.

" _No estoy enferma",_ dije en voz baja mientras observaba mi vientre. Tragué saliva antes de hablar. Levanté mi vista y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

" _Estoy embarazada"._

…

Su rostro pasó de la confusión a la sorpresa.

" _¿Tú qué?",_ cuestionó incrédulo.

" _Estoy embarazada",_ repetí en voz baja con timidez.

Él retiro su mano de mi vientre bruscamente y frunció el ceño.

" _Es una broma ¿cierto?"_ , preguntó con tono hostil. Yo negué con mi cabeza incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra ante su reacción y su cambio de humor repentino. _"Pero ¿cómo es posible? Me dijiste que estabas tomando pastillas",_ reclamó mientras pasaba su mano derecha a través de su cabello con frustración.

" _Yo… yo la olvidé un día",_ tartamudeé.

" _¿Y así de simple?"._ Se quedó en silencio un momento y cuando estaba por decirle que esto no era algo malo el comenzó hablar de nuevo. " _Laura nosotros no podemos tener un hijo ahora, yo no puedo ser padre, tengo una carrera por delante y no quiero postergarla por algo como esto",_ dijo enfadado. Yo realmente no podía creer sus palabras, se estaba refiriendo a nuestro hijo como 'algo'. Las lágrimas inevitablemente comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas delatando mi tristeza.

" _¿Y qué se supone que haga?",_ sollocé.

" _No lo sé pero no estoy participando en esto. Tengo planes y ninguno de ellos incluye un hijo",_ respondió implacable haciendo que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos. Él no estaba feliz, ni emocionado con la noticia. Y mis temores acerca de él pensando que nuestro hijo arruinaría su carrera se hicieron realidad.

" _¿Significa que estás rompiendo conmigo?"._

" _No puedo estar contigo si decides que debemos ser padres. No estoy preparado para eso. Tampoco es el momento, nosotros volvimos a estar juntos hace muy poco tiempo",_ contestó fríamente.

Con el corazón ya pisoteado por sus palabras comencé a llorar desesperadamente. Y fue entre lágrimas que de pronto todo se volvió oscuro y ya no estaba más dentro del auto de Ross.

Desperté en mi habitación y me di cuenta que todo había sido un mal sueño. Sin embargo, las lágrimas eran reales porque mi rostro estaba empapado. Respiré profundamente tratando de calmarme y tranquilizar los latidos de mi corazón que eran demasiado acelerados.

Era solo una pesadilla.

Me había quedado dormida en mi cama luego de hablar con mamá. Había acordado con ella que mañana le contaría a Ross. Nada había sido real y estaba tan aliviada de saberlo.

Intenté volver a dormir pero me fue casi imposible, con suerte logré descansar un par de horas. Me levanté en pijama a desayunar junto a mis padres y tan pronto como me senté en mi lugar ambos notaron que algo andaba mal.

" _Cariño ¿por qué te ves tan agotada? ¿Sucede algo malo?",_ papá me preguntó preocupado. Mamá me dio una mirada cómplice esperando mi respuesta.

" _No es nada papá, anoche me quedé escribiendo una canción hasta muy tarde y dormí poco"_ , mentí incapaz de contarle la verdad por el momento.

" _Pero Laura debes dormir y descansar al menos ocho horas para estar saludable. Por favor no lo vuelvas hacer, te ves muy cansada",_ me pidió cariñosamente.

Lo miré dándole una sonrisa y asentí _. "Está bien, no lo haré más si te deja tranquilo"_. Él me sonrió conforme. Mamá no dijo nada comprendiendo que todavía no le contaría la noticia.

Cuando terminé de desayunar subí a mi habitación, decidí tomar una ducha para relajarme y comenzar bien el día. Mientras el agua corría por mi cuerpo observé mi vientre y estaba igual de plano que siempre. No podía creer que un pequeño ser humano estuviera creciendo dentro de mí. Por un lado estaba aterrada de todo lo que venía en el futuro, esto era algo totalmente nuevo para mí y sabía que ser madre no era algo fácil. Pero por otro sentía una fuerza inexplicable que me decía que yo podría lograrlo y que nada más importaba. Sonreí al imaginar a un pequeño niño de cabello rubio y ojos color avellana entre mis brazos.

Con esa sensación de alegría me convencí de contarle a Ross.

Si él me ama tanto como yo lo amo, definitivamente se sentiría de la misma forma que yo.

Luego de ducharme y mientras terminaba de vestirme escuché el sonido de un mensaje de texto en mi celular. Abroché mis jeans y me puse un par de botines. Tomé mi celular para revisar de quien se trataba y tan pronto como noté el remitente mi estómago se revolvió. Era de Ross.

" **¡Buenos días, hermosa! No hagas ningún plan para hoy porque a la noche cenaremos en casa de mis padres junto a toda mi familia. Ya sabes, mamá y Rydel no pierden oportunidad para celebrar, así que no puedes negarte ya que mi carrera de solista es gracias a todo tu apoyo".**

Así que hoy cenaríamos en casa de sus padres, y no podía contarle mientras toda su familia estuviera presente. Debía hacerlo antes y donde estuviéramos solos.

" **Okey. Pero necesito hablar contigo antes ¿puedes venir a mi casa?".** Escribí de inmediato.

Su respuesta llegó segundos después.

" **Me acaban de informar que tengo una reunión con el sello y luego con un productor para trabajar lo más pronto posible en mi single. ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Es muy urgente? ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa ahora?".**

Suspiré pesadamente. Si le contaba antes de su reunión probablemente la cancelaría. Y yo no quería que esta situación perjudicara su carrera.

" **No, está bien. Puedo esperar. Avísame cuando estés camino hacia acá"**. Respondí.

" **¿Estás segura?".**

" **Muy segura".**

" **Okey. Ya quiero que pasen luego las horas para verte otra vez. Te extraño".**

Mi corazón se aceleró ante su mensaje.

" **Ha sido menos de un día sin vernos haha pero igual te extraño. Y te amo"**. Escribí rápidamente con una sonrisa pegada en mis labios.

" **También te amo. Nos vemos a la tarde. Besos".**

" **Nos vemos".** Finalmente le envié.

Me recosté en mi cama y me quedé observando el techo sumida en mis pensamientos. Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

…

Desperté un par de horas después con la misma sensación de angustia de anoche. Había soñado nuevamente con el rechazo de Ross y no lograba comprender porque mi subconsciente me hacía sentir tan mal. Observe el reloj y marcaban la una de la tarde. Mi estómago rugió indicándome que debía almorzar.

" _¿Tienes hambre pequeñín?",_ pregunté a mi vientre. Sabía que era algo absurdo ya que probablemente recién tenía un mes de embarazo pero se sentía tan lindo hablarle. Bajé a la cocina para hacer algo de comer para nosotros. Pero tan pronto como estuve ahí mis ánimos de cocinar se fueron y las ganas de comer pizza llegaron. ¿Eran un nuevo antojo?

No podía dejar de pensar en una masa deliciosa y en el extra queso. La boca se me hacía agua de solo pensarlo.

Sí, definitivamente estaba teniendo un antojo. Aunque siempre había amado la pizza. Me reí ante esta nueva faceta y llamé a mi pizzería favorita.

…

La espera fue eterna.

Okey, tal vez estoy exagerando. El repartidor de pizza se demoró tan solo media hora pero mis ganas de comer eran demasiadas. Cuando por fin estuvo en mis manos, me devoré la mitad rápidamente. Luego muy satisfecha me recosté en el sofá de la sala de estar. Me dediqué el resto de la tarde a ver películas y no dormir ya que no quería volver a tener pesadillas.

La tarde fue relajada. Fue una llamada de Ross avisándome que ya venía camino a casa la que me trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

Así que ahora lo estaba esperando un poco nerviosa.

Los recuerdos de mi pesadilla me invadieron y la angustia estaba reapareciendo. Todo se había sentido tan real en el sueño e inevitablemente tenía este leve temor de contarle la noticia a Ross. Una parte de mi me decía que era imposible que él reaccionara mal, él me amaba demasiado como para reaccionar de esa forma. Sin embargo, en mi sueño me había sentido segura de que todo estaría bien pero todo había terminado mal.

El timbre sonó indicándome su llegada.

Respiré profundo y me convencí a mí misma que podía hacer esto.

Podía y debía hacerlo por el pequeño ser que crecía en mí.

Me levanté del sofá y caminé hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrí noté que Ross venía acompañado.

" _¡Sorpresa!",_ él y Rory exclamaron alegres.

Sonreí asombrada y automáticamente me agaché para abrazar a Rory.

" _Hola pequeñín",_ lo saludé. Él envolvió sus pequeños brazos en mi cintura con cariño.

" _Hola tía Laura ¿estás feliz de verme?"_ , preguntó animado. Yo solté una risita ante su pregunta. Era tan tierno.

" _Por supuesto que sí",_ le aseguré besando su frente y levanté mi vista hacia Ross. Él estaba sonriendo ante la escena. Rory dejó de abrazarme y me puse de pie.

" _Hola hermosa",_ Ross me saludó y luego se acercó para besar mis labios suevamente. Cerré mis ojos y un suspiro se me escapó mientras lo besaba. Sentí su sonrisa en mis labios y finalizó el beso. _"Te extrañé",_ suspiró al igual que yo.

" _Al parecer también estas muy feliz de ver al tío Doss",_ Rory dijo haciéndonos reír.

" _Lo estoy",_ le confirmé sonriendo.

Ross dio un paso adentro junto con Rory y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Me contó que Riker le había pedido por favor que fuera a buscar a Rory a casa de Vanni ya que él no podía hacerlo porque estaba grabando. Si no lo hacía inmediatamente, ella no lo dejaría irse más tarde. Y cómo él mismo le había pedido a Riker que Rory participara en la celebración que estaban haciendo en casa de sus padres había decidido hacerse cargo.

Ross y yo conversábamos en la misma sala de estar pero alejados lo suficiente para que Rory no escuchara. Él niño estaba concentrado viendo caricaturas en la televisión.

" _¿No te molesta que lo haya traído?",_ Ross me preguntó dubitativo. Yo reí en voz baja. Por supuesto que no me molestaba. Pero ahora me estaba cuestionando si era el momento adecuado para comentarle sobre el embarazo. Pero me recordé a mí misma que no podía esperar más.

" _No hay problema"_ , respondí _._ Él observó a su sobrino y noté cómo su rostro se entristeció. _"¿Qué sucede?",_ le cuestioné de inmediato.

" _Cuando veníamos camino acá, Rory me comentó que le gustaría que sus padres estuvieran enamorados como tú y yo. Me da pena que las cosas hayan terminado mal para Riker y Vanni y que él tenga que estar dividido. A veces pienso que ellos no estarían separados si nosotros hubiéramos cancelado la gira",_ dijo con pesar.

Procesé sus palabras detenidamente.

 _¿De verdad crees que eso hubiera evitado su separación?",_ cuestioné buscando confirmación.

" _No lo sé. No estoy cuestionando a Riker, fue Vanni quien insistió en que continuáramos la gira pero si yo hubiera estado en su lugar habría dejado todo por mi hijo",_ me aseguró firmemente. Los nervios me invadieron otra vez. Él estaba hablando de _su_ hijo. Y estaba hablando de dejar _su_ carrera por él.

" _Yo creo que aunque hubieran cancelado la gira todo hubiera caído por su propio peso, tarde o temprano los problemas hubieran aparecido",_ intenté razonar.

" _De todas maneras lo hubiera intentado. Pero, ya no hay nada que hacer",_ él habló con resignación. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con su opinión. Claro que era triste la situación de Rory pero el crecería y agradecería crecer con verdad y no en un hogar lleno de rencores. Aunque Riker hubiera renunciado a su carrera, los problemas con Vanni definitivamente hubieran aparecido con el pasar del tiempo. Su estilo de vida en algún momento habría vuelto a la normalidad y de todas maneras hubieran tenido que pasar tiempo alejados. Y lo peor de todo es que finalmente él podría haber terminado culpándola por quitarle lo que ama hacer. Y ese era el peor de los escenarios.

Yo no quería por nada en el mundo que eso nos pasara a nosotros.

Y de pronto todo el discurso que tenía planeado para contarle sobre el embarazo y la decisión para hacerlo se desvanecieron.

No quería que él dejara de lado su carrera. Menos aun después lo mucho que le había costado decidirse por ser solista.

" _Ahora que recuerdo dijiste que necesitabas hablar conmigo sobre algo ¿Qué era?",_ él me interrogó acariciando mis brazos. Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí lo más natural posible.

" _Nada importante. Solo quería hablarte de un proyecto que me ofrecieron pero podemos hacerlo mañana",_ inventé rápidamente.

" _¿En serio? ¿De qué se trata?",_ preguntó interesado.

" _Actuación. Pero hablemos mañana sobre ello, hoy es tú día",_ le digo cambiando de tema. Ross ríe y desliza sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él.

" _Así que como es mi día ¿recibiré algo especial hoy?_ ", susurra a mi oído haciendo que me estremezca. Reí suavemente y lo miré a los ojos.

" _Tal vez"._

…

 **Un mes después.**

" _Mamá ya conversamos sobre esto_ ", suspiré pesadamente mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación evitándola. Ella me siguió de todas maneras.

" _Laura han sido semanas ¿qué estás esperando para contarle? Él merece saber",_ me regañó.

Me senté en mi cama, apoye mis codos en las rodillas y hundí mi rostro entre mis manos. _"Ya te lo dije, una semana más hasta que Ross lance su single y sea seguro que no abandonará su carrera"._

" _No puedes decidir esto por ti sola, él tiene derecho a tomar la decisión que quiera",_ insistió nuevamente con el mismo argumento de hace semanas atrás cuando le conté mi decisión sobre esperar para contarle la noticia a Ross.

" _Lo hago por su bien, por el bien de nosotros. Yo no quiero que renuncie a sus sueños y luego termine odiándome por eso",_ le recordé con frustración.

" _Laura tú no sabes si eso va a suceder. Tú y Ross son diferentes a Riker y Vanni",_ mamá me contradijo de vuelta.

Y sabía que ella podía tener razón pero no quería arriesgarme. Quería asegurarme que las cosas continuarían de la misma forma que hubieran ocurrido si no hubiera estado embarazada. Ross con su carrera y yo apoyándolo.

Había sido difícil ocultarlo, al parecer mi embarazo venía con todos los síntomas. Los mareos, los antojos, vomitar cada vez olía algo que me desagradaba y estar muy sensible. Mamá consiguió que viera a un médico sin que nadie se enterara. Él me explicó que todos los embarazos son diferentes, algunas mujeres tienen muy pocos síntomas y otras los tienen mucho más fuertes. Yo era el segundo caso y cada día era más difícil ocultarlo de Ross.

" _Por favor mamá no me hagas esto más duro"_ , le pedí ya cansada de lidiar con todo. Ella suspiró y se sentó a mi lado.

…

 **POV Ross**

Estacioné mi auto fuera de casa de Laura. Había obtenido un tiempo libre y quería sorprenderla. Últimamente nos habíamos visto poco debido a todo el trabajo que tenía. Una vez que firmé mi contrato como solista, el sello lo hizo público y ahora todos estaban expectantes por mi regreso. He trabajado muy duro este último mes en mi single. Y a pesar que Laura me ha asegurado que todo estaba bien entre nosotros, no puedo dejar de sentir que algo anda mal. Ella ha estado actuando extraño. El poco tiempo que tenemos para pasar juntos se ha reducido a cada vez menos. Tengo este presentimiento de que me ha estado evitando y estoy preocupado.

Coincidentemente la señora que ayuda hacer el aseo en su casa llegó junto a mí. Corrí a saludarla y me reconoció de inmediato. Le pedí que me dejara sorprender a Laura y ella accedió alegremente, aludiendo que era un chico muy tierno.

Subí las escaleras silenciosamente hacia la habitación de Laura. Una vez fuera escuché la voz de su madre.

" _Laura tú no sabes si eso va a suceder. Tú y Ross son diferentes a Riker y Vanni",_ la oí decirle. ¿Estaban hablando sobre nosotros?

" _Por favor mamá no me hagas esto más duro"_ , Laura le dijo con voz agotada.

Sé que no debería estar escuchando pero esta era mi oportunidad para saber que estaba pasando con ella y entre nosotros.

" _Tienes que contarle la verdad a Ross. Hace semanas que estás esperando el momento correcto para decírselo. Tienes que escucharme por favor"_ , su madre insistió. ¿De qué verdad estaban hablando? ¿Y por qué Laura me lo estaba ocultando hace semanas? _"Hija toda este secreto te hace mal, a ti y a tu bebé "_ , continuó. Me congelé de inmediato al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Su bebé? Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte y rápido que sentía que se me saldría por el pecho. No estaba entendiendo nada.

" _Ya está decidido mamá… por favor comprende que no puedo decirle ahora que tendré un hijo suyo"_ , habló con tristeza.

Tan pronto como escuché lo que Laura había dicho entré a la habitación haciendo notar mi presencia.

" _¿Un… un hijo mío?",_ tartamudeé perplejo. Laura me vio y se puso de pie de inmediato.

" _¿Ross que haces aquí?",_ cuestionó sorprendida. Ignoré su pregunta y me acerqué aún más a ella.

" _¿Vas a tener un hijo mío?",_ volví a preguntar con la voz entrecortada. Noté como sus ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas mientras solo logró asentir. No podía creerlo, sentí una mezcla entre emoción y confusión. Laura estaba embarazada de mí. Tendríamos un hijo. _"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?"_ , logré decir.

" _Ross yo… yo no quería que te enteraras así",_ respondió nerviosa.

" _¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?"_ , le exijo desconcertado. Ella bajó la mirada ante mi pregunta. _"Hace un mes"_ , susurró.

Un mes, un mes entero y ella no me había contado. Yo creyendo que algo estaba mal conmigo y la verdad era ésta. Un sentimiento de traición me invadió.

" _¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuándo nuestro hijo naciera?",_ la interrogué con dureza. Ella volvió a mirarme y estaba llorando. Mi pecho se acongojó al verla así.

" _Ross por favor cálmate… ella tienes sus razones. Sólo tienen que conversar_ ", su madre me habló. Respiré profundo y asentí. _"Los dejaré solos",_ indicó y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Laura volvió a sentarse en el borde de su cama.

" _Lo siento… estaba esperando el mejor momento"_ , comenzó hablar entre sollozos. No pude soportarlo más, me rompía el corazón verla llorar. Me senté a su lado y con mi brazo derecho rodeé su cuerpo atrayéndola en un abrazo. Laura hundió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello y lloró ahí por un par de segundos. Fue cuando me di cuenta que ella debía tener una buena razón para habérmelo ocultado ya que tenía mucha pena guardada.

Y necesitaba saber esa razón.

" _Quiero que me expliques",_ le dije en un tono comprensivo tan pronto como su llanto comenzó a calmarse. Ella asintió y se separó de mi abrazo para poder hablar.

" _¿Recuerdas ese día que comimos sushi y me hizo vomitar?",_ me preguntó. Hice memoria y recordé que fue el día en que recibí la noticia de mi contrato como solista.

" _Lo recuerdo",_ respondí.

" _Pues no fue porque estaba enferma del estómago, me di cuenta que estaba con retraso. No quise decirte porque no estaba segura, así que me hice un par de test de embarazo ese mismo día y todos salieron positivos. Pensaba contártelo en persona pero luego apareciste al otro día con Rory y hablaste sobre cómo Riker se había equivocado al no haber cancelado la gira y todo eso, y me dio miedo de que quisieras renunciar a tu carrera de solista. Y yo… yo estaba esperando a qué lanzaras tu single y fuera seguro que no abandonarías tu sueño por el embarazo",_ explicó agobiada. Recordé nuestra conversación de aquél día y como me había dicho que necesitaba hablar conmigo de algo. Se trataba de esto y debido a que no me lo contó en ese momento firmé un contrato para lanzar un álbum y además irme de gira. Yo me perdería la última etapa del embarazo o quizás los primeros meses de vida de nuestro hijo.

Todo porque ella lo había decidido así.

Me puse de pie y pasé mis dedos a través de mi cabello con frustración _. "¿Te das cuenta que firmé un maldito contrato que hará que esté ocupado y lejos de ti y de nuestro hijo?",_ le reclamé.

" _¡Pero estarás haciendo lo que amas, estarás cumpliendo tu sueño!",_ exclamó con desesperación.

Me acerqué a ella y tomé cuidadosamente su rostro entre mis manos obligándola a mirarme.

" _¡Tú! Tú eres lo que amo, tú eres mi sueño",_ le dije esperando que entendiera. Ella se quedó atónita. Llevé mi mano derecha a su vientre. _"No me importa mi carrera de solista, ya tuve años haciendo música. Estar contigo y ahora con nuestro hijo es todo lo que me importa ¿Entiendes eso?"._

Laura observó mi mano en su vientre y luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí negando con su cabeza. _"Te vas arrepentir, después me culparás y me odiarás por obligarte a abandonar lo que amas hacer"._

No pude evitar reír ante su comentario.

" _¿En serio piensas eso?",_ le dije incrédulo.

" _No te rías",_ me reclamó.

Decidí que era suficiente de charla y necesitaba demostrarle que todo lo que quería era a ella y un futuro con ella. La miré a los ojos y lentamente cerré la distancia entre nosotros con un beso. Besé sus labios suavemente mientras deslizaba mi mano por su mejilla y la otra mano todavía en su vientre. La besé con delicadeza, sin profundizar, queriendo que sintiera nuestra cercanía y nuestro amor. Pero ella todavía estaba tensa así que planté suaves besos a lo largo de su barbilla. Besé cada pulgada de su rostro hasta que la sentí relajarse contra mí.

Se echó hacia atrás un poco para mirarme. _"Eres impresionante",_ murmuró para luego hundirse en mi pecho.

" _¿Por qué soy impresionante?",_ le pregunté acurrucándola entre mis brazos.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y esbozó una pequeña y tierna sonrisa.

" _Solo eres",_ respondió. Mi corazón estaba latiendo desaforado en este momento. Laura estaba embarazada de mí. Ella tendría un hijo mío y no podía sentirme más completo en este momento. Tendremos un futuro juntos.

Una pregunta comenzó a gritar en mi cabeza.

Así que tomé sus manos entre las mías y la miré a los ojos con valentía.

" _Laura ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"._

* * *

 **Okey ¿alguien vio venir todo ese drama? Hahaha y queda mucho por venir. Espero les haya gustado. Esta vez no pediré un número de comentarios porque no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar y quiero ser honesta. La universidad me está ocupando mucho tiempo y todavía tengo otra historia por actualizar. Eso no significa que no quiera saber su opinión, además siempre me animan a continuar. Y así podrán saber que responderá Laura y que decidirá finalmente Ross.**

 **PD: ¿Vieron el video de Boombox? Amo la canción y el video fue demasiado bacán (genial) como decimos acá en mi país hehehe estoy demasiado orgullosa de Laura :') ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes?**

 **Los estaré leyendo.**

 **Un abrazoooooooo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Estoy devuelta! Seguramente me odian porque ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez que publiqué algo pero créanme que no tuve tiempo para escribir, la Universidad está cada vez más y más difícil, y ahora tengo novio así que menos tiempo tengo jejeje. Tenía pensado escribir el capítulo final de una sola vez, pero si sigo con esa idea no publicaré nunca, así que aquí va un poco de lo que ya tenía avanzado.**

* * *

 **POV Ross**

" _Laura ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"._

Inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron grandes en la sorpresa. Pasaban los segundos y ella no pronunciaba palabra alguna, razón suficiente para comenzar a ponerme nervioso. Luego de que pasó una eternidad o al parecer un minuto me atreví a hablar nuevamente. _"¿No me responderás?",_ pregunté expectante. Ella soltó mis manos y se sentó en el borde de su cama.

" _¿Estás haciendo todo esto sólo porque estoy embarazada?",_ cuestionó tristemente. Ahora fue mi turno para sorprenderme.

" _¡No! Por supuesto que no",_ le aseguré de inmediato arrodillándome frente a ella tomando sus manos _. "Quiero casarme contigo porque te amo Laura y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti"._ Ella me miró a los ojos atentamente y continué diciéndole la verdad. " _No quiero nunca más separarme de ti y ahora que seremos padres quiero que sea oficial mi compromiso a tener una vida contigo. ¿Es que tú no quieres lo mismo?"._

" _Quiero lo mismo pero tengo miedo",_ murmuró acongojada.

" _¿Miedo a qué?"._

Ella suspiró pesadamente. _"Miedo a que nos estemos apresurando y luego nos arrepintamos. Todo ha sucedido tan rápido"._

" _¿Y qué importa eso? Nos conocemos desde que teníamos catorce años y sabes que tan pronto te vi supe que serías alguien muy especial en mi vida, y luego nos enamoramos, vivimos un montón de cosas juntos, crecimos juntos y a pesar que nos separamos ahora estamos aquí intentándolo de nuevo y jamás me sentí más seguro de lo nuestro como lo estoy ahora, porque pase lo que pase estaremos unidos para siempre"._ Puse mi mano en su vientre y la miré. _"Serás la madre de mi hijo, tendremos un futuro juntos y quiero que seas mi esposa ¿es mucho pedir?"._

Laura volvió a quedarse en silencio un par de segundos analizando mis palabras.

" _No es mucho pedir",_ respondió con una sonrisa tímida. Me acerqué lentamente a ella y la besé con ternura. Ella respondió a mi beso con emoción, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y sonreí entre sus labios. _"¿Esto significa un sí?",_ cuestioné. Ella volvió a sonreír y asintió.

" _Sí, quiero casarme contigo Ross"._

Y tan pronto como escuché su respuesta fui oficialmente el hombre más feliz de este planeta.

La rodeé con fuerza entre mis brazos y la atraje hacia mi pecho. No quería que este momento acabara jamás. Laura Marano sería mi esposa y la madre de mi primer hijo, y de mis siguientes hijos también. Porque me aseguraré de eso, no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separe esta vez y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerla feliz y mantenerla a mi lado.

" _Ross me estás dejando sin respiración",_ la oí decir entre risas.

Inmediatamente solté mi agarre. _"Disculpa, fue la emoción",_ expliqué con una gran sonrisa pegada en mi rostro. _"Es que te amo tanto",_ admití.

Ella tomó mis manos y las puso nuevamente en su vientre.

" _Nosotros también te amamos"._

…

 **POV Laura**

Tan pronto le dije a Ross que nuestro hijo y yo lo amábamos sus ojos se llenaron aún más de alegría. Todo pasó tan deprisa, hace una hora atrás sufría por no ser capaz de contarle la verdad sobre mi embarazo y ahora él lo sabía, estaba feliz y nos casaríamos.

Dios.

No lo puedo creer.

Seré la esposa de Ross Lynch.

Me siento como en una nube de felicidad de la cual no quiero bajar nunca. Pero a la vez tengo muy claro que nos quedan muchas cosas por resolver, todavía estoy decidida a que él no deje de lado su carrera y me encargaré de que eso no suceda.

" _Y porque te amamos queremos verte arriba de un escenario cantando tus canciones, esas en las que tanto te has esforzado en crear",_ le insistí con cautela.

Él suspiró y negó con su cabeza firmemente. _"Laura yo no te dejaré sola, no permitiré que nada me separe de ti y de nuestro hijo"._

Sabía que sus palabras provenían del miedo a que nos sucediera lo mismo que a Riker y Vanni, pero cómo mi madre me había dicho, tenía que dejarle en claro que nosotros no somos ellos.

" _No te estoy pidiendo que nos abandones, te estoy pidiendo que continuemos nuestras vidas tal cual lo teníamos planeado. Yo estoy embarazada, esto no es una enfermedad que no me permita hacer mis cosas con normalidad, estoy muy saludable y el doctor me dijo que puedo hacer lo que se me antoje mientras haga todo con cuidado. Te acompañaremos donde sea, hasta cuando sea posible pero por favor Ross danos la felicidad de verte arriba de un escenario otra vez",_ le supliqué. " _Tú y yo podemos lograr que esto funcione y así como tú estás dispuesto a que nada nos separe, yo también lo estoy. Vivamos esta etapa a nuestra manera y sin miedos ¿por favor?"._

Él analizó seriamente mis palabras por un momento. Parecía que no daría su brazo a torcer, así que cuando estaba por darme por vencida y resignarme, él me interrumpió.

" _¿Sin miedos?",_ cuestionó. Yo lo mire y asentí.

Ross sonrió y acarició mi rostro con su mano derecha. _"Está bien_ –afirmó– _Si eso te hace feliz,_ _lo haré"._

Ahora fue mi turno de abrazarlo con fuerzas.

No sabía realmente como todo esto funcionaría, como sería nuestra vida desde ahora en adelante. Pero de algo si estaba muy segura, es que lo haríamos juntos.

 **4 MESES DESPUÉS**

Hoy a la medianoche era el lanzamiento del álbum solista de Ross. Él había hecho lo posible por postergarlo pero luego de 2 singles muy exitosos había llegado el día al fin. Durante estos meses había realizado presentaciones en festivales radiales, y asistido a varios programas televisados promocionando sus canciones y ahí siempre estuve yo para apoyarlo. La noticia de mi embarazo la hicimos pública cuando cumplí cuatro meses y contra todo pronóstico los buenos deseos fueron más que los malos. La gente estaba feliz de vernos juntos y felices. Por supuesto que nuestras familias se enteraron antes y celebraron junto con nosotros la noticia. Con respecto al matrimonio, no era una noticia pública ya que aún no habíamos puesto una fecha y bueno, por mí estaba perfecto ya que no tenía apuros.

Así que las cosas estaban bien entre Ross y yo, y también estaban excelentes con nuestro hijo. Hoy luzco mis seis meses de embarazo y no puedo dejar de sorprenderme al ver en el espejo cómo creció mi estómago, llevo puesto un vestido amarillo pastel a la altura de la mitad del muslo, el cual no es muy ajustado pero acentúa mis curvas, incluyendo las de mi vientre, finalmente había aparecido una protuberancia notable y de verdad estoy muy feliz de que mi pequeño o pequeña al fin se haga notar.

Y sí, digo pequeño o pequeña porque con Ross decidimos no saber el sexo de nuestro hijo hasta el nacimiento. Los dos deseamos que sea una sorpresa, que fuera algo especial y más a la antigua dentro de todo este mundo moderno. Nuestras familias no estaban muy contentas con nuestra decisión pero con el pasar del tiempo lo aceptaron y admitieron que era más emocionante. Con respecto al nombre habíamos propuesto algunos pero esperaríamos hasta el momento de ver su rostro y decidir cómo lo o la llamaríamos.

Cada vez que imaginaba ese momento de tener a nuestro hijo entre mis brazos, una ansiedad y emoción me inundaban. Deseo tanto que estos meses que quedan pasen rápido.

Un golpe en la puerta de mi habitación interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

" _¡Estoy lista!",_ exclamé volteándome hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió dejando entrar al hombre que me hace feliz y el futuro padre de mi hijo. Sonreí como una tonta al verlo. Lleva puesto unos jeans negros, una camisa gris y unos zapatos de cuero negro a juego.

Hermoso.

Él me sonrió de vuelta y de inmediato se acercó a mí.

" _Te ves cada día más preciosa",_ me alagó provocando que me sonrojara de inmediato.

" _Lo mismo para ti",_ le respondí. Él rió y besó mi mejilla, luego se arrodillo para besar mi vientre. _"¿Cómo está mi pequeño bebé? Seguro debes estar durmiendo como siempre o tal vez estás listo para ir a celebrar con nosotros"._ Ross le habló como de costumbre a nuestro hijo mientras acariciaba mi estómago con sus manos. Se había vuelto algo normal para nosotros hablarle y hacerle escuchar música. Ross continuó hablándole. " _Hoy lanzo mi primer álbum como solista y todo es gracias a la insistencia de tu mami, sin ella nada de esto sería posible, y es literal, ya que inspiró todas mis canciones y me insistió en seguir con esto. ¿Cierto que es la mejor? No puedo estar más feliz en mi vida de tenerlos a los dos"_. Sus palabras me llenaron el corazón de alegría. De pronto algo inesperado sucedió, nuestro bebé se movió y pateó ante su voz. Yo lo había sentido moverse antes pero nunca con la fuerza suficiente para que Ross lo sintiera. Él inmediatamente me miró sorprendido. _"¿Sentiste eso?",_ preguntó.

" _Sí",_ respondí asintiendo igual de sorprendida.

" _¿Ese fue nuestro pequeño pateando?"._

" _Sí",_ volví a afirmar emocionada.

" _Wow mi corazón está latiendo desaforado",_ dijo en éxtasis tocando su pecho con una mano. Mi corazón se llenó de alegría al verlo así de emocionado. Eran estos detalles los que cada día me enamoraban aún más de él.

" _Esto significa una sola cosa",_ le dije llamando su atención.

Él me miró curioso. _"¿Qué?"_ , cuestionó sin parar de sonreír.

" _Nuestro pequeño bebé está feliz de tenerte también"_ , respondí sonriéndole de vuelta.

Ross me abrazó y besó mi frente.

" _Soy el hombre más afortunado del planeta"_ , afirmó suspirando.

...

Cómo siempre la celebración fue en la casa de los padres de Ross. Se suponía que la fiesta sería pequeña y discreta pero tan pronto llegamos notamos que de pequeña y discreta no tenía nada. El patio trasero estaba repleto de personas, muchos familiares y amigos, y la música estaba a todo volumen. Ross y yo nos miramos mutuamente y suspiramos, jamás debimos confiar en Rydel.

Ya que claramente las palabras fiesta y discreción no van juntas en su mundo.

" _¡Ya están aquí! Denle la bienvenida a Ross y Laura, o como sus fans dirían ¡Raura!",_ oímos decir en broma a ella misma por el micrófono. Todo el mundo se volvió a mirarnos, ambos saludamos con nuestras manos y sonreímos sorprendidos ante la repentina atención. Comencé a reconocer la cara de los invitados y de pronto entremedio de la multitud algo me sorprendió y me llenó de alegría. Noté a cuatro personas que no esperaba ver esta noche y sin pensarlo corrí hacia ellos a abrazarlos. Había pasado meses desde que no los veía.

" _¡Raini, Calum!",_ exclamé emocionada. Los había invitado a la celebración pero todos habían asegurado tener otros compromisos. _"¿Qué hacen aquí?",_ les cuestioné incrédula.

" _Todo fue idea de Rydel ¡Esa chica es malévola!",_ Calum bromeó respondiendo a mi pregunta. Giré mi rostro para ver a Rydel y ella se encogió de hombros sonriendo inocentemente. Le sonreí devuelta.

Raini se acercó a mí y llamó mi atención al tocar mi vientre. _"¡Te ves tan linda y esta barriga creció al fin!",_ exclamó sorprendida.

" _Ya era hora de que mi pequeño o pequeña se hiciera notar"_ , le dije con alegría.

" _Sé que no quieres saber el sexo pero mi experiencia con mis sobrinos me dice que esta barriga es de una linda niña"_ , ella comentó con seguridad.

Yo reí en respuesta. _"Bueno habrá que esperar hasta que nazca para saber si haz acertado"._

Ross me abrazó por la espalda y posó sus manos sobre mi vientre. " _Nuestro bebé será amado sin importar que sexo sea. Sin embargo, tengo esperanzas que será un pequeño Ross"_ , él le dijo a Raini.

" _Siento decepcionarte Ross pero será una pequeña Laura",_ Raini le respondió con seguridad.

" _Y esperemos que sea igual a ella porque amigo eres bastante feo",_ Calum bromeó provocando la risa de todos.

El resto de la noche estuvo genial, tenía que admitir que Rydel logró montar una fiesta increíble, llena de alegría, música, comida y amigos.

Era perfecto.

Mientras conversaba animadamente con Vanessa y Raini escuché a alguien aclararse la garganta para hablar. Mire hacia dónde provenía la voz y había un micrófono instalado junto con Ross de pie con su guitarra colgada al hombro.

" _Queridos amigos y familia me permiten un momento para compartir algo con ustedes"_ , Ross dijo a los presentes. Todos se dieron vuelta hacia él dándole la atención solicitada _. "Quisiera cantar una canción del álbum que estoy lanzando hoy, esta canción está inspirada en el amor de mi vida y explica cómo ha sido volver a tenerla en mi vida. Laura esto es para ti"._

Me miró a los ojos y comenzó a cantar mientras tocaba la guitarra una melodía lenta. **(A/N: La canción se llama Milagro y es de un grupo chileno llamado Lucybell, si pueden escucharla la amarán)**

" _Puede que salte al cielo_ _  
_ _creyendo ir al infierno_ _._ _  
_ _Perder no impide apostar,_ _  
_ _tienes que ser un milagro._

 _Puede que salte y me arrastre_ _  
_ _cielo, efecto retardante_ _._ _  
_ _Ceder permite hablar_ _,_ _  
_ _tienes que ser un milagro_ _._

 _En donde estés,_ _  
_ _cuando quiera abrazarte,_ _  
_ _y como estés, ya estoy ahí_ _,_ _  
_ _el sol entre tus labios,_ _  
_ _soy el sol_ _._

 _Puede que salte del cielo,_ _  
_ _seguro de ir al infierno_ _._ _  
_ _Ceder no es perder,_ _  
_ _juro que eres un milagro._

 _En donde estés,_ _  
_ _cuando quiera abrazarte,_ _  
_ _y como estés, ya estoy ahí,_ _  
_ _la luna entre tus labios_ _,_ _  
_ _soy la luna_ _._

 _Doy luz por reflejar,_ _  
_ _soy tú, tu eres yo."_

Tan pronto había comenzado Ross a cantar, yo ya estaba llorando. Estaba tan emocionada de ver el fruto de su trabajo y a la vez ser testigo de lo mucho que me ama. Cuando finalizó no dude ni un segundo y me acerqué para abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas y escuché aplausos de fondo. Ross me abrazó la misma intensidad y pareció que el mundo de pronto desapareció y éramos solo nosotros y nuestra felicidad de estar juntos.

Luego de un momento Ross se alejó de mí para arrodillarse frente a mí y metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul marino.

Y me congelé en ese instante.

Estaba teniendo una especie de flashback de hace un par de meses atrás.

" _Laura, mi amor",_ Ross comenzó a hablar emocionado. _"Fue hace un tiempo que me diste una respuesta y fui el hombre más feliz de la tierra, hoy aquí, quiero que todos nuestros seres queridos sean testigos de lo mismo que te pregunté unos meses atrás. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"._

Él abrió la pequeña caja con anillo delicado de oro y un pequeño diamante que resalta.

Tarde unos pocos segundos en reaccionar, nuevamente Ross estaba frente mío pidiéndome que fuera su mujer.

Era muy afortunada.

" _¡Sí quiero!",_ exclamé sonriéndole. Él de inmediato colocó el anillo de compromiso en mi mano izquierda. Todos comenzaron aplaudir y luego se acercaron a felicitarnos.

No sabía como tanta felicidad podía caber dentro de mí.

* * *

 **Para medir su entusiasmo unos 10 comentarios y además me ayudarían mucho para motivarme a seguir.**

 **¡Un abrazo gigante!**


End file.
